


These Are the Moments I Remember

by MarsCosta



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Drama, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, M/M, Memory Loss, My First Work in This Fandom, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, References to Depression, Romance, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, bughead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-05-19 08:01:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 65,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14869847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarsCosta/pseuds/MarsCosta
Summary: At the age of 24, Jughead Jones had everything he ever wanted, his second book, had just reached the New York Times Best-Sellers list... And then, some strong migraines changed everything. Fast forward three years. Jughead is nothing but a shadow of the man he used to be until some flowers and an expired loan date bring the full of life, sunny and clumsy mix that is Betty Cooper into his life.She's everything he needs, and the one thing he doesn't believe he can have. Not when every time he sleeps, he forgets everything that happened during daytime. However, even if his mind doesn't work properly, his heart is set on not giving up on the best thing that has happened to him... since... that morning.(Loosely based on "Remember Sunday")





	1. Chapter One

* * *

**Epigraph**

_"Don't you understand? This isn't a curse. Most people only fall in love once. It's just a moment, sometimes an instant, that sooner or later gets lost in other moments and other instants. This? This gives me the privilege of watching as you fall in love with me every single morning. It's a gift. And I wouldn't have it any other way."_

 

* * *

 

“I’m afraid the latest tests have shown no signs of improvement.”

The doctor went on, explaining what each scanned image meant, but Jughead just turned it off, allowing his mind to drift, knowing his sister was heeding to each and every word.

The sun was shining outside, the light giving different shades to the rich autumn colors, that in their riot of fading greens, yellows and rusted golds with red and brown spots dared his imagination.

_In minutes, a girl was standing on the sidewalk, waiting. She was wearing a thin jacket that barely shielded her from the dim and cold morning, that should be warmer for late September. Her heart raced once again as she stared at her wrist, checking the time for the millionth time. Soon, her love would be --_

 

"Jug? _Jug!"_ A hand waved in front of his face brought him back from his thoughts. Looking up, he saw Jellybean, staring at him with a serious but also annoyed expression. "Let's go. The appointment is over." 

With a loud sigh of relief, he didn't bother to hide, Jughead got up, avoiding the pity expression he knew the doctor would have on her face, and muttered a 'thank you' to the older woman before hurrying out of the confining office. "Can't you walk any faster?!" His sister called ironically from behind him.

He slowed down his long strides, so she could catch up. "Please, JB." He started before she could rebuke him. "Not today." 

Jellybean rolled her blue eyes at his puppy expression, half understanding, half exasperated. Finally, he won. He always did, anyway. "You want to go grab a coffee?" She said, waving a white flag.

"I was just thinking of heading home." Jughead noticed the concern on her face. "I'm fine, JB." 

Knowing better than to grill him, Jellybean nodded. "Alright. Home it is."

 

Jughead was frustrated. It was simple.

He had to keep his recorder with him at all times. Yet, today, from all days, he had forgotten it. Now he was already late and was still supposed to buy some goddamned flowers that were JB's mother-in-law favorites, and he had no way to know which ones.

For the third time, he called his sister. Again, straight to voicemail. Of course, she would be running around her place like a maniac by now, too busy to mind her cellphone.

_"Damn it, JB. Pick up. In five minutes I'll be picking up Chrysanthemums if you don't call me back!"_

It was an empty threat. All his threats were, but this one in special was only meant to annoy JB, while also distracting him from his own incompetence. He couldn't even buy fucking flowers, for Christ's sake! 

"Can I help you?" A sweet voice asked, making him turn around. As he did, Jughead was met with a beautiful young woman. Golden wayward strands framed her delicate features and her gorgeous big green eyes studied him for a second, before a smile, that made her pretty face even brighter if possible, appeared.

"Uhm, yeah. I hope so." He paused, running another hand over his hair, suddenly missing his old grey beanie. "My sister is hosting this dinner for her in-laws, and I'm supposed to bring flowers, some important flowers, but I can't for the life of me remember which ones she asked." The woman smiled. 

"Okay. Dinner with in-laws, important flowers. For her mother-in-law, I suppose?"  _She was good,_ he thought to himself. 

"Exactly!" The blonde looked around the vases, seeming to be in deep thought, finally picking up some light rosy ones, that he recognized as tulips. 

"Come inside, please. I just have to get something from the glass house." As he waited, Jughead heard a few noises, followed by one or two curses, that brought a smile to his face.

"You okay?" He asked when she returned with some rouge orchids, her jeans now stained with black dirt.  

"Yeah." She replied with a smile. "I'm just clumsy and let's just say I'll have a lot to clean up later. From all things, I had to stumble on the open bag of organic soil!" At her exasperation, Jughead smiled again, amused, but soon his amusement turned into amazement as he watched her put together the tulips and the orchids in an elegant but yet simple arrangement, in a few minutes.

"This should do." She said once finished. "And if your sister or her mother-in-law give you trouble for it, tell them to come here and ask for Betty. I'll take full responsibility." She joked with a smile, and he couldn't help but laugh. 

"Thanks," He looked down to her badge. "Betty. Somehow, I doubt they will. These are gorgeous. You did an incredible job."  

As he payed, Jughead made sure to leave a nice tip for her. "Thank you!" Betty said counting the extra money.

"Don't thank me. You're probably saving my life." He grabbed his phone, to check what time it was, but it was dead.  _Shit._ The battery was supposed to last until he got to JB's. "Sorry, I should run. I'm way too late." Betty smiled again.

"Good luck!" She said as he walked out.

Inside the taxi, Jughead grabbed the small notebook he always kept on the inside pocket of his jacket and writing down a few words, smiling way the way to his sister's house.

However, when he got there, his happiness faded quickly. 

 

"Where the hell where you, Jug?!" Jellybean demanded as she opened the door. "I've been calling you for the past hour! Your cell, your apartment, even the library! You have any idea how worried I was?" Behind her, the guests were trying hard not to listen in, but as usual, she was being too loud. 

"My phone died," Jughead replied in a quiet and contained voice. "I know I'm useless, JB, but I have your freaking address written down, and I'm still able to catch a damn taxi!" 

Regret came over her face. "Jug--"

"Save it, JB." He handed her the bouquet. "Here. It's not what you asked, but it was the best I could do." 

"Jug, come on.” She said, seeing his face. “I'm sorry. Please, don't leave." Shaking his head, he turned around, and took the stairs, not wanting to wait for the elevator. 

He was out on the street, about to call a taxi, when someone called him. "J, wait up." Connor, JB's husband ran the few meters between them, an apologetic look on his face.

"Connor, don't." 

"She didn't mean to. You know she didn't. Forsythia gets alarmed for anything and everything, and when she does, her temper gets the best of her. You know that."

It doesn't take much more to convince Jughead to return upstairs. He never liked social events, not even before, and despite knowing what expects him inside, the stares, the faux concern and the gossips, he goes up for the same reason he did anything nowadays: because it made his sister happy. 

 

Jughead woke up with his alarm. Still half-asleep, as he reached to turn it off, he noticed the time - 6:30 - and a post-it over the display, that read  _You're in New York._

He closed his eyes again, the words repeating inside his head.  _You're in New York. You're in New --_ He sat up abruptly, fully awake.

_New York? What the hell was he doing in New York?_

Confused, he couldn't recognize his surroundings. Then, his eyes spotted a folder, on a table, facing the bed.  _READ THIS EVERY MORNING,_ was written over it in huge capital letters. 

Getting up, he grabbed the file, nowhere near ready for what was inside. 

Precisely twenty-four minutes later, Jughead had reached the end of it. The last page had another note.

 _Call me if you want to talk about it._  

JB's pretty cursive handwriting brought a small smile to his face, despite all the overwhelming emotions and confused thoughts inside him. He took some moments to walk over his apartment, letting reality sink in and then went to turn on his laptop, where, according to the file, he would find a planner with information on his daily routine.

 

_7h00 - Take your meds. (Box inside the bathroom's cabinet.)_

 

It was 6:56. Jughead went to the bathroom, finding a hand-sized box, separated in three lines and eight columns. The top line had a letter, indicating the day of the week, and the first and second spaces on the following lines had a sun and a moon drawing respectively. 

He didn't allow himself to think too much about the stupid box while taking the pills. 

 

_7h10 - Breakfast. Check cellphone, recorder, and notebook._

 

For today, his phone had a memo that said he had forgotten his recorder home the day before. Minus one thing to do. He checked his email, that only had subscription alerts and other futile stuff, and then reached for the notebook. 

The last page had a few notes about JB's dinner party, nothing too important, but turning around, was something weird. 

_Don't forget - Betty, flower girl._

Really? Had he really written  _don't forget_ to himself?  _Jesus Christ._

 

Grabbing his phone, he called JB. 

 _"Hey. You okay? Want to talk about it?"_ She asked gently, answering on the second ring. 

"So, I call you every morning?" He heard her sigh.

_"No. Sometimes you do, sometimes you don't... depends. Do you need me to come over?"_

"No, JB. I'm... fine. Whatever that means." He paused, looking at his notebook. "Yesterday, did I mention someone named Betty?" 

_"Betty? No. You didn't. Why?"_

"No reason. I wrote something down, and it would have been better if I hadn't written anything at all." He said frustrated.

_"What do you mean?"_

"It's just... you would think someone with a fucked-up brain would know how to take notes, but apparently, I suck at that too!" 

On the other side, Jellybean recognized the signs of an angry mood starting, and after three years, she was used to those popping up here and there. 

_"Jug. You know thinking like that won't help."_

"Nothing will, JB! I'm fucking useless!" He snapped with an angry yell, that he regretted almost immediately. 

 _"It's okay, Jug."_ She told him ever so kindly. 

"No, it's not JB. I'm an ass. I shouldn't have lashed out like that." He paused. "Will you be by this weekend? I thought you could come over, maybe pizza and a movie?" 

 _"Actually, I'll be upstate with Connor."_ She replied in a conciliatory tone. _"Raincheck?Maybe next week?"_

"Sure. I'll let you go. I should be getting ready for work, anyways."

 _"Have a nice day, big bro. And call if you need anything, okay?"_  

According to his planner, he worked at the public library, from 10 am to 6 pm, Mondays, Thursdays, and Fridays, and until 8 pm on Tuesdays and Wednesdays, checking books in and out. Which, after a moment of consideration, didn't seem bad at all, since it not much skill or intelligence was required at all.

Later that night, when his best friend Archie Andrews called, inviting him for a guy's night out on Friday, Jughead pretended not to know that Jellybean was probably behind the whole thing. 

 

That Friday, he and Archie had dinner at a nice pizza place before heading to a bar, to watch the Mets game. Jughead was the farthest thing from a sports aficionado, but he respected his friend's passion since they were teens, taking full advantage of any aperitifs the bar served whilst enjoying the only beer he could drink in small and appreciative sips.

They finished up earlier than usual, though, because Jughead had a shift on the following morning, the last of the two Saturdays he worked every month. 

Arriving home, he went through his routine of downloading everything he had recorded during the day to his computer where a software converted voices into text that could be read later on, whenever he wished or needed. However, instead of just going to bed with a book, or with one of his favorite Hollywood classics, Jughead found himself going through the file he read every morning. 

Jellybean had had the concern to have it organized in a timeline sort of way, and the first pages dated from three years ago. It always amazed Jughead how his had changed in a few weeks’ time. 

It had started with headaches. Strong headaches, that were on and off at first, but soon evolved into full-on migraines, that left him light sensitive and with double vision.

Initially, Jughead didn't worry. As a writer, he hadn't had the healthiest habits, he lived off of coffee, and more often than not, preferred to spend the nights awake working and sleeping during the day. Living alone also didn't cooperate with healthy eating habits, so all in all, he thought the migraines and the tiredness was just his body, finally getting back at him, for years of being mistreated.  He tried to get healthy, hoping it would help, along with the painkillers, but it didn't. It got worse. 

Two days after the nausea and vomiting had started, Jughead was with JB when a blinding pain behind his eyes made him lost his balance and pass out. That was the last thing he remembered. 

According to the journal like pages that followed, he had woken up in the hospital. According to the doctors, Jughead had a brain aneurysm, that had started leaking. The doctors insisted it was too late for any other treatment besides a surgery. When questioned about any kind of damage that could result from the leaking or the surgery itself, all the doctors had said was that they wouldn't know immediately. Each brain and each lesion was unique. But they were optimistic. It was an early diagnosis, the leaking didn't seem too severe and Jughead was young and as _"healthy as a horse"._

The surgery had had complications. The leaking had been more serious than expected, and he had been in a coma for a whole week.

When he woke up, _"You were you",_ Jellybean's handwriting read. _"You were okay. Then you fell asleep. And when you woke up again, you couldn't remember things. It started small, but gradually, whenever you slept you forgot more and more until a few days later, you couldn't remember anything from the day before. It was like your mind was reset every night."_

The prognosis was worse than anyone could have expected. His hippocampus had been damaged. After a battery of tests, with all kinds of professionals, they learned his short-term memory had been compromised. It didn't stop there. The damage to his brain cells seemed to be progressive, which explained why every single day, he gradually forgot more and more. 

The rest of the file was filled with other exams and medical reports on his condition. During the first few months after the surgery, he had refused to accept his... situation, looking for second and third opinions. However, the more time passed, the worse he got until finally, he gave up trying altogether. Not long after, he started to wake up memoryless. 

His most recent memory was passing out in JB's house. Every day, he woke as if he had just woken up after being there, with her. The last three years didn't exist at all until he got up and read the folder.

Jughead looked at the last scan images on the file. What had once been considered a bright mind, was now broken beyond repair. Some people had said he had been lucky. It could have been much worse. Other patients hadn't made it at all, or if they had, it had been with physical disabilities, like impaired speech or compromised motor functions.

However, what those people failed to understand was that before, his mind had been all he had. Now, it was doomed to 22 years of memories and a whole lifetime of conditioning and incapacity. 

As he laid down to sleep that night, Jughead swore he could feel his fucked brain erasing everything he had lived that day.

 

Saturday night, Jughead had just signed off his station, ready to go home after a busy shift, when the sound of running footsteps called his attention. Looking up from his phone, he saw a blonde girl, with a stash of books in her hands, breathing heavily. She put the books over the counter, reaching inside her bag. “I’m so sorry. Please, can I still return these?” She said whilst still looking for something in her bag.

Jughead could have said no. It would have been easier than turning the computer on again and logging in. However, seeing how flustered she was, he didn’t have the heart to say no. “Just wait a minute while I turn this back on.” He said looking down at the screen.

“It’s you!” Her voice suddenly, and when he looked up, she was staring at him, a smile on her face. _Damn it._ He hated when this happened. Sometimes someone would recognize him from somewhere, and come, and talk, and he had to act as if he remembered them at all.

She seemed to notice his blank face. “I’m Betty, from the flower shop? I saved your ass the other day.” She added with a smile and a funny face.

“B-Betty. Hi. Forgive me, I’m hopeless with faces.” He could see she was being nice, and for some reason, he decided to be nice as well, instead of blowing her off like he did with everyone else.

“It’s okay. I bet you must see a lot of faces around here every day. So, did your sister and her mother-in-law like the flowers?” Jughead had no idea what she was talking about, but yet, he nodded.

“They did. You really saved my ass that day.” Finally, he managed to log in. “You have your card with you?”

“Yes, here.” He inserted her number, and a second later, her full record was on his screen.

“I’m afraid these are all overdue. You’ll have to pay a fine.” Betty sighed, nodding.

“How much will it cost me?” Jughead grabbed his calculator.

“Let me see. Six books, four days delayed, it’ll you cost you six dollars.”

“Crap! I should really be more organized. This wouldn’t keep happening if I only wrote things down.” She complained, searching her bag again. “I was going to come by yesterday, but I got caught up with this book I’m reading, and… _ugh._ Where’s my wallet?!”  

“Betty?” He called after a second. When she looked up, he was pointing at the wallet she had put over the books after giving him her card.

“Jesus! I’m such a mess!” She said with a sheepish smile. “Sorry. It’s been a long day.”

“Don’t worry.” She handed him a 10-dollar bill, and as he opened the cashier to give her the change, Betty spoke again.

“Can I take these two back home with me?” She asked, pointing to the books on the top of the pile. “I still need them for the paper I’m writing.”

“Unfortunately, you need to wait 24 hours before removing a delayed book from the premises again. I’m afraid you’ll have to wait until Monday.” His words brought gloominess to her beautiful face.

“My paper is due on Monday. I’m so screwed.” She said, a hand running over her face.

Jughead’s next actions surprised him. In a few seconds, he was changing her due dates on the system. “Here.” He said pushing the two books in her direction. “Take it. You have until Tuesday.”

“Wait, I thought—” He shrugged at her question.

“Perks of being a librarian.” Suddenly her arms were around him in a hug.

 _“Thank you so, so much_ _!”_ Betty said cheerfully. “I don’t know how to thank you— _Jeez_ , I don’t even know your name.”

“Jughead.” He said with a small smile.

“Your name is Jughead?” Again, he shrugged.

“It’s a nickname but trust me. The real thing is even worse.”

“Thank you, Jughead. Really.”

“Don’t worry.” He paused. “Just don’t forget to give them back by Tuesday.” Betty grabbed her phone.

“Will you be here on Tuesday?”

“Yes. I’m here from 10 am to 8 pm.” She nodded writing something on her iPhone.

“Okay.” Another small pause. “It’s a date. See?” She asked with the same cheerful tone, showing him what she had written on her memo app. _Date with Jughead. Don’t forget books_ _!!!!!_

He couldn’t help but smile. And this time, it was a genuine smile. Not the fake and tight ones he was constantly giving to everyone. “I got to run. See you on Tuesday, Jughead!” And just as she came in, she was gone, leaving him standing there, still smiling like an idiot.

“You sleeping in?” The night vigil asked coming from checking up the hallways and startling him. 

“N-No- I’m just leaving.”

 

The first thing Jughead did as he walked out of the library, was grab his recorder. 

_Betty, flower girl. Blonde hair, gorgeous green eyes, clumsy, beautiful. Where did we meet? Check notes and recordings. Set an alarm, remember her._

 


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my God! I was blown away by your response to this. Thank you so so much, for each and every kudo, comment, and bookmark! You guys are awesome!
> 
> I forgot to mention this last chapter, but I'm doing the corrections on my lonesome, so I'd like to apologize upfront for any grammar or spelling mistakes you may find.

* * *

_Betty_

“V?” Betty called as she entered the apartment she shared with her best friend. “You won’t believe who I just found at the library.”

Veronica looked up from the magazine she had been mindlessly reading, as her nails dried. “Your organization?” She asked with a teasing tone. Half the fun of living with Betty was seeing her running around like a headless chicken every time she was late for something.

“Ha, very funny. But no.” The blonde said, taking her coat off, along with her sweater and snickers, and setting two books and her bag on the coffee table. “Remember the great tipper I told you about the other day?”

“The one that looked like James Dean and you were stupid enough to not give your number to?” The raven-haired’s interest was definitely sparked now. “No way, B.”

“Yes, way. He works there. At first, he didn’t remember me, but then he saved my life, bending the rules to allow me to bring these back until Tuesday.” Veronica raised an eyebrow at her best friend, smiling.

“You better do yourself a favor and thank him with your phone number when you go to return those.”

“Veronica!” Her best friend only giggled.

“I only have your best interests at heart, Betty Cooper _._ ” She paused. “Now, serious though, B. You really need to find yourself a guy. It doesn’t have to be planned or meaningful or last forever, just have some fun, now and then.” 

“Fun? Veronica, I can barely manage school, work, and my everyday day life. You really think I should add _fun_ to that list?” V only shrugged.

“Buy a damn planner, Cooper.”

Once upon a time, back in middle and high school, Betty used to have a plan. Being best student and valedictorian had earned her a ticket to the best universities, and she was certain that in four or so years she would be ruling the world.

For the first two years, even if the life in the city turned out to be so wonderfully overwhelming, everything happened as she had planned. It all changed nearly a year ago when her mother started talking about her going back home after she finished her education.

Don’t get her wrong, Betty loved Riverdale. It was her home. Nevertheless, she couldn’t picture herself going back there after seeing so much of the world like she had in the last three years.

Of course, that made her and her mother butt heads. And Alice Cooper wouldn’t be Alice Cooper if she fought fair, so, for the past year, she had turned to blackmail, refusing to continue financing Betty’s education, in the hopes that it would make her daughter realize how dependable she was, and give up any bigger dreams she might had and go back home.  

It didn’t work. Betty became determined in proving her mother wrong. It was tough. Adulthood felt like this huge mess, where things would refuse to be part of any kind of plan. Most days, she felt like she was sinking, juggling work and college, but she wasn’t going to give up.

As she put more thought into Veronica’s words, she knew her friend had a point, even if getting herself a man was the last thing on her mind right now.

Between working and finishing her assignment, Tuesday arrived faster. Again, Betty got late, this time the traffic was to blame, so she walked into the library when there were only fifteen minutes until they closed doors.

“I was almost thinking you weren’t coming,” Jughead said offhandedly, looking up from his phone when she stepped in front of him.

“I set a memo! No way I’d forget.” She replied smiling and sliding the books to him. “You have no idea how this helped.” Betty continued, as he took the books, logging them back into the system.

“Happy to be of assistance, though I should probably ask you not to mention this to anyone, and not miss your deadlines again.” He said sardonically, a handsome small grin on his lips, putting the books into a cart behind him. As she observed him, Veronica’s words came back to her. _Okay, it doesn’t have to be meaningful. Fun. Have fun._

“Are you already heading home?”  She asked out of the blue, unsure of what she was even doing. “’Cause I know this great pizza place nearby, and I would really like to thank you for this.” A weird expression appeared on his face. _Way to go, Betty. You sound like a creep._ “I mean, if you want, dinner’s on me.” She added hoping he wouldn’t notice how awkward she sounded. When he didn’t say anything, she spoke again. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have asked like this. That sounded stalk- _ish._ I don’t even know if you already had plans… I should probably go.”

“Actually,” He said just as she was turning around. “I’d love some pizza.”

_Jughead_

As they walked outside, Jughead asked himself what the hell he was doing. Going out with a girl, as if he was normal. For the past three years, he hadn’t engaged in any date related activities, knowing how incompatible a new relationship of any kind was with his current life. Maybe this meant he had lost his mind for good.

“How long have you been in the city for?” He asked, trying to make conversation, even if the silence was somewhat comfortable.

“Three years, give or take. I came to study.” Betty replied with a small smile. “Is that blatant that I’m not from here?” Jughead returned her smile, shaking his head.

“City people aren’t as polite, or as smiley as you are.” She looked at him with a funny face. “Not that it’s a bad thing. It isn’t. Being polite and smiley, I mean.” He tried to clarify, a hand on the back of his neck, as he mentally cursed himself for being so rusty at this.

“Thanks, I guess?” She said laughing.

“What course are you taking?”

“Journalism, with a minor in obsessing over what I’ll do with myself once it’s over.” Jughead smiled.

“Obsessing is only natural. Do you have something in mind?” Betty nodded.

“Well, my parents want me to go back home, to work with them in the only newspaper Riverdale has… However, a part of me just wants to travel to the world and become the next Christiane Amanpour.”

Her dilemma made him go back in time, when he had been in her shoes, the future waiting for him.

“I don’t doubt your parents have good intentions, but you should do what makes you happy,” Jughead said after a moment. Betty stared at him, her eyes shining even in the dark.

“That’s a… profound piece of advice.” She said with a laugh, and he couldn’t help but laugh too at the contagious sound. “What about you, Jughead? What do you do?”

“I… I work at the library.” He replied with a small smile. “I’ve always loved books.” He added in an explanation that seemed necessary. “And… I used to attempt writing them as well.” Betty smiled at his words.

"Why you don't write anymore?" _Yes, Jughead, why don't you write anymore?_ A scornful voice asked inside his head. _Because your head is so fucked up you can't write more than a few pages, without forgetting all about it the next day._

"Major writer's block, I suppose." He replied, ignoring the voice. 

They walked for another few minutes, before she entered a small alley-like street, and stopped in front a small glass door, that didn’t seem like much. “The only thing is that they don’t have tables, so we’ll have to find somewhere to sit or eat and walk. I promise, though, it’ll be the best pizza you ever had.”

Betty kept her promise. It was the best pizza Jughead had. Not that he remembered the last time he had pizza, but from what he did remember, this easily took the top of the list.

“This, is, really, good.” He said between bites as they walked down the sixth avenue, and Betty laughed.

“I told you so.” She took another bite of her own slice, turning to him. “So, you are a writer. I should have probably imagined that. I mean, you have all the writer vibes.” Jughead’s forehead furrowed, as a question formed un his lips.

“Writer vibes?” Betty laughed a little.

“Yeah, I mean, the way you look at things, like you a whole story was unfolding in front of your eyes. And you have writer's fingers. Those should have been the first tell.” When she saw the interrogation mark in his clear eyes, she continued. “It’s like pianist fingers or ballerina's feet.”

“Oh, I see. You do have a journalist’s eyes if you were able to notice all that from just this.” He replied in a teasing tone, and Betty gave him a cocky smile.

“Well, I did win a prize at High School for the school’s newspaper. So, I guess you’re right.” She teased, but then suddenly stopped, pointing across the street. “Look! Ducks!” Across the busy avenue, was an entrance to the Central Park, and only then, did Jughead realize how much they had walked. He had been truly distracted by her company, their talk, and the pizza. “Come on!” Betty said pulling his hand as they crossed to the other side. “Give me your crust.” She asked, observing the creatures that were too far from their pond.

“My crust?” He was nearly finishing his third and last slice, half wanting another since he was still hungry.

“Yeah, for the ducks.” He took the last bites where the cheese and the pepperoni still were and handed it to her.

Betty approached the ducks slowly, and as she crumbled the crust, feeding it to the ducks that shouldn’t have been there at all, smiling like a child, Jughead watched in silence.

_The blonde strands falling over her face framed her eyes and her smile in a perfect peaceful contrast to the rush and the hanky-panky._

“Jughead? Do you want to try?” Her voice called him from his thoughts.

“Me? Oh, no. I’m not really an animal person.” Betty burst out laughing and shaking her head.

“These are ducks! They’re not animal people either. It’s a one side business transaction. You feed them, they leave. Here.” She said putting a piece of his former crust in his hand, and he stiffly tried to do what she had done with such grace.

As if only to prove her point, the ducks left just after finishing the rest of the bread on the sidewalk, returning to their pond, without a second look in their direction.

“When I first got to New York, I used to come every Sunday to the park, and share my breakfast with them,” Betty said, still looking to where the ducks had disappeared between the bushes and the fence. “I don’t really have that much time, anymore, but I try to come whenever I have a few minutes to spare.” Afore he could say something her phone rang.

“V? Oh, crap! I forgot! I’m sorry, I’ll try to get there as soon as possible.” She hung up, turning to Jughead. “I locked my roommate outside. I lost my keys, so she lends me hers, because I’m always home sooner than her, but I forgot all about her!” She was being her clumsy and cute self again, and Jughead smiled, stepping on the street to call her a taxi, while she dug into her bag for her wallet.

As a car stopped beside him, Jughead moved to hold the door open for her. “What a gentleman! I had a really good time, Jughead.” Betty said, wallet finally in her hands.

“Me too.” She was about to enter the vehicle when he stopped her. “C-can I have your number? I… I’d like to do this again.” Again, she dug into her bag, saying sorry to the driver.

“Here. I don’t know my number by heart, but this is from the flower shop. You can call me, and I’ll give you my real number.”  Planting a small kiss on his cheek, she was gone, leaving him grinning speechlessly and stupidly on the sidewalk.

 

_“Wait, you went on a date without telling me? I’m genuinely hurt Jug.”_ Archie said with mocked hurt in his voice.

“It wasn’t a date! She just invited me for pizza and a walk.”

_“Sounds like a date to me. You asked for her number, right?”_ Jughead rolled his eyes.

“Yes, Archie. My brain didn’t erase the do’s and don’ts of asking a girl out.” He scoffed grumpily at the phone, but Archie only laughed.

_“Keep me posted, Jug. I’m glad you’re getting out there again. Your life as a hermit was already worrying me.”_   

“Yes, because I’m totally relationship material.” Archie sighed on the other side.

_“I’m not talking about a relationship. You used to have fun before. You can still do that, go out, get yourself a girl. You even have the perfect reason to not call them afterward.”_ It was a poor taste joke, but Jughead couldn’t help but laugh. It had taken some time for people to start accepting the sardonic way he talked about his… _condition_. Archie had been one of the first to understand and follow Jug’s lead.

“Alright, Andrews. I’ve got things to do.”

Finishing their conversation, Jughead found himself once again, speaking on his record, recounting the night he had with Betty, as to not forget a thing. 

 

Two nights later, Jughead was eating his dinner when Jellybean walked into the apartment as if she owned the place.

“Why did I have to hear from Red that you went on a date?!” She demanded, throwing her coat on the couch along with her keys.

“Because Archie is unable to keep his trap shut?” Jughead asked, leaning on his chair, watching as JB jumped to sit over his countertop. “I eat there, you know? Remind me again why I gave you a set of keys?” She rolled her eyes.

“Your date. Speak, brother.” He sighed at her demands.

“It wasn’t a date! She just invited me to grab some pizza after we left the library.”

“Ooh! That’s where you met her? At the library? That's so corny!” Jughead knew it would be pointless to argue or try to withheld information from her. Jelly would simply annoy him to death, or until he spilled everything, whichever came first. 

“No.” At the defeat in his tone, she smiled victoriously. “Apparently we met before, where she works.” He reached for his notebook, opening it on a page before showing it to her.

_Don't forget - Betty, flower girl._

“Wait. She’s _the_ Betty you asked me about?” Jughead didn’t remember asking Jelly anything, so he just shrugged. “How did you meet her again?”

“Eh. You know the drill. She found me, actually. I had no idea who she was, but I tried to be nice. And I helped her out. That was last Saturday. And on Tuesday, she returned some books just last minute, and noticing I was going home, she asked if I wanted to have some pizza, ‘cause she knew this great place. That was it. We ate, we walked, she left. Happy, now?” At the way he retold what happened, in a monotone voice, Jellybean crossed her arms.

“Seriously? That’s all you have to say?” Jughead nodded. “Was that all you told your redhead friend?” Her tone ripped a laugh from him.

“Are you jealous of Archie or something?” The annoyed expression was still on her face. “Yes, Jelly. I told him the same things. Actually, there’s not much to tell. I asked for her number, but we both know I won’t call.” 

“Jug—”

“Do you know how many times I’ve listened to the fucking recorder ever since Tuesday?” Jellybean took a deep breath.

“You do it every day for me, for Archie… why not for a new _friend_?” He didn’t have the energy to explain that he had no desire to bring someone else into his mess of a life. He had enough of it as it was, people whispering whenever he entered rooms, the silent remarks about how he wouldn’t remember a thing, and what was probably worst: the pity stares. “You should go out more, Jug. Have fun!” She continued, bringing him from his considerations.

“Now you sound just like Archie.” He replied giving her a pointed look.

“I’m worried about you, Jug.” Jellybean finally said after another moment. “I don’t want to see you living the rest of your life alone.” Jughead could see exactly what his sister was doing. Jelly had always had him wrapped around her finger, and she knew which buttons to push. However, even though he could see right through her, he couldn’t say no.

“Fine! Damn it! I’ll call her, okay?” The pouty face turned into a smile, and in a second, she had her arms around him in a hug.

“Yes! That’s all I’m asking. A friend and some fun. You see, it will be good for you.” Jughead rolled his eyes at her.

“You came here just to bother me, or was there a reason for this unannounced visit?” Jellybean slapped his arm.

“Be nice to me, brother!” Jughead only laughed harder. “I wanted to see you. Maybe we could watch that movie you wanted to see on Friday? Connor missed his flight, and won’t be home until early tomorrow, and I didn’t feel like being all alone at home.”

“How do you want me to be nice when you just came here because your husband left you all alone?”

After another slap and more teasing, brother and sister found themselves sitting on Jughead’s bed, eating ice cream and watching _Sabrina,_ JB’s favorite movie of all time. Before the movie was over, she noticed Jughead had fallen asleep.

With a pang in her chest, she gently got up, turning the TV off, and cleaning up the dessert dishes. It hurt more than she would ever let on, to know that in a few hours, when he woke up, the moments they had just shared wouldn’t exist in his mind.  

They had always been as thick as thieves. Probably because of their fucked-up childhood, from an early age, Jughead had been all she knew: a brother, a friend, a father… She owed everything to him. And what made the hurt feel worse, was knowing that she couldn’t do anything to make him better… still, she tried. She was always there, whenever he needed, and even after he gave up, she kept researching, looking for doctors, for new therapies, medicines, and treatments. She refused to give up hope.

After finishing the dishes, she grabbed the recorder he kept turned on in the living room, registering a few things, before taking a spare blanket, and nesting herself on the couch, hoping to get at least two hours of sleep, before she had to go and pick up Connor.  

Later that morning, Jellybean was on her way home with Connor, when she got a text.

_“You're so screw_ _ed_ _!_   _I’m changing my locks, JB.”_ She laughed, knowing he had gotten the surprise she had left for him.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet again, I'd like to thank you for the comments and kudos. And as I wrote before, I'm doing the corrections on my lonesome, so I apologize upfront for any grammar or spelling mistakes you may find.

 

* * *

 

That morning, Jughead was hearing to yesterday's recording while cooking, when suddenly Celine Dion's _All By Myself_ blaster on the speakers, scaring him half to death and costing a plate, and the potatoes he had just cooked.

Before he could dry his hands and go and turned it off, the song was over, giving place to Jellybean's voice. _“I love you, big bro. And remember, I don’t want to see you spend the rest of your life all by yourself. Take a moment to consider Celine's heartfelt words.”_ She finished giggling hard, and Jughead ended up laughing, even though it had annoyed the hell out of him.

Now, he found himself on his couch, cellphone in hand, looking at Betty's card. On one hand, he cursed JB for tricking him into doing this. On the other hand, although a little nervous, he was actually looking forward to seeing Betty again. That is if she accepted going out with him in a not out of the blue way.

_Man up. You did this before. Several times. It’s just a phone call. It’s just a girl._ He told himself as he finally dialed the number.

_“Flower Hut, how can I help?”_ The male voice wasn’t what Jughead was expecting.

“Hi, um, can I talk with Betty, please?”

“ _Hold on for a second.”_ He heard the man scream her name, and a few seconds later, “ _This is Betty.”_

“Betty, hey. It’s Jughead.”

_“Jug! I was wondering when you would call. How are you?”_

“I’m good, thanks. I… called, to ask if you wanted to go out one of these days.” _Nice and subtle,_ he thought, passing a hand over his face.

_“I’d love to. What do you have in mind?”_ Jughead frowned at her question. He hadn’t thought that far ahead.

“I was actually wondering if you would have an idea…” He said, regretting the words as soon as they came out of his mouth.

_“Well,”_ She started with a laugh. _“I took you to one of my favorite places the other day. Why don’t you do the same?”_ One of his favorite places. He could work with that.

“I like your idea. How do you feel about Friday night, next week?”

 

_Betty_

As per request, Betty had come to meet Jughead by the library at the end of his shift. This time, as he walked down the front stairs, she noticed he wasn’t wearing the flannel and band t-shirt from the other day, having opted for dark jeans and a dark blue shirt.

“Betty,” Jughead said giving her a light kiss on the cheek. She made a mental note that she liked how he said her name, quietly and a bit out of breath. “You look gorgeous.” He said, taking her in, and Betty was glad she had heard Veronica about using the green blouse instead of the pink one she was originally going with. _The green lits up your eyes, B._

“Thanks. You clean up nice too.” Jughead gave her a smile that made her weak on the knees for a second.

“Shall we?” He said stepping out and calling them a taxi. Once inside, he spoke again. “When you said I could take you to one of my favorite places, I immediately knew where to take you.”

“And where are we going?” Jughead smiled, and the happiness in his face was evident.

“First, I'm taking you to Raoul’s for dinner. They have the best burger in Manhattan. And when I say the best, I mean the best.” She laughed a little at his serious face and tone. “And then, if you feel like it, I thought we could go and watch a movie. There’s this old cinema, called the Bijou, where they only play the classics.”

Betty was surprised with how easy conversation seemed to flow between her and Jughead. They talked about movies, and books, and music, and the love they had for the big city. She had been in a few dates, mostly setups from Veronica since she had left home, but none had been quite like this, comfortable and interesting… turned out, Jughead wasn’t just handsome. He had a brain to match his devilish green-blue eyes, and if there was something Betty liked was an intelligent man.

At the cinema, she couldn’t help but laugh when that night's movie turned out to be _Rebel Without a Cause,_ finding it ironic since she had told Veronica that Jughead reminded her of James Dean.

“I hope you enjoyed tonight,” Jughead said after a moment, while they walked out of the Bijou. She could sense some sort of… hesitancy in his voice, and in the way his shoulders were hunched over, every now and then, as if hiding or trying to shelter himself, and albeit Betty couldn’t understand, she found herself wanting to.

“Oh, Jug! I had the most wonderful time.”

 

_Jughead_

As Betty smiled, Jughead found himself wondering how powerful a simple smile could be, because it felt like she was lighting him up with the simple way her lips had curled up, a faint shadow of dimples appearing in her face as her eyes illuminated.

“As far as a second first date is concerned,” she continued. “This was perfect.”

“Second first date?” Jughead asked, unable to keep a grin from his face.

“Well, I know the first time the two of us went out wasn’t really… uh, conventional, I basically ambushed you, but… I thought of it as a date.” Much to her and to his surprise, Jughead put an arm around Betty’s shoulder.

“An unconventional first date. It even has a literary hint to it.” He joked, smiling, and Betty leaned her head to his shoulder, laughing.  

As a taxi appeared on the horizon, Jughead knew the night was ending. “I’m glad we did this, Betts.”

“Betts?” She asked making him realize he’d used the nickname that had been playing in his head. “No one never called me something other than Elizabeth or Betty. I like it.” She got on her tiptoes, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

Jughead knew from his notes that she had kissed him just like this the other night, but this felt like the first time.

“Goodnight, Betts.” He said opening the door, so she could enter the car.

“Goodnight, Juggy.” 

Sitting home alone, later that night, Jughead grabbed his recorder. “You had a date with Betty Cooper tonight. It was great. She’s amazing. And you’ll be an ass if you let this chance pass you by.”

 

“We’re next,” Jellybean said getting up, and just as he was going to follow her, his phone rang. _Betty._ With a sigh, he rejects it, texting that he would call her later.

They walked down the corridor, his phone vibrating again, this time with a text.

_Next favorite is on me. I hope you don’t mind musicals._

He was smiling at his phone like a silly girl when they reached the doctor’s office.

“As I’m sure your neurologist told you, Mr. Jones, there hasn’t been any improvement since our last appointment, but the good news is that your lesion seems to be stagnant.” The doctor paused, writing something down. “Have you had any headaches?”

“Uhm, according to the uh, records, just one or two, not too strong.” The doctor wrote again.

“That’s good, Mr. Jones. And it’s good to hear that the system is still working for you. Your sister here did an amazing job. Should we set up our next appointment?” Right then, as the doctor mentioned next appointments, it dawned on Jughead that he would be doing this same thing for the rest of his life. Doctors appointments, pills, scans, and exams, cursed to always depend on recording and writing down everything.

“Can’t you fix me?” He asked hastily, making both JB and the doctor stared at him for a second. Usually, Jughead was always with his lips sealed during these routine consults.

“We are working on it, Mr. Jones. There are some treatments being developed, and some promising trials will be available a year or so from now.” 

“A year? Jesus! Another year like this will drive me crazy! I don’t want to live another year like this! I – My life works, sure, and the system is perfect, but I can’t – I want my brain back. I need my mind back. I need to be able to have new experiences, to remember new people, to make new memories –“ He stopped talking, putting his head between his hands, trying to coach his mind back to the usual control.

“Should we consider increasing the dosage of anxiety medication you have been taking?” The doctor’s voice made Jughead look up.

“Increase the dosage? Right.” He repeated with a scoff, looking at his sister. “Are we done?”

“I will have my secretary call to set the next appointment.” With that, Jughead opened the door and left.  JB took a deep breath, giving the doctor an apologetic look.

“I’m sorry."

“Don’t worry, Mrs. Jordan." After years of seeing cases like this, he was used to the patients' reactions. "Have a nice day.”

The drive home was silent. Finally, as they arrived, Jellybean spoke. “We should talk about this, Jug.”

“What’s there to say, JB?” He asked with a quiet voice, not looking away from the window. A moment later, he grabbed his cellphone. _“You had a date with Betty Cooper tonight.”_ The record said. _“It was great. She’s amazing.”_ He pressed paused, finally looking at her. “I like her. Betty. And I don’t know what to do.”

Jellybean took a deep breath. “I’m happy you took my advice.” She started with a somewhat careful tone. “And pissed that you didn’t tell me anything about it.” She half-joked, hitting his arm. “But… Listen, go out some more, get to know her for real. And… if you start liking her more than you already do, you should tell her, Jug.”  

Jughead stared at his sister for a moment. “Tell her?”

“Yes, Jug. It’s not fair for her not to know.” He shook his head.

“What if knowing ruins things for us?” JB turned to him, crossing her arms.

“What if knowing doesn’t change a thing?” She argued.

“What if knowing ruins things for us?” Since they were kids, Jughead had this habit of repeating his point in the middle of an argument, ignoring whatever the other person had to say, which was infuriating, but also very smart.

“If it ruins things, it’s because she’s not the right person for you. Plain and simple, Jug.” Nodding, he got out of the car. “Are you going to be okay?” She asked before he walked to his door. 

“Yeah, Jelly. Don’t worry. Bye.”

Jughead was only inside for a few minutes. After the morning he had, the walls seemed to be closing down on him, so he got up, and left for a walk.  
  
He always liked walking around the city. It was something that seemed to clear his mind, whether he was fighting a writer's block or even before when he just couldn’t bring himself to go back to his broken and fucked up excuse of a family.  
  
His breakdown earlier had made him realize that in fact, he still wanted a chance to get better. Unlike what he had been telling himself, he hadn’t given up wanting his mind back.

After getting a coffee and a bagel, Jughead went back home and started to research current treatments for his condition. Maybe, just maybe, it wouldn’t be a waste of time.

 

_Betty_

Betty was home, neck-deep in books and articles for her next test when Veronica knocked on her door.

“How badly do you want to get out of here?” She asked mischievously, pointing at the desk, filled with textbooks in front of Betty.

“V, I should really try and get some things done.” Between her own procrastination and Jughead, Betty had let some of the work pill up, and if she wanted to go out with him next weekend, she should really try and get to work.

“Not what I asked.” Betty sighed.

“I would really _really_ like to get out of here, but I can’t.”

“Can’t and won’t are very different things. Besides, I was thinking about ordering from that Italian place you love… Come on, I need my bestie tonight.” Betty was up and away from her book the next second.

“You had me at Italian.”

Once they sat down to eat, Betty turned to Veronica. “Why did you say you needed me, V?”

“ _Well…_ ” She began, singing the word. “There might be this… guy.”

“A guy?!” Betty cried, forgetting her bruschetta.

“Yes. His name is Archibald Andrews, he’s on his way to being a very promising lawyer, and he also happens to be the only flavor I haven’t tasted yet – red.” She finished with her signature grin.

“How did you guys meet?”

“You remember Josie? From my Design class? Her boyfriend Reggie works with Archibald. They set us up for dinner last week, and we've been texting since.”

“ _And?”_ The blonde asked, still smiling.

“ _And_ he asked me out on a second date.” Veronica paused, thinking for a moment. “Back when we were home, did you ever think we would end up here? Nearly graduates, studying in prestigious schools, living the life in the big city, and hopefully, now with two hunks on our arms?” They laughed at that. “Speaking of hunks, what about yours?” Betty ate some of her pasta, before replying.

“Well, we are on for our third date next week.” Veronica clapped her hands like an excited child.

“Third date. The lines get thinner, the spaces began to close in… ladies and gentlemen, it’s kissing time!” She spoke in a voice that could have come straight from those exaggerated tv shows. Betty couldn’t help but blush a little. She had been thinking about that since their last date, but Jug was so respectful, and a bit closed off, she didn’t want him to think less of her for taking the first step. She had never been that kind of girl anyway.

“We'll see, V. I’m letting things happen naturally, you know? I mean, Jughead is so different from the last guys I dated…”

“Being different from Adam Chisholm, Trev Smith, John Nelson, Dexter Howard and Chuck Clayton already earns this Jughead points in my book.” Her tone was so casual, but Betty was baffled.

“Wait a sec. Did you just name all of my past boyfriends?” Veronica just shrugged.

“I am a great best friend. And besides, it’s not like you've had a lot of names to add to the list. Compared to me, you’re a saint, Betty Cooper.” At that, Betty laughed hard.

“Me? A saint? If I remember correctly, I was the one to offer you your first joint.” Veronica giggled, remembering the day they had gotten high at a party at Trev's house.

“You were only repaying me for being your first and only lesbian kiss.” Betty blushed again, and as their conversation continued, she was glad to have passed on studying to hang out with the girl who was more of a sister to her than Polly would ever be.

 

_Jughead_  

The doorbell ringing startled Jughead. He got up from his mess of a desk, hurrying to open up.

At the sight of his best friend, he immediately realized he had probably forgotten something.

“It's game night, Jug. Please, we have had game night every fortnight since forever. You cannot forget those.” Jughead scratched his head, letting Archie inside.

“This will sound ridiculous, but I really forgot.” Archie rolled his eyes, but as he walked in, he noticed the several books and pieces of paper scattered over Jug's desk, the only free space being where his computer was.

“Are you working on something?”

“Kind of. Just doing some research for now.” Jughead said, closing his laptop. “You mind if I take a quick shower before we get started?”

“Of course not. As a matter of fact, I'd appreciate if you did, considering I intend on sitting next to you the whole night.” Giving him the finger, Jughead entered the bathroom.

When he got out, he found Archie, holding an empty Red Bull can, which meant he would have seen the other cans in his trash bin. “What’s going on, Jug? Are you trying to stay awake again?” His friend questioned with a serious edge to his voice.

“Jesus, Arch. No. I haven’t done that shit in forever, okay? I started some research, and I just didn’t want to forget it before I could finish.”

“When was the last time you slept?” Jughead frowned at his questions, trying to tell himself not to get annoyed because Archie was only trying to help.

“I only missed last night. I swear.” Archie studied his face for a moment, before letting go and taking Jug's word.

“You still want to do game night? Maybe we should postpone, so you could rest a little.”

“Postpone? Game nights are sacred, Andrews. Set things up while I order our dinner, alright?” He paused, looking at his friend. “I’m fine, Arch. And for the first time in a long while, I really feel it. I’m not spiraling again. Don’t worry.” Archie nodded.

“Don’t forget the extra cheese and extra pepperoni.” Jughead rolled his eyes.

“Have I ever forgotten extra everything in our pizzas, Archie?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm nearly finishing proofreading the next chapter. Stay tuned because there's plenty of Bughead fluff and romance coming up. ;)


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the comments, kudos and bookmark. I always apologize for any mistakes that may occur, but today the apology is double, per say, 'cause I'm posting this via cellphone. Today's my birthday, and my family's all here, throwing this party, and they're driving me nuts, so this is being done while I'm hiding from my younger cousins in my bedroom. :| (sorry about the ramble!)  
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter (It's one of my favorites)!

 

* * *

_Jughead_

“What are we doing here again?” Jughead asked Archie as they parked the car in front of a quaint and crowded bar.

“It’s opening night. According to what I heard, it’ll be the next big hit in town. We’re here to drink and have fun.” Finally, they found the bar, and Jughead was lucky to find two empty stools. He ordered two beers, noticing Archie checking his phone yet again.

“So, tell me things, Arch.”

“I met a girl.” Probably the only good thing about not remembering was not having to keep up with Archie’s constant flow of girls. Every couple of months or so, the redhead would be telling Jughead all about some new girl he had met, and how special she was, until for one reason or the other, it didn’t work, and they would go their separate ways, as Archie like to put it. Ever since the redhead had made it to varsity team back in their sophomore year of high school, girls had been all over him, and Jughead knew very well Archie didn’t mind the attention… who would? However, it was also the cause of his friend disinterest in pursuing any long-term relationship. “Don’t give me that look. There’s something about her.”

“Isn’t there always?” Jughead muttered under his breath, only to annoy Archie.

Before he could reply, though, a black blur was crushing the redhead in a hug.

 _“Archiekins! You made it!”_ Archie had a smile on his face when the girl let go of him.

“It’s good to see you, Ronnie.” He said kissing her hard enough to make Jughead look away. “This is my fri—”

“Come on!” She exclaimed loudly, cutting him off. “I got us a table in the VIP area.” She was pulling him up the next instant. “I just need the ladies room, and I’ll be there in a second.” She disappeared into the crowd, leaving Archie to deal with Jughead, who now had his characteristic bored face on, as he drank another sip of his drink.

“I swear to god if you brought me here to play third wheel, Andrews…”

“No! I didn’t! I wasn’t sure Ronnie was coming, she said she had some things to do, which is why I asked you to come.” Jughead rolled his eyes.

“It was Tarantino night, Archie. _Tarantino.”_ His best friend shook his head.

“It’s always Tarantino night, Jug. And besides—” Ronnie appeared behind Archie, smiling, and Jughead wondered to himself how many drinks she had had already.

“Oh, you brought a friend! Nice! My friend’s waiting for me upstairs. Let’s go, boys.” As she pulled Archie through the crowd, Jughead was laughing to himself. She was Archie’s type alright, pretty and bossy.

As they got to the VIP area, Jughead was looking at his phone, checking for the time – He wasn’t going to stay here long, maybe another hour or so – when he heard her voice. “Juggie?”

“Betts?” She was sitting at the table, looking beautiful in a halter strap top, with her hair down from the ponytail he had seen before, in soft waves.

“You two know each other?” Ronnie asked as she and Archie looked between them.

“Yes, V, this is Jughead, the guy I told you about?”

“This is Betty?” Archie asked in a lower tone, so only Jughead could hear. “I understand the infatuation now.” Jughead shoved him away playfully.

“How do you two know each other?”

“Jughead’s my best friend, Ron. We met in… what, first grade?” Jughead nodded as Archie sat beside Ronnie, leaving him to sit beside Betty, who was smiling at him.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Jughead. I’m Veronica Lodge.” She offered him her hand. Jughead shook it, and after a small and a bit weird pause, the four started laughing. “What a small world! What are the odds of us being best friends and dating guys who are best friends, totally by chance?”

Drinks, laughter, and conversation streamed between the two couples, egged on by the years of friendship between them, and the desire of getting to know more of each other. A while later, Veronica seemed to notice Jughead was only drinking Coke and immediately made him the designated driver for the night. At some point, Archie and Veronica started making out, not minding the audience, and Jughead, after trying and failing to get Archie’s attention by clearing his throat, was ready to get out of there.

“Want to go grab another soda?” Betty seemed thankful for the way out.

“So, our best friends are dating each other.” She said as they walked through the bar.

“Yeah. I had no idea his Ronnie was your Veronica. I do hope it doesn’t make it weird for us.” He said before he could really think about it.

“It will if they keep eating each other’s face like that.” At that, they both laughed. “You’re a good friend, staying sober to take Archie, and us all home.” Jughead smiled at Betty, ordering another coke for himself, as he considered her words. In fact, he wanted nothing more than to just get drunk, only once, to remember what that felt like. He had never been a heavy drinker, knowing how destructive that extra glass of anything could be, but back in college, he had had nights when he had drunk along with Archie, just to have fun, woken up with one hell of a headache and a hangover in the morning. Now, he knew better than to mix alcohol with the chemicals constantly running in his bloodstream.

“Well, someone has to. Next time you see Archie sober ask him about the time we both threw up inside a taxi. The driver nearly killed us both.”

“Really? When was that?”

“Freshman year, I think. Want to go outside for a moment? I’m pretty sure they’re still all over each other.” Betty nodded, laughing.

“Sure. I wouldn’t mind some fresh air.” The bar was fuller than it had been when he first arrived, and undoubtedly it would become the great hit Archie had said it would. Quaint and little hipster places like this tended to make quite the success.

Once they were outside, he noticed Betty crossing her arms. “Here.” He handed her his glass, taking off his jacket, and putting it over her shoulders, before taking the glass back.

“Thank you, Juggie.” There was a pause, and then, “You seem more comfortable out here than inside.” She commented in a thoughtful tone.

Jughead looked up, feeling the night breeze on his face for a moment before replying. “Social gatherings aren’t really my thing. I’ve always been weird, the weirdo outsider, the one who doesn’t really know how to make a conversation… I got a little better at this in college, but I still prefer the quietness and the solitude of a book or the distraction of a movie."

_Betty_

She could understand where Jughead was coming from. Betty had spent the biggest part of her life, surrounded by people, either her parents or the popular group with which she hung out back in high school. Still, there was always something attractive on the silence that would come with being alone, even if for a few moments. Although she hadn’t come to New York alone, being here, by herself in a way was doing wonders, teaching her how to be herself, and be by herself.

“It does. I never got to be alone for long periods of time, so I learned how to appreciate it.”

A comfortable silence fell between them, as they watched the city lights, and the cars passing by. Minutes ticked by before Veronica texted her. “Veronica wants to know where we are.”

“I’m surprised she’s still conscious.” He joked in his usual sardonic way.

“She can handle her liquor way too well for her own good. I told her we’re here, she and Archie should be coming out.”  Jughead nodded, taking the keys from his pocket.

“I’m going to get the car. Will you be okay to wait here for a moment?” Betty smiled at his concern.

“Yeah, don’t worry.”

Less than fifteen minutes later, the four of them were inside the car, heading home. Betty made a mental note about how focused Jughead was while driving, which she found nice and even a little cute. Responsibility was something she found very attractive.

She helped Veronica to bed, before taking a shower and heading to her room. She had only had a fruity cocktail, and two glasses of wine, but still, the rest would be welcomed.

Around noon, Veronica finally joined Betty in the living room, a huge mug of coffee in her hands.

“You okay?” The raven-haired nodded.

“Not my first and certainly not my last hangover. But I had fun last night. Archie is… well, he’s a smoking hot ginger dream come true.” She said in a dreamy voice. “And Jughead is quite handsome as well.” She continued after a moment. “I did catch all those brooding James Dean vibes he had going on. I mean, can you believe it? We’re best friends dating guys who are best friends. I can see so many double dates possibilities in our future.” Betty shook her head.

“I’m not sure if Jug is into double dates, V., especially after you and Archie, nearly ate each other’s faces back in the bar.” Veronica shrugged, a sly smile playing in her lips.

“That was some natural PDA, B. And he’ll learn to be. I really like Archie, and you seem to really like him too, so, double dates will be a must. When do you think we could set up the next one?” She asked grinning, and Betty could see the engines turning in her mind.

“Not until we go on our third date happily alone. I’m still getting to know him, V. I don’t want to hurry things, and I’m sure he feels the same way.” Veronica made a face, sighing.

“Fine. Just know I’ll still be making plans for the four of us. When is your next date?”

“Next Friday,” Betty replied with a smile. “We have this thing going on, where we show each other our favorite places and stuff in the city. I’m taking him to see my favorite musical.” Veronica shook her head.

“You two are so lame!”

 

_Jughead_

“Trust me. We had fun last night.” Archie said as he drank his third coffee of the day, and it wasn’t even noon yet. He had crashed at Jughead’s place, and as usual, he heard in silence the confusion the ensued his friends waking up, waiting patiently for him to come out of the room, an hour later, looking pensive and heavyhearted. Then, as Jughead asked him what he was doing on his couch, Archie had the pleasure to retell the night before, which he hoped would ease his mind at least a little.

“Okay, so you’re dating Betty’s best friend?” Jughead asked still a bit confused with all the information. Usually, he heard his records as he had breakfast, which helped him to know what had happened the day before, but with Archie here, he was listening to him instead to his things.

“Yes, here, take a look.” Archie showed him a photo on his phone, of the two of them, with two girls. A raven-haired beauty, by Archie’s side, and a beautiful blonde girl, who had her head in his shoulder and a sweet smile on her pretty lips, who he assumed to be Betty.

“She’s beautiful.” He commented after staring at the photo for a while.

“Yes, she is. You’re a lucky guy, Jug.” Archie noticed the look that appeared on Jug’s face. “You know what I mean.” He got up, taking a brown leather notebook from the kitchen table. “Here. You’ve been writing a few things about her in here. And then you also have the audios from your time together.” Handing Jug the notebook, Archie paused for a moment. “I’m sorry if dumping all of this was too much at once.”

“It wasn’t. I guess I just need a moment.” Archie nodded.

“How about I go get us some breakfast while you got through those, uh? I’ll get you those way too sweet pancakes you love. Be right back, buddy.”

Half an hour later, when Archie returned, Jughead had a different expression on his face. “I seem to really like her.” His friend smiled.

“You do. And if I’m not mistaken, you have another date. This Friday.” Jughead smiled.

“Yeah, she’s taking me to see her favorite musical.” That sent Archie into a burst of laughter.

“You, Jughead Jones is going to see a musical? Are you sure?” He asked still laughing hard. “Can I tag along? Just to get a lasting picture of how tortured your face will look?”   

In reply, Jughead gave him the finger. “It can’t be that bad.”

“Yeah. Sure. What if her favorite musical is Cats or Kinky Boots?” Jughead rolled his eyes.

“Do you even know anything about musicals at all? I mean, _Cats_ has been closed since… what? 2000? Besides, from what I wrote, Betty is quite an intelligent young woman. She doesn’t strike me as the _Kinky Boots_ type.”

 

Friday came faster than he had expected. Jughead was going to meet Betty by the Golden Theater. As he walked there, enjoying the city lights and how people seemed to come alive as the sun went down, he saw an old lady, selling red roses, and he stopped to wonder whether he should take some to Betty or not.

“First date, son?” The old lady asked, breaking him out of his thoughts.

“Third, actually.” He replied with a smile, coming closer.

“Why the hesitation? Girls love flowers.”

“Alright.” He studied the bouquet in her hands, choosing one half-opened rose. “I’ll take this one.” The lady smiled.

“That will be two dollars, son.” He took a ten-dollar bill, handing it to her.

“Keep the change, please. And thank you.”  

 

Betty was already in front of the theater when he arrived. She was gorgeous in a simple pink dress, that had cutout sides and a flared skirt. Her hair was styled in soft and perfect waves, and Jughead felt as if the mere sight of her took his breath away.

“You look… incredible, Betts.” She gave him a shy smile.

“You look very nice, too. Is that for me?” Betty pointed at the rose in his hand, and Jughead nodded.

“Uh, yeah. It is. I’m not sure if you like flowers or not, but I thought it would be ni—” She pressed a small kiss to his lips, cutting him off and surprising him.

“I love it, Juggie.” She said blushing after what had just happened. “Should we get going? The play starts in a few minutes.” He intertwined their fingers, as she guided him inside.  

_Betty_  

As the lights went back on, Betty turned to Jughead, who seemed quite taken aback in his seat beside her. “So? What do you think?”

“I… I think you are full of surprises, Betty Cooper. Carrie The Musical is your favorite musical? I’m officially speechless.” They got up, walking out of the theater.  “Why Carrie, though?” Jughead asked after a moment.

“This will sound a bit creepy, but I kind of relate with it…? I don’t know it’s weird. When I first read Carrie, the original book, it struck me how alike my mother and Carrie’s mother were. And after that, it became my own inside joke. Whenever my mom would forbid me to do something or when we fought, I’d picture Margaret White.” To Betty’s surprise, Jughead laughed.

“Jesus, I can’t imagine what your mother is like if you compare her to Carrie’s mom.”

“I love my parents, don’t get me wrong, and I know parents are meant to be overbearing, but mine take it to a whole other level.” She paused, thinking about her family. “I have an older sister. Polly. She was raised in the same… idealistic way. In my parents’ eyes, Polly was perfect until she got pregnant in high school. It was hard on my parents as you can imagine, and my mother became more obstinate than ever to not let me do the same mistakes as Polly. It was tough having to constantly live up to their expectation, but up until a year and a half ago, I did it. I was the perfect daughter my mother always wanted.”

“What changed?” Jughead asked, tangling his arm with hers as they walked aimlessly around the busy streets.

“I guess I did. Being here in New York and being on my own… I don’t feel like going back to Riverdale. Maybe one day, but not now. And my mother doesn’t want that. So, basically, she disowned me for the time being, as a punishment that she hopes will show me how difficult it is to stay away from home.”

“Margaret White, alright.” He remarked with a grin, now putting his arm around her shoulders. “Look, Betts, in a different kind of way, I know a thing or two about working your ass off to achieve your dreams. It’s hard, but once you get there, makes all the work worth it. And when you do become the next Amanpour, you will hopefully  remember the words this lame wannabe writer told you, and feel that most wonderful feeling that comes from knowing your dream came true.”

Jughead’s words filled Betty with awe. And for a moment, she relished on it, making sure she wouldn’t forget it. “You do have a way with words, Juggie. I hope I’ll read something you wrote one day.”

“Nah.” He said after a beat. “You probably won’t. I… I used to write a lot when I was a kid, but I guess… uhm… adulthood and real life came and… the seriousness of those took away my passion for it.”

The man by her side was something else. He seemed to believe in everyone, except in himself, and Betty found herself wanting to help him believe. He had just said the most wonderful words about dreams coming true, and she wanted him to know that same feeling.

“No. I refuse to accept that. You need to keep trying, keep writing. Don’t let life or whatever prevent you from doing what you love, Juggie. You just said you know how it is to work your ass off for your dream. What dream was that?”

 

_Jughead_

“…What dream was that?” Betty’s words resonated in his head, and for a moment he wished he had the balls to cut down the half words, the euphemisms, the half lies and just tell her the truth, so she could understand where he was coming from, but at the same time, it felt way too wonderful to be seen as a normal person and not some guy with a fucked-up brain. Betty not knowing, made easier for him to forget his own reality, and it was good.

“My sister.” He finally said after thinking a lot. “My dream was to see her getting a good education.” Thank God he had the chance to see her graduate before his… _problem_ happened. It was one of his most cherished memories. “She graduated summa cum laude from Stanford. History of Art.” Betty gave him a surprised look and a bright smile.

“Jug! That’s incredible!” He smiled again, JB in his mind. Jughead wasn’t really the sensitive type, but he had cried happy tears, first when Jelly got accepted into Stanford, and later, when he watched her climb in the stage, dressed in a red gown, to pick up her diploma, he had cried again, the pride swelling in his chest.

“Yeah, it is.” He was quiet for another minute. “But it was a different kind of dream, Betts. Dreaming for or with someone else is both easier and harder at the same time.”

“Maybe that’s what you need.” She said in a soft voice. “To dream of someone or have someone dream with you.”  

Her words hurt in his heart, because Jughead wanted nothing more than that, to have someone in his life, but he also knew how unfit for a normal relationship he was. They had reached Times Square, and Jughead envied the people passing by them.

_Betty_

She noticed how quiet he was after what she had said, and for a while, they just walked in silence. Another thing she liked about him was how she didn’t feel the need of feeling the silences with conversation as she usually did. Silence with him was just as comfortable as their talks.

Watching him by the corner of her eye, Betty could see he was still thinking about what she had said. “I guess now I understand what the Little Prince said.” Jughead looked at her, a question in his eyes. “About how adults never understand anything for themselves. I hate how being a grown-up makes everything harder.”  

A street artist a few feet ahead doing mimics put on an old 80’s song, and the beat was just so appealing, and Betty could almost feel it in her bones. “Listen to that.” She said, stopping Jughead. “Don’t you just want to dance sometimes? Like you’re walking in the street and a music comes on in your earphones, and it makes you wish you could just dance, without worrying about other people, or being an adult?”

 

_Jughead_

Her question surprised him. But, yeah, he did. He had felt like that before like a feeling had been awakened in his chest with the music, and then you just had to keep it all bottled in, depending on where you were.

“Yeah, Betts. I can relate.” All their talk about family, and dreams and growing up, and not believing had stricken a nerve.

“Dance with me, Jug.” She said all of a sudden, bringing him back from his thoughts.

“What?”

“Dance with me!” Betty replied, with a huge smile on her face. “What I just said, let’s just do it!” She was being her cute and clumsy self, the one he had read about in his notebook, and much to his own surprise, he found himself unable to say no.

Wrapping his arms around her waist, he took her off of her feet, spinning them to the rhythm of the song still playing next to them. Betty had her hands around his neck, laughing hard, and then when he sat her back on the ground, she kept her hands in his neck, as they awkwardly moved to the fast beat, laughing and being the happiest they both had been in quite some time.

Some passers would frown down at the two youngsters dancing like fools. Others passed by with a smile, and a shook of their heads as if they wished they could do the same.

 _“Oh, I wanna dance with somebody…”_ Betty sing sang, still smiling, and at the moment, when their eyes meet, Jughead knew he was done for. The way her lips had felt on his earlier, in the small kiss she’d given him, had left him wanting more, and the way she looked now, so carefree, so happy, so beautiful, took him off his feet, and next thing he knew, Jughead was kissing her.

 

_Betty_

Betty felt herself melting into the kiss. His hands had left her waist, finding her face, as he passionately kissed her again.

Somewhere around them, a few people clapped their hands, enjoying the demonstration of young love, and they broke apart laughing.

“We’re really doing this in an unconventional way.” She said, breathing hard. “I mean, most people’s first kiss is to some sappy and romantic love song, and here we are, with an 80’s dance song.” Jughead caressed her cheek gently, laughing at her comment, but without taking his eyes off of hers. 

“Conventional is boring.”

“Yeah, it is.” As she said that, his mouth was on hers again, and the kiss this time was slower and gentler, but just as passionate then the last one.

 


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you all for the comments and kudos!  
> Also, I've been meaning to ask you guys, about any places you may know where I could divulge this fanfic. If so, let me know in the comments ;)  
> Regarding this chapter, it's the start of what you guys have been waiting since the first one... so, brace yourselves.

 

* * *

 

_Betty_

When Betty arrived at the flower shop, Monday morning, Kevin was grinning like an idiot at her. “Kev? What’s going on?”

Instead of replying, he only pointed to a package, wrapped in royal blue paper and with an elegant silver ribbon. “That came in this morning for you.” He said, still smiling. “I already gave an A+ to the good taste in the package. Now open up, so I can evaluate whether your suitor is indeed suitable or not.”

The card attached had puppies in the front and upon opening it up, a quick and masculine handwriting read:

_Because you made me dance in Times Square. The conventional is flowers and chocolate, but conventional isn’t our thing._

She smiled at the note, her mind drifting back to Friday night, and the kisses they shared until the clock and a taxi brought the night to an end.

“ _Beetty!”_ Kevin sang, snapping his fingers in front of her face. “Open it!”

She tried her best to not rip the paper straight off. What was inside left her speechless. A first edition of Toni Morrison’s _Beloved._ As if it was sacred, Betty opened the cover, her heart stopping as she saw a signature on the first page.

“ _Oh my God!”_ She yelled, hugging the book and jumping in place, much like a child on Christmas morning, unable to believe her eyes, and contain the happiness that filled her.

“What is it?” Kevin asked jumping beside her.

“It’s a signed first edition of my favorite book! I-I can’t believe it!” She stopped for a second, looking at the book again. “Oh my God! I need to call him!”

She hurried to the back of the store, the book still nested in her arms, leaving a staring Kevin behind.

 

_Jughead_

His mind was a mess. Well, it was always a mess, but today it was worse. His head was spinning. Although promising Archie not to stay up all night again, he couldn’t help himself but keep himself awake to try and finish his research. Sleeping meant forgetting, he would look at his research in the morning, without being able to remember what he was doing in the first place and going back to square one was far from productive at this point. By now, he had read every serious information and articles available online, searching for something, anything at all that could help him. Finally, after two weeks of keeping this to himself, Jughead called Jellybean, to tell her he needed her help.

As usual, his ever-patient sister was free and less than an hour later, she entered his apartment, a black hardcover file in her hands, and a wide smile on her face. “You don’t know how happy I am, Jug.” She said, pulling one of the kitchen chairs to sit beside him on his desk. “I've never stopped looking. Even after you told me to quit, I kept the hope that one day you would change your mind.” No words would ever be able to express how grateful he was for everything she had done for him these past three years, so he just held her hand, for a moment, knowing she would understand the wordless gesture. “First things first.” She continued in a business tone. “There's just a few other known cases like yours, of a ruptured aneurysm that caused a lesion to the hippocampus. So, there isn’t much information to go on with. As of right now, there are only three clinical trials going on. Here’s all about it.” Jellybean gave him the file and got up to grab herself some coffee while he read it.

Around ten minutes later, he entered the kitchen, to grab a mug for himself. “So?"

“It’s a lot. I’m going to read it more carefully later on if you don’t mind.”

“Of course not, Jug. I'm just glad you’re doing this. Do you mind if I ask why the change of heart?” Jughead stared at his sister for a moment.

“I took your advice. About Betty. We went out again, and… I really do like her. I mean, it’s weird. I don’t remember her when I wake up, but when I read the things I wrote and listen to the recordings… this feeling awakens inside me and it’s like I remember how I feel about her.” Jughead paused, JB noticing the small but happy smile in his face. “On our last date… we… we kissed.”

Jellybean giggled and clapped her hands, overjoyed for him.

“Details, brother. Please!” Jughead got up, and instead of replying, he put his notebook in front of her.

He had never been any good in saying things out loud. That was probably what made him such an amazing writer. Jellybean read his words with the same eagerness she had read the two books he had published. To say he had a way with words was an understatement. Jughead did magic with letters and words and sentences, able to make his reader transcendence the mere words and see them come to life as if the story was unfolding in front of their eyes.

At that moment, JB, who hadn’t even met Betty yet, could see what her brother saw, a beautiful young woman, with a heart of gold, and an innocence, a faith that made her understand why Jughead wanted to get better again. The romantic living inside of her nearly went crazy when she read about them dancing and kissing in the middle of Times Square. “Jug! This is incredible! And oh my God, you two are so sweet! Nicholas Sparks would be so proud, it’s just like Noah and Ally when they laid in the middle of the street!” Jughead rolled his eyes, grabbing the notebook from her hands.

“Your delusions apart, I… I’m thinking about… going steady with her.” He said all at once, knowing that it was better just to say it. “And that means, again, following your advice. I’m going to tell her the truth. And hopefully, she will still want me even knowing I’m damaged goods.”

“Fuck, Jug, how many times do I have to tell you? You are not damaged goods! You’re a fucking great guy, who deserves the world! Any girl would be lucky to have you.” Jughead didn’t have the energy to argue with her. Instead, he opened the fridge, grabbing a pinch of ice cream, JB’s favorite, putting it with a spoon in front of her.

“Are you trying to shut me up with food?” He crossed his arms, giving her a pointed look.

“You’re a Jones. Food is our downfall. Stop talking, eat, and leave me alone, little sister. I need rest if I want to start thinking about how I’m going to tell Betty.” Jellybean opened the ice cream, despite his sardonic dark jabs.

“With a romantic dinner, you fool. That’s how you do it. I’ll call Renata to come and clean and tide this hole up, and you invite her over. You can either do that amazing Bolognese pasta you do or order in from a nice restaurant. Buy some nice wine, candles, if that’s your thing, flowers would be nice as well, and then you two sit down and talk. Easy-easy.” He was looking at her a little surprised, and Jellybean gave him a cocky look. “See? That’s why I can’t leave you, my favorite brother, alone.”

“I’m your only brother.” He replied dryly, while in fact considering her suggestion.

“And my favorite. I’m going to call Renata as soon as you set up a date. Let me know if there’s also anything else you need me to do.” She said, eating more of the ice cream.

“Maybe you could also deal with the flower part?” His casual tone made her look at him and laugh at how the situation had reversed.

“Seriously, sometimes I think your memory isn’t that crappy, bro.”

“Why?”

“This whole thing started because I demanded you to bring flowers to a dinner with Connor’s family. That’s where you first met Betty.” Jughead seemed a bit embarrassed he didn’t remember that.

“I’ve been stuck re-reading what I wrote about our date on Friday, and I didn’t read the first pages.” He explained.

“Well, just don’t forget to give me credit where credit is due.” Instead of replying, he threw one of the towels he used to dry the dishes in her face, ignoring her laughter.

Alone again, he showered, and went back to his research, comparing his notes, with the file JB brought. Before letting sleep claim him, he wrote down and recorded a memo, to set an appointment with his doctor, to talk about which options were on the table.

 

_Betty_

The moment she read the text Jughead sent her, Betty ran to Veronica’s room. She had tried to speak with him on Monday, after receiving the best gift ever, but he hadn’t answered, texting her he was busy with something and would talk to her soon. She didn’t mind it, because it forced her to focus on her studies, but this, well, this explained why he had been _busy with something_.

“V?” She called, knocking on the door, after seeing Archie’s jacket hanging on the entrance earlier that night.

“Come in!” Her roommate yelled after a few moments, and when Betty opened the door, both Veronica and Archie were on the bed, clothes rumpled, and a flustered expression on their faces.

“I’m really sorry to interrupt, but I need to talk to you, V.” Veronica got up, following Betty to the living room.

“What’s going on, B?” She recognized the contained happiness in her friend’s face. Betty showed her the text.

_Instead of a next favorite, would you like to have dinner at my place? We could talk, maybe watch a movie?_

“Oh my goodness, B!” Veronica squealed, hugging her friend. “I’m so proud of you, all grown up! You do know he doesn’t really mean watching a movie, right? I mean, I invited Archie to drink a vintage wine on our first night together.” Betty felt her cheeks go red.

“V… I—” The raven-haired silenced her with a finger to her lips. 

“Hush, now, young grasshopper. Just make sure you are safe, no glove no love, okay? And do know I demand details afterward. Although, if he and Archie have more than good looks in common, I’m sure you’ll be in excellent hands. And tongue. And other things.” Betty pushed Veronica away playfully, grabbing herself some juice. “Now you’re settled, I’m going back to my ginger piece of heaven, okay?” She waved a kiss, returning to her bedroom, and never before had Betty been so thankful for the thick walls the apartment had.

 

_Jughead_

It was another week before he saw Betty again. Whilst it was good, it gave him time to prepare for their dinner, it also left him anxious, thinking about all the possible outcomes. Would she reject him? Would she be able to accept a broken man like him?

As Jellybean had written in the notebook he kept on the fridge’s door, her housekeeper, Renata, a nice Portuguese lady, had come today to clean and tide his place up. She knew about his issues and made sure to write almost everything she was doing, so _Senhor Jones_ would know what she did in his _casa._

JB came by, in the afternoon, with a pretty bouquet of yellow and orange daisies. “You are, as of now, obliged to like these flowers. Do you know how hard it was to get simple, but beautiful flowers, that reminded happiness and elegance?” To her surprise, Jughead took the flowers, smelling them, before setting them on the kitchen counter.

“These are great, Jelly. Thanks.”

“Alright, so what else do you need from me?” He pointed at the table in the kitchen, where two wine bottles were.

“I couldn’t choose. So, I bought the two of them. Which one do you think is the best?” JB read each bottle carefully.

“Start with this one. Chateau du Hureau. Cabernet franc goes well with food, and it's deep, dark and brooding like you, brother. And to finish the night with the Argiles Rouge. It's mouthwatering and you can't really put it down once you start it.”

“The Rouge it is.” He said, putting the other bottle away, and ignoring her comment about him being deep, dark and brooding. “That’s all for now, Jelly.” She studied his face carefully for a moment.

“Keep in mind you’re an amazing guy, Jug.” JB raised a hand to his hair, to the side where his scar was well covered by the dark locks. “This does not define who you are.”

“Thanks, sis.” Jughead hugged her, and when he let her go, the playful smile was back in her face.

“And don’t you dare use t-shirt and flannel. Or ripped jeans.” He rolled his eyes, gently pushing her to the door.

“You can leave now, Jellybean.” She raised her hands in a surrender gesture.

“Okay. Okay. I’m going. Call me if you need anything, alright?”

As she left, Jughead tried again to settle down his thoughts which usually worked better if he was distracted by something else, so he put on some music, and went on to finish the last touches around the house, such as removing his books from the shelves and any post it paper with memos that could have been left behind, before going to get ready.

When the doorbell rang, he was just finishing checking everything up one last time.

The sight of her took his breath away for a moment. Betty looked even more beautiful in person, using a floral blue and red dress than she did in the photo he had taken from her during their last date.

“You look gorgeous, Betty.” She blushed a little, looking down, as if shy because of his words.

 

_Betty_

“Hi to you too.” She said, taking a step forward, just as he leaned in to gently kiss her lips.

“Come in.” Jughead opened the door. “You can hang your coat here.” He pointed at the back of the door. “And put your umbrella there.”

“I swear, it’s raining so much outside, it looks biblical.” She said taking off her wet coat. “Your place is amazing, Juggie.” She commented, looking at the brick walls, and the large industrial windows, but what really caught her attention was the large bookshelf that occupied an entire wall. “Have you read them all?” Jughead looked at the books.

“Most of them.” He paused, taking her hand so they walked closer to the shelves. “Minus the ones here, and here.” Betty was looking at the books he pointed when she felt his eyes on her. As she looked at him, Jughead gave her his signature sardonic smile. “Have I told how breathtaking you are tonight?” Throwing her arms around his neck, she stared into his handsome green-blue eyes.

“You may have.” She replied, smiling, and again, Jughead kissed her ever so gently. His lips were still on hers when Betty remembered the bag she had brought. “Oh! The ice cream!” He pulled away.

“Was that what you were thinking during our moment?” She laughed, shaking her head.

“I know you said I didn’t have to bring anything, but I brought dessert.”

“Okay, you can put it on the fridge, while I’ll start making the pasta.” Jughead led the way to the kitchen.

“You’re going to make pasta from scratch?”

“Well, according to Carl Sagan, one can never really make anything from scratch, that would literally mean from nothing which would imply inventing the universe, but yeah, you can say I’m making pasta from scratch.” Betty laughed at his words, loving how he could be smart and silly at the same time.

For the next half an hour or so, she watched as he got to work, his soft hands working the dough ever so hard and gentle, and a part of her wondered for a split second how his hands would feel in her body.

“Betts?” He called, taking her mind away from the hotness that had suddenly started burning inside of her.

“Yeah?”

“Can you get me that roll?”

 

_Jughead_

“Okay, now, we just let the sauce and the meat boil together for ten minutes or so.” He said, closing the pan, and leading her back to the living room. “Would you like a glass of wine?”

“Sure.” When he came back with two glasses and the bottle, Betty was standing in front of his bookcase, looking at the portraits there. “This is your sister?” She asked pointing to one of them.

“Yeah. That’s Jellybean.” Betty looked at him with a smile on her face.

“You two really look alike.” Jughead and his sister shared the same dark locks – although now and every once in a while she would change it in whatever way she felt like – the same green-blue eyes, skin complexion, and even some facial features. “Her name’s Jellybean?” He laughed a little, shaking his head.

“It’s a nickname. Just like me, she has a weird ass name.” Betty stopped for a moment, walking towards him.

“You haven’t told me your name yet.” For some reason that made him laugh, and unable to keep his hands off of her, he pulled her closer.

“If I tell you, you have to promise not to tell anyone else. It's like this deep and heavy secret.” He paused, thinking. “And you also have to promise not to laugh.”

“I promise and I promise. Scout's honor.”

“It’s Forsythe. Forsythe Pendleton Jones the third.” Immediately, she chocked on a laugh, but her eyes were laughing louder enough. He pretended to be hurt, letting go of her and went to open the wine, pouring some in the glasses. At the same time, a beep sound was heard but was barely registered by them.

“Okay. I’m not laughing anymore.” She said coming to take the glass he was offering. Jughead observed as she tasted the wine, and commented about how good it was, thinking about how lucky _he_ was, and how incredibly beautiful the woman in front of him looked, and he knew this was it. He had to say it now, or he wouldn’t be able to say it all. “Come here,” He said sitting on the couch, and tapping his hand asking her to sit next to him. “There’s a reason why I called you here today. There’s something I have to tell you.” At his tone, the smile and carefreeness tuned down a little, being half replaced by seriousness.

“What is it, Jug? Is something wrong?” She asked, concerned. This time, the beep was louder, and Betty looked around, for a brief second.

“No, no, no. It’s just…” _Words, Jughead. Words. Just say it._ A voice said inside his head, but the next second, her lips were on his, gently, and he nearly missed the table, when he put the glass there, so his hands could be on her waist, pulling her closer, his line of thinking now completely lost by the way her lips felt against his and how she tasted like strawberries, with a hint of spices from the wine.

The beep was heard again, and at the same time he realized what it was, Betty stepped away from him. “Is that your watch?”

“Shit.” He cursed, fumbling to get his recorder from his pocket. Her eyes were on him, and although he tried not to let her see it, it was too late.

“What is that?” She asked, her voice changing to something reluctant and serious. “Is that a recorder?” Betty demanded, and before he could blink, she had snatched it from his hands.

 

_Betty_

As a to be journalist she knew very well what a recorder looked like, even these new smaller models. “Are-Are you recording us?” She demanded again, this time, getting up and taking a step away from him.

“Betts, I can explain.” She shook her head.

“Answer my question. Are you- No, _have_ you been recording us?” Jughead’s face had already answered. “Why? For how long? I mean, why?! To put it on the internet or something?” Her own question seemed to alert her even more. “Wait, are there cameras in here, too?” Her voice had lost its usual sweetness as she pushed him away from her, with a shove.

“Betty, please. I can explain.” He tried, daring a step forward, his hands raised in a request. “ _Please._ Let me explain.”

“No! Just let me go.” She barely said, running to the door. Before Jughead could say or do something, Betty was gone.

  

_Jughead_

It was as if time had stood still. Like those movies, when they do slow motion scenes. Betty had run away, not bothering to close the door, and he was standing still as if trying to understand what had just happened, how a perfect night had been suddenly ruined, and how she had left before he could even get a word out.

He had to go after her. He needed to get her to listen to him. Without a second thought, he ran out of his apartment, praying that she hadn’t gotten a taxi or anything in the brief three minutes that took him to react and get in the elevator.

Outside, much to his disappointment, he saw a blonde figure down the street, getting into a black car, driver’s side and Jughead just ran, not bothered by the heavy rain.

He ran like a madman, but the car was too fast, and something in his mind snapped, _the shortcut behind the buildings._ Taking a left, he kept running, down the alley, that led to the street behind the apartments, he just need to get to her, to get her to listen to him, and lost in the endless loop formed by those two thoughts, he didn’t see the car coming, until it was too late and blinding pain was all he knew.

 

 


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap! Forgive my language, but 1257 hits?! 97 comments (I know my responses are also accounted for, but still...)?! My mind is blown, and I don't have enough words to thank all of you!

 

* * *

 

Early in the next morning, Veronica’s phone rang, startling her from the uncomfortable position she had fallen asleep in. She quickly turned the sound off, not wanting to awake Betty.

Last night, her best friend had gotten home earlier than she had expected, crying and troubled, which had scared her at first. It took a while before Betty managed to tell her that nothing bad had happened, sort of, and it was only two glasses of water later that she managed to calm herself enough to explain the whole story. The two of them had ended up in the couch, Veronica holding her as she cried again.

As quietly as possible, she laid Betty’s head on a pillow, and getting up, Veronica went to her room, and to the porch outside, out of ears reach, and dialed back the number that had just called.

“Did you know?!” She half yelled as he picked up. “Did you know that friend of yours is a perv? I swear to god, Archibald, if you knew and you let him go out with Betty any—"

 _“Ronnie! Just hear me out. Please.”_ He sounded lost and worried like she had never heard before, and it was the only thing that stopped her from interrupting and telling him to go to hell. _“I can explain, but… please, you can’t tell Betty. Damnit, I shouldn’t be even telling you!”_

“You can’t ask me to lie to her, Archie. She’s my best friend. What’s so bad you can’t even tell _me?_ ” He sighed on the other side.

 _“It’s not my secret to tell, Ronnie, and I can’t take the right of telling Betty away from Jug. He’s my best friend. Please, understand.”_ Hoping she wouldn’t regret this, Veronica found herself agreeing.

“Fine. How soon can you be on that Starbucks where we usually go?”

_“I’m just leaving the hospital. I can be there in 30.”_

“The hospital? What the hell happened, Archie?! Are you okay?”

 _“I’m fine. I’ll tell you everything in a few minutes, okay? I promise.”_ He hung up before she could argue with him, and Veronica got dressed quickly, leaving a note to Betty, in case she woke up, saying she had just gone to get coffee. Which wasn’t a lie... More like a half-truth.

 

_12 hours earlier_

It was the middle of the night when Jellybean woke up to the sound of her cellphone. She groggily grabbed it from the nightstand, not recognizing the number, but answering anyway.

“Yeah?”

 _“Is this Mrs. Forsythia Jordan?”_ Something about the voice, maybe the business-like tone immediately woke her up.

“Yes. Who’s this?”

_“I’m nurse Francis, and I’m calling from Mercy Hospital. Your brother, Forsythe Jones has just been admitted…”_

She didn’t really register the next words the nurse said. Her husband had always been a light sleeper, and in no time, he was up, worry in his face, as he tried to understand what was going on.

“It’s Jughead. We need to get to Mercy Hospital. Now.”

Twenty minutes later, the couple arrived at the hospital, thanks to Connor’s ability to drive fast. It usually bothered JB, but not today. She jumped off of the car as soon as he stopped at the entrance, running inside.

“I’m here for my brother. Forsythe Jones. Where is he? I want to see him.” She half yelled.

One of the nurses got up. “I’m going to get the doctor. Just wait here.” She quickly walked away, leaving JB standing there, and she couldn’t handle not knowing.

“You! What the hell happened to my brother?!” She badgered the other nurse standing there.

“Ma’am, the doctor will be here in a few—”

“I don’t care! Just tell me something, anything!” The nurse was about to tell her to calm down, but the doctor appeared with the other nurse.

“Mrs. Jordan, I’m Doctor Willis.” A middle-aged woman in blue scrubs said with a strong voice.

“My brother. What the hell happened, doctor? How is he?” Both the nurses and the doctor could see the strong attitude seemed to run in the family.

“Come with me. Your brother is in a bed in the emergency area.” As they walked inside, the doctor spoke again. “Mr. Jones was hit by a car. His injuries are not life-threatening, he has been conscious the entire time, but he has been refusing treatment and medication.” She said, stopping in front of a curtain, revealing a bleeding and bruised Jughead, his clothes torn, holding a bloodied gauze to his forehead.

“Jug! Oh my God!” She ran to his side.

“Jelly.” He said in an exhausted, pained, and out of breath voice. “ _Please.”_ He begged. “T-Tell them I don’t want to fall asleep. I c-can’t forget. I can’t sleep. _Please._ Not until I can make sure I won’t forget what happened. _Please._ ” He said getting increasingly agitated.

“Okay. Okay. Take it easy.” Albeit reluctantly, Jellybean grabbed her cell phone and opened the recording app.

“Here. Five minutes, and you let them do their job, Jug.”

“Mrs. Jordan—” The doctor started to argue, but Jellybean raised a hand, stopping her.

“Doctor, we’re going to give him five minutes, while you explain to me what’s wrong with him.” She said walking back to the corridor and pulling the curtain to give him a shred of privacy.

“I’d say, based on the first diagnosis that your brother has a fractured leg, bruised ribs, and a concussion. But I’ll only be sure when I get him upstairs, medicated, to get an x-ray and a CT scan done.” Of course, the doctor didn’t like Jug’s refusal and certainly, Jellybean’s attitude hadn’t made matters better. Taking it down a couple of notches, JB chooses the quickest words to explain the situation to the doctor.

“Look, long story short, my brother had an aneurysm, three years ago. It affected his hippocampus, and his short-term memory doesn’t work. Every time he sleeps, he forgets the whole day he had. That’s why he didn’t want any medication. Something important happened, probably the reason why he is here, and not home, safe and sound. You understand this is a very delicate situation, and I try to make his life as easy as possible. Which sometimes means indulging him in stupid behaviors such as this one. I mean no disrespect to you, your job or your team.”

“He didn’t explain any of this upon being admitted.” The doctor replied, now sounding a bit more understanding.

“Jelly?” Jughead called, cutting off what she was about to tell the doctor. Jellybean opened the curtain back. Taking back her phone.

“Can I help you now, Mr. Jones?” He only nodded, and when the doctor asked Jellybean to leave, she did so, without saying anything else.

Whilst in the waiting room, she called Archie, to tell him what happened and informing the visitation hours, and then she called Jughead’s doctor, wanting her to be here, and their insurance company. Around two hours later, doctor Willis returned. 

“Mrs. Jordan. As I had said, your brother fractured his left leg in two places, but the fractures are transverse and linear and will heal with the cast alone. His left side ribs are bruised, as well, and he should be on bed rest for a week or so, just to make sure it doesn't get worse. The concussion he sustained is moderate and other than some scratches and stitches he's fine.” Jellybean let out a breath she didn’t know she had been holding. 

“Thank you so much, Doctor Willis.” The woman gave her a tight smile.

“I’m just doing my job. A police officer was just with your brother, and he managed to answer a few of their questions before we insisted he had some rest. He will probably want to talk to your brother again, and with you, but I made sure waited until tomorrow.” Again, Jellybean thanked the doctor. She wouldn’t have been able to deal with that tonight. Even if knowing Jug was fine had calmed her a little, she was still a nerve wreck. “We are moving him up to a room on the seventh floor, I’ll have a nurse come and call you once he’s set, so you can see him.”

 

Jellybean spent the night on the armchair beside Jughead's bed, thankful for the fact that his hard work paid enough for him to have a good life, and comforts such as a private room in a hospital. Early in the morning, Archie woke her up gently, giving her a hug, and taking her to grab a coffee in the cafeteria while Connor stayed behind, in case Jug woke up.

“How did this happened, Jelly?” She took a deep breath, looking down at her phone.

“I don’t know. He recorded something last night despite being out of himself, but I haven’t heard it yet. I know he'll be fine, but still. Seeing him in that bed drives me crazy, Archie.” He took one of her hands across the table.

“I know. How about we listen to it together?” Jellybean nodded, blinking away her tears, and grabbed her phone.

 _“Ugh. You are an idiot, Jughead.”_ The record started, followed by a pained groan. _“You screwed up your only chance at something good. You are in love with Betty Cooper, the most amazing and beautiful and caring woman you’ve met. Tonight, check the recording date, you were going to tell her the truth and hope to God she would accept you, even damaged.”_ Another groan and Jellybean came to the conclusion he had been in far more pain than he had let on last night. _“...Everything was perfect, until the stupid recorder went off, beeping. Because of your stupidity, Betty now thinks you are some twisted lunatic, that gets off from recording women. She ran away, afraid, and you tried to go after her. Maybe some high power sent that fucking car to stop you from ruining someone else's life with your problems. But for Christ's sake, I just wish… I wish we could go back in time. And fix this mess. She could have been the one.”_

The tears were back in Jellybean's eyes, as she knew the pain in his voice wasn’t only from his injuries. It was heartbreak. “Jesus.” She was about to say something else when Connor entered the cafeteria in a rush.

“Forsythia!” He called. “It’s Jughead. Come on.”

Archie watched as Jelly and her husband ran back to the room, and in an impulse, he grabbed his phone, dialing Veronica's number. He just hoped Jughead didn’t hate him too much for what he was about to do.

He went back to the room, only to find Jellybean quietly crying on Connor's shoulder.

“What happened?” Instead of answering, Jelly just walked inside the room, closing the door behind her and leaving them alone, to resume her position beside her brother’s bed.

“They had to sedate him,” Connor replied, passing a hand over his tired face. “Jughead woke up in a panic and before he could hurt himself or one of the nurses, they put him to sleep. Forsythia saw the whole thing, and it messed her up.”

“Shit.” Connor nodded.

“I wish she could get a break. Both of them. Their life was so messed up, they didn’t deserve this.” Archie put a comforting hand over his shoulder.

“Jug and JB are strong. Probably the strongest people I know. They will get through this. We will. He will be fine in no time.”

“I hope so. Thanks for being here, man.”

“There’s nowhere else I should be. They’re family. Listen, I’m going to get some decent food outside. Can I bring you anything?” Archie offered.

“Just something eatable. Thanks, Archie.”

 

As Archie finished explaining what had happened to Veronica, she sat there, thunderstruck for a moment. “I… I don’t know what to say.” And then, “We should tell Betty.”

Archie shook his head. “No. I can’t take that away from Jughead. He must be the one to tell her. And I know he will, as soon as he gets better. I just wanted you to know he isn’t a bad person, Ron. He just got dealt a very bad hand. And he really cares about Betty.” His mind drifted back to the Jug’s words in the recorder. Veronica didn’t say anything for a long moment and sighing, he looked down at his watch. “I should get back to the hospital.”

“Archiekins. I… I’m sorry for the way I reacted this morning.”

“You didn’t know.” He paused, studying her face. “Are we okay?” Veronica replied kissing him gently.

“Yes. Go back to your best friend. I’m going back to mine. We'll talk later.”

 

_Three days later_

Jughead had been zapping through the channels, for the last half an hour, quiet and brooding, and Jellybean was on the verge of throwing her book at his thick and stubborn head.

They had just argued about Betty, for the second time today, the fifth since he had truly woken up, back to his normal self. Jellybean had tried to convince him that all was not lost, that he should and could still talk with the girl, and tell her the truth, but once again, he had refused, choosing to beat himself up in silence, ignoring JB.

“You're such an ass.” She muttered and the only reaction it got was a side look and a sigh.

“Maybe I am, but I’ll be damned if I ruin someone else’s life with this.” He pointed at his head. “She’s better off thinking I’m a creep.” Finally having enough of him, JB closed her book and got up.

“Are you leaving?” Jughead asked quietly, without looking at her.

“Archie will be here in a few. I’ll be back tonight. And again, you are an ass, Jughead.” Without another word she left. Once inside her car, she googled _Flower Hut._ Getting the address, Jellybean made a quick stop at Jughead's house, before driving off to try and fix her brother's heart, in spite of his stubbornness.

 

_Betty_

She was thankful for the store is calm today. Her mind was a whirlwind, and it was Kevin's day off, so she was left with the new girl, who wasn’t much of a talker, but the silence was welcomed.

Betty had told herself repeatedly the past couple of days that _he_ was just another guy, and she wouldn’t be the first girl to go out with someone only to find out he was a creep. However, no matter how many times her head said those words, her heart still seemed to ache at the thought of him.

The mechanic work of removing thorns from some roses was distracting her from those thoughts. She barely registered the bell ranging outside, announcing a client. Ethel could handle it.

“Betty?” Ethel called from the door, a minute later, disturbing her. “There’s a lady here asking for you.” With a sigh, she got up, putting on her best polite smile and friendly face.

When she got to the front of the store, Betty froze. She had seen the woman before. Although now she had shorter hair, the dark locks lighter in a fashionable brown color, just above her shoulders, the eyes were just the same as _his._ That deep green color that had a depth and it seemed to see her soul. In front of her was no one other than Jughead's sister.

“I'm sorry to disturb you at your workplace, but I need to have a word with you, Betty Cooper.” Her tone was business, but there was something else in her face, behind the seriousness. “Please.”

Against her better judgment, Betty should have probably told her to leave, especially because, what kind of guy sent his sister over to clean up his shit? However, she found herself nodding. “Ethel, I’m going upstairs for my break.” Then to his sister, “Come with me.”

Betty led her to the back of the store, out of a door, and up the stairs that led to the greenhouse on the roof. “Did he send you?”

Jellybean felt her blood ran cold at the first question Betty threw her way. No. He hadn't and he would be pissed if he knew what she was doing. “No. He didn’t.” She paused, taking a breath before continuing. “What happened between the two of you was a misunderstanding.”

“ _A misunderstanding?_ That’s what you called it?” Betty asked in a snarl, disbelief in her tone.

“Just hear me out, please. Once I’m done you can take your conclusions, but just hear it all first.” Jellybean begged, knowing that if Betty chooses not to hear her, she would have to respect it and leave.

“I only have ten minutes or so.” The blonde said, conceding, as she sat on one of the steps.

“First things first, Jug isn’t a perv. He doesn't have cameras in his place or anything. There's a reason why he carries a recorder with him at all times.” Jellybean took a file from her bag and handed it to Betty. As she opened it, JB continued. “Three years ago, my brilliant minded brother had an aneurysm. In other words, he blew up a fuse.” Jellybean said with a half dry smile, remembering how the doctor had first explained it all to her. “When we found out it was already too late. The surgery saved his life, but the damage was already done. Although his brain kept 22 years of memories… those are forever, he’s unable to have new ones. His short-term memory only lasts a day. Every time he sleeps, his mind is reset and… he loses everything.”

“What are you saying? Did he… Did he have to remember me every single day?” Betty asked softly, her voice just a whisper.

“Every time he awakes, he has to start over with everyone new in his life,” JB explained. “So, yeah. He had to remember you every single day.”

“I… I don’t know what to say.”

“You don’t have to say anything. Not really. Not to me. Jughead was recording your conversations because unlike you, he had no way to remember what happened between the two of you. And Betty, I know it’s probably not my place, but… Ever since you walked into my brother’s life, he has been different. The last three years have been a constant struggle. In the beginning… he didn’t accept it. He would try to stay awake, using anything that would keep sleep away, until he ended up being admitted again, for exhaustion. Eventually, my brother just gave up. He didn’t hope to get better, he just settled in this lonely life, because it was easier. And then you came along. Jughead started smiling again, and he started wanting to get better. No matter what happens next, how you will react to everything I just said, I just wanted to thank you, Betty.” With that, Jellybean got up from the plastic chair she’d been sitting on. There was nothing else to be said. It wasn’t up to her anymore. “I think you still have a minute or so to enjoy your break.”

Betty closed the file, getting up. “Do you mind if I keep this?” 

“No.” Jellybean followed Betty back to the store. And just before leaving, she turned around one more time. “Just… Thank you for listening, Betty.”  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, and before I forget, a shout out to WinonaL, for her theories... Let me just say you got more than one right...


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you all for the comments, kudos, and bookmark. You guys are amazing!  
> Oh, and I apologize for any mistakes. :)

* * *

_Betty_

After Jughead's sister left, she felt lost. Ethel noticed something was wrong, and despite Betty's protests, she called Kevin, who came to relieve the blonde from her work.

Somehow, she managed to hold it all inside until she got inside her apartment. The second she closed the door behind her, Betty's knees failed, and she fell to the ground, unable to keep herself together.

By some miracle, Veronica was home, and at hearing the sound of her friend's distress, she came to Betty, cradling her as she cried.

Once her eyes seemed dried out, and her mind started to surrender to exhaustion, Betty told Veronica she needed to be alone for a while.

“Are you going to be okay, B?”

“I don’t know.” She replied quietly, looking at the moon shaped marks in her hands.

“Are you sure you don’t want to talk about it?” Veronica had her suspicions about why Betty was like this, but keeping her promise to Archie, she didn’t say a word, knowing her friend just need to process and would eventually tell her what was going on.

“Not now. Maybe later.” Betty walked to her room and closed the door in silence.

It was late in the night when she came out. Finally, after a shower and some tea, she knocked on Veronica's door, ready to tell her best friend why she came home like that. V deserved an explanation, and hopefully, she would be able to help Betty figure out what to do next.

They sat side by side, as Betty recounted the events that took place earlier that day. By the time she was done, she noticed Veronica didn’t seem to be surprised or disturbed by her words. Instead, her friend seemed too… conformed? _Almost as if…_

“Did you know, V?” Veronica sighed and nodded.

“Don’t be angry with me, please. Saturday morning, Archie called me, and I was angry because of what you had told me, and I asked if he knew his friend was a creep, but he said there was more to it. I met him later, and he explained it all. Archie didn’t want to take away Jughead's right to decide when and how you should know the truth. He asked me to keep it a secret, and I hope you understand why I did it.”

Betty was quiet for a while, letting Veronica’s words sink in. “I’m not mad at you, V. I… I guess I understand. And also, it’s not fair to drag you and Archie to this mess.”

“Hey. I’m your best friend. Your mess is my mess. You are like a sister, Betty. I’m here for you, no matter what happens. And I know Archie feels the same way regarding Jughead, so we are here. The both of us.” Betty felt tears tingling in her eyes as V hugged her.

“Thank you, V.”

They were silent for another moment before Veronica spoke again.

“What are you going to do, B?”

“I don’t know. I mean… I… I’m in love with him, V. Jughead's the most wonderful man I have ever met, and I have this feeling like we belong together but at the same time, how can one deal with this? Is it possible to even deal with it at all? I… I guess I should go to his apartment, talk to him.” Betty noticed the change in Veronica's face almost immediately.

“What? V?” The raven-haired shook her head.

“Let me call Archie, okay? I’ll ask him to come by.” She said already dialing his number.

“Why V? What’s going on?”

“Hold that thought. Just let me call him.”

Thanks to the traffic, Veronica had to distract Betty for nearly an hour until Archie arrived. The second he walked inside, the blonde jumped him.

“What’s going on, Archie? I mentioned to Veronica that I should go to Jughead's, and try to talk to him, and she called you, asking you to come by. I don’t understand. And before you ask, no, it wasn’t Veronica who told me the truth about him.”

Archie took off his suit jacket, loosening up his tie as he sat down on the couch beside Veronica.

“After you left, Friday night, Jug had an accident.” When panic appeared on Betty's face he hurried to explain. “He's fine, it wasn’t serious, but he's at the hospital. That’s why Veronica called me.”

“What happened?” She asked, nails digging into her palms again, as she tried to keep on a calm and collected face.

“He was hit by a car. Other than a broken leg, some cuts, and bruises, Jughead is fine. He's still at the hospital mainly for observation, but he’s okay.” He paused. “You said Ronnie didn’t tell you. How did you find out?”

“His sister. Jellybean? She came by the flower shop this morning. And she told me.”

Archie shook his head. He should have predicted JB would intervene.

“Look, Betty. I’m gonna be honest with you. Jughead's life is not easy. It has never been easy. Every day is a struggle. The aneurysm… he lost everything, his memories, his dreams... Still, and I don’t say this as his best friend, he never stopped being a good person. If you want to be in his life, either as a friend or something else, you need to know it’s going to be tough. There good days but there are also the bad ones, and you will need to fight for and with him.”

Archie’s words added up to the turmoil inside Betty's head, and she didn’t say much afterward, going back to her room to think about everything. She had a lot to consider, not only about herself but especially about Jughead, what it would mean to be in his life, how would that work and what could she do.

When Archie left, Veronica went to check on Betty and found her on her desk, computer open, scrambling in a notebook. “What are you doing?”

“Research,” Betty replied, putting the pen down. Veronica knew these were some of her coping mechanisms, writing everything down and researching.

“Would you like some help?” She offered with a smile, and Betty accepted, thankful for it. Veronica settled in her bed, laptop on, researching aneurysms and memory loss. After a while, she broke the comfortable silence that had settled in. “Archie told me Jughead used to be was a famous writer. Before the whole aneurysm thing.”

The blonde turned around in her chair surprised by that piece of information no one had mentioned before. “Are you serious? I didn’t know that.”

“Yeah. His books even made it to the New York Times best-selling list." 

It only took a few minutes for Betty to find Jughead’s books. _The River’s Edge_ and _The Sweet Hereafter_ by J Jones. She had heard about them before, but had never got a chance to read it, so, the next thing she did was purchased both books online, before continuing her research, in the hopes of getting some clarity.

_Jughead_

“This is ridiculous.” Jellybean rolled her eyes.

“And so have you said five times already. Just get on the damn chair so we can leave here, okay?"

Hospital policy demanded discharged patients had to be wheeled out. Jughead had argued with the doctor, the nurses, and JB. It was ridiculous. He was perfectly capable of crutching his way out, without any help or hassle. “The chair, Jug.”

 

Jughead didn’t fight Jellybean when she told him to rest while she would do something around his apartment. He didn’t have the strength to. However a couple of hours later, upon leaving his room, Jughead found Jellybean in PJ’s, lodged on his couch.

“Shouldn't you be back at home?” She raised a brow at him, and he shook his head. “I was too rested to rest.” He joked dryly, to explain why he remembered her being there, trying to jump his way to the kitchen without the crutches.

Hearing his effort, JB hurried to his side, grounding him before he could stumble, helping him to one of the chairs. “I spoke with Connor. I’m going to stay here for a while, to help you and all, until you’re better.” Jughead was quiet. “Don’t look so glom. It’s just for a couple of weeks. At least until your cast comes off.”

“I’m not looking glom. I’m just worried about you, putting me first. Again.” JB shook her head.

“Cut it off. And Connor is going away next week, anyway. Besides, it will be fun. Like old times. You and me, living together.” Immediately, Jughead lowered his head to the table, faking a groan.

“Sure. God knows how much I missed your karaoke session during those two-hour showers you take. Not to mention cleaning up your mess. Or ordering pizza with pineapple. The list goes on and on.” Jellybean slapped him. 

“Stop complaining and let me get your ass to the couch so I can decorate your cast.” They sat in silence as she worked, turning the white grayish exterior into a colorful panel, with all kinds of drawings, and he read the New York Times.

 

For the next couple of days, the siblings fell into a somewhat comfortable routine. And although Jughead would never admit it out loud, a part of him liked to have Jelly there.

One afternoon, he came out of the shower, cursing JB for leaving hair on the sink, only to find a blonde young woman sitting in the couch with Jellybean. He didn’t remember her, but he had a suspicion that he knew who she was. The girl he had been seeing for a couple of months, give or take. A girl whom he liked very much. According to JB and his own records, he had been hit by the car when he was trying to chase her after an argument, caused supremely by his own idiocy. “JB?” He asked, announcing himself and making them both look at him.

“Jug. Uh, this is Betty. Betty Cooper. She came here to--"

“Apologize.” The blonde said, cutting Jellybean off. “I’m here to apologize.” In spite of his memory not working, Jughead liked to think of himself as an intelligent and quick-witted man. He recognized the look in her deep bright green eyes, the serious and yet sympathetic expression in her face.

“Who told you?” He asked quietly, a dry and resigned expression in his face. Before Betty could reply, Jellybean stood up.

“I did. And we can fight about it later.” Jughead shook his head, but Jellybean was already walking to the front door. “Right now, you need to talk to her.” With that, she slammed the door, leaving them alone in the apartment, with the big elephant in the room.

Jughead jumped his way to the front door, ignoring as his body complained about the effort, and opened it, seeing JB in front of the elevator. “Don’t you dare leave now, Jellybean.”

Sighing, she turned to him. “What the hell were you thinking? We talked about this! It’s my life, my problem, and my decision!”

“No. You talked, and I listened.” She corrected, annoyed. “I know what you are going to say, and honestly, I don’t care, okay? _Yes_ , it was your right, and _yes_ , you should have been the one to decide whether to tell her and how to do it, but we both know you weren’t going to do it. _And_ I’d be damned before I let you throw this away. So, _yes_ , I went after her, and I told her the truth.” Jellybean paused, taking a breath. “Look, I was just trying to help. I haven’t seen you this happy in years. And I know it’s because of her. You need to stop thinking you deserve to be alone, and you need to stop pushing people away, and start letting them in.”     

Jughead was quiet as she entered the elevator, leaving him alone in the hallway. After taking a few breaths, he jumped his way back inside, to where Betty was still sitting on the couch.

“Don’t be mad at her.” She spoke at the sight of him, with a soft voice, and Jughead knew she had heard everything. “I’m sure she meant well.” He didn’t say anything at first, and after a moment she spoke again. “We don’t have to do this right now. If you want, I can leave.”

“No. No. Don’t. It’s not... that. You can stay, and we can talk, it's just… I… I'm bad with words and talking. It's… it's complicated.” He paused, struggling to find the right words. _Start small,_ a voice said in his head. “Uh, first, I guess I’m the one who should be apologizing. What happened… was my fault.”

She took in his words, nodding slowly. “It scared me, Juggie.” Her voice was small. “We live in such a crazy world, and I immediately assumed the worse. I freaked out.” It’s not hard to imagine how the whole thing must have troubled her.

“I don’t blame you.” Jughead takes a deep breath. “People who are a constant in my life know about how recording helps me. And I was going to tell you, so you could understand as well, but… you made me feel… normal. When I was with you, I could be someone other than the fuckup, who can’t remember anything. I could be _me_ again, and I let that prevent me from talking to you. I shouldn’t have kept the truth from you.” He considered his next words. “What JB did… telling you, it’s… hard, because telling other people… it’s the only thing I can still control about this, you know? And even that is an illusion, because once I tell someone, is out of my hands, and it’s up to them to decide how to react to this. You came here to talk, and for that I’m grateful, but just know, you don’t have to accept my apologies, nor want to stay after everything. I actually understand if you don’t want anything to do with me anymore. I deserve it.” He lowered his head, choosing to look at the floor to avoid her piercing eyes. His heart was heavy. Deep inside, he felt something for her, something strong, something he didn’t have the guts to name it, but he knew she would be better off without him.

 

_Betty_

The way he spoke those last words reminded her of their conversation about working hard to achieve your dreams. She could understand now why he had sounded so hopeless that day regarding his writing. And she could see the same hopelessness on his face now, as he leans to the wall for support, not looking at her.

“Is that really what you think? Jug, I wouldn’t be here if that was the case. I didn’t come here to leave you.” She paused, thinking her next words carefully. Betty had had a lot of time to think about this the last few days. In her research, she had read things that said it was virtually impossible to have a long-term relationship with someone who had similar incapacities as Jughead. Thank goodness, she ended up finding an online group of people that had loved ones with memory issues to some degree. They all said the same: it was challenging, it had struggles, but for love, it was worth it.

Betty hadn’t known Jug for long, but she could see them together in the long run, even if now the long run presented itself with more obstacles than she had initially imagined. “Jug. Look at me.” When his eyes met hers, she continued. “I came here to apologize, and to tell you that… I’m in love with you.” She paused, the confession giving her strength to continue. “I’m in love with you, Jughead Jones, and if you'll have me, for good or worse, I want to be with you.”

Silence followed again, and she started to fear he might say no, or say he didn’t feel the same way, but then he reached out for her hand.

 

_Jughead_

“Jesus, Betty.” He said between breaths, his heart racing in his chest. “I braced myself for you to say something else entirely, but I’m so fucking happy you feel the same way.” She looked up at him, and Jughead couldn’t believe his ears. She was in love with him. _Him_. This awesome girl, who would have the world on her feet soon, was in love with him. He felt a rush in his chest, like the rush you feel when you're a kid and you’re about to do something wrong or naughty, but the thrill of it is just too good, and your heart beats to the rush and you can’t stop even if deep in the back of your head you know it won’t end up okay. “I can’t remember where I am every morning, but I know this, I’m in love with you too, Betts. And damn it. I want to kiss you so badly, but I’m afraid if I try, I may fall on my ass.” He said laughing nervously, and she noticed he was still standing against the wall, supporting his weight, whilst keeping his cast leg bent just enough no to touch the ground.

Betty got up and walked the few steps between them. “Here. Give me your arm.” She put his arm around her shoulders, the height difference helping, and together, they walked back to the couch, where after he sat, she grabbed a pillow to put beneath his leg.

“Thank you, Betty.” He said with a relieved sigh, and she smiled, sitting on the couch’s arm.

“You welcome, Juggie. Now, what about that kiss?”

Gently, he turned to be facing her, and holding her face with his hands, he pulled her down, and pressed a soft kiss to her lips, leaving his mouth over hers for just over a moment.

“Please, tell me that’s a _we're okay and together_ kiss,” Jellybean said opening the door, and Jughead groaned.

“Seriously? Your timing sucks.” He replied as Betty pulled back, a shy smile on her lips.

“You two sorted things out?” She asked again, and just as Jughead decided to ignore her, Betty grabbed his hand in hers and giving the most beautiful smile she nodded.

“Yes, we did,” JB screamed, moving her arms in a celebration gesture.

“Yes! I knew it!” She paused a little, thinking, noticing the way Jug was glaring at her. “And on that note, I’m going to make myself scarce for a while.” JB started to walk to her room, and Jughead sighed. _Thank goodness._ “Don’t forget to invite her for dinner!” She yelled just before shutting the room's door.

He closed his eyes, shaking his head. “I’m sorry if my sister is… too much. I mean, I feel like I have a Cupid and a life coach constantly on my shoulder.” Betty laughed.

“I think it’s cute and amazing at the same time, the way she worries about you.” She was quiet for a second. Watching his face. “Does it hurt?” Betty passed her fingertips gently, underneath the bruise in his cheekbone.

Jughead shook his head, taking her hand and kissing it. “Not anymore. It’s mainly just my leg that bothers me, and if I walk around too much, my ribs protest a little.”

“How long until the cast comes off?” At that question, Jughead rolled his eyes.

“Another two long and awful weeks.” She smiled at him pouting like that.

“I guess we’re going to have to figure out some indoor activities. Maybe you could teach me that pasta you were making the other day? Or,” Betty paused, grabbing something inside her bag. “We could talk about this.”

When she handed him his second and last published book, Jughead wasn’t sure of what to say. After a moment, he spoke. “I never said anything, because you would have to know about why I stopped writing. Which is something no one other than my editor and those close to me that knows. Sometimes I still try, but it’s an exercise in futility.”  

“It’s okay, I can’t say I understand, but I see where you’re coming from.” Jughead knew Betty wasn’t like everyone else, and the pity and sadness in her eyes were real, but he was too used to brush those off.

“Well, I like to think I already told the story I had to tell.” Wanting to change the subject, he put the focus back on the book. “So, what do you think about it? I take it you already read the first one.” If Betty noticed his attempt, she didn’t say anything, nodding with a smile.

“They are incredible, Juggie! I mean, I was hooked from the first page. The way you write is so powerful, I feel like I was there with the characters. _Fear. It’s the most basic, the most human emotion._ _As kids, we're afraid of everything... And we pray for morning. For the monsters to go away. Though they never do. Not really._ _”_ She quoted the first lines of his novel, and Jughead laughed.

“God. I can’t believe I’m dating a fan.” Betty hit his shoulder playfully.

“No. We were dating before I was a fan.” She corrected in a matter-of-fact tone. “Although, as a fan and your… uh, the girl you’re dating, I wouldn’t mind getting some inside facts about the story.” Jughead didn’t miss the way she didn’t seem to know what to label them, but for now, he would take the title of ‘guy she was dating’.

“Inside facts?” She nodded.

“I know there are some interviews, and a lot of articles talking about it, but as a journalist, I prefer to go straight to the source, Mr. J Jones.”

“I shall take your request into consideration and get back to you. For now, what about dinner? I’m starving.” As to prove his point, his stomach rumbled, and they both laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do hope I was able to meet all the expectation you had for this chapter. I was a bit insecure about it at first, but well, hopefully, you enjoyed it.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for the comments, kudos and bookmarks! They all mean a lot!

* * *

_Jughead_

He watched as Betty went over to call Jellybean to help them decide what to order in, and his mind wandered off for a moment.

Despite being happy, she was here, and she was in love with him too, Jughead knew they had a lot to talk about. It had been quite some time since he had really dated someone, and to make matters worse, he had no idea how to do that with his problem.

The rest of the night was calm. They had dinner, and talked after Jellybean made herself scarce again until Betty realized it was late and she should get home because she had an early class in the morning.

After she left him with a kiss and the promise of coming by tomorrow again, Jughead went to his room. Before going to bed, he opened his computer, typing a few words. For the first time in maybe forever, Jughead found himself grateful for the oblivion sleep would bring. Until sleep came though, his mind was swirling with the things he had read. _“The love will be defective because of the physical anomaly.”_ , _“The extreme limitation takes a tool in lasting happiness.”, “A person who doesn't have the capability to assume the obligations of a relationship in any kind…”_

_Betty_

On the next day, when she got a free moment at work, Betty started watching one of the interviews she had found of Jughead, talking about his book. She wasn’t sure why it had interested her so much, but after some thought, she realized, it was a way to get to know who Juggie was before his injury. Besides, she always had a certain fascination for writers, and their ability to create new worlds, moments and persons, with words.

However, as she watched, it was like pieces of the puzzle that was Jughead Jones started to come together, and some things started to make sense.

Archie had said Juggie had been dealt a bad hand, but only now she understood how much. Although the question the interviewer made was extense and begged for details, his reply had been short.   

_Is it true that the events depicted in your stories, especially on The River's Edge are based in real life experiences? Your real life experiences, Mr. Jones?_

_Yes, it is._

The interviewer was quiet for a moment, expecting him to develop, to further his answer, but Jughead just sat there, waiting for the next question.

On the next and last interview Betty had found to watch, a panel about the second book, pre-release, Jughead was accompanied by a stunningly beautiful redhead, and upon being interrogated about the inspiration behind his story, the redhead had sharply said that was an off-limits topic.

Later that day, she went to Jughead’s, and since she didn’t know if he and Jellybean had already had dinner, she bought a sweet treat in the form of donuts.

JB opened the door, smiling. Jughead was at his usual spot in the couch, leg propped up, and when he looked at her, Betty felt her heart stop and go faster at the same time, because his eyes shone at the sight of her, as if he was seeing her for the first time, whilst seeming to have been expecting her altogether.

“Betts.” He said, with a small smile.

“Hi, Juggie.” She went closer, leaning down to kiss him ever so gently, and when she looked at him again, his smile was bigger.

“I know we did this before, and if I already said it, pretend it’s the first time I'm saying it, but you have the sweetest lips, Betty Cooper.” She felt her face go red for a second and shook her head.

“Actually, it’s the first time you’ve said it.”

“I think I’m gonna be sick.” Jelly joked from where she was at the table, apparently working.

“And I think you should get your ass back to your home,” Jughead replied mockingly.

“Before you kids get in a fight, I brought donuts.” Another thing that amazed Betty was how Jughead and JB shared the same voracious appetite for food. Just as she opened the box, Jelly was by her side, slapping Jug's hand away, and stealing the double chocolate doughnut he was going to take.

“Not cool, JB!” Betty laughed as she Jelly gave him the middle finger.

“Here. This one is tastier. It has caramel and nuts.”

They ate in silence, and after a while, Betty felt his eyes on her.

“What?”

“You seem to be wanting to say something, Betts.” It surprised Betty how well he could read her.

“Uh, yeah, but I… Uh, it can wait.” Jughead shook his head, as he grabbed another donut.

“What is it? You can tell me anything, Betty.”

She thought for a second, before agreeing. “Even if it is about your books?”

Betty saw the exact moment Jellybean looked up from her papers, and her eyes met Jug's, a silent conversation happening in that small second.

“Let me guess,” He started looking away from his sister. “You want to know about what inspired them.”

“How did you know?”

“It’s what people always want to know,” JB said, getting up. “I’m gonna call Connor before it gets even later over there.” She disappeared to her room, and Betty saw Jug sighing, running a hand through his hair.

“Was it something I said?” Jughead shook his head.

“No, not at all. Is just… Jelly doesn’t like talking about those times. When I first started writing, I had no intentions of getting published. In fact, I never even thought it would be possible.” She traced the dark lines drawn in his cast as he spoke.

“How did it happen?” She asked as she traced the dark lines drawn in his cast.

“I was a senior in High School, and this teacher of mine, Mr. Castillo, got me to show him what I wrote so intently during his classes, instead of caring about learning Spanish. To this day, I don’t know what possessed me to do it, but I did it, and he was so taken aback by it, he contacted an old friend, Sierra McCoy, who was a big editor, and one thing led to other. Before I knew it, I was sitting down with her, going over the story, and three months later she got my novel to be published.” He paused eye far in the past for an instant. “Never had I ever dreamed that my life would turn out like this. And when I say JB doesn’t like talking about it, you can understand. You read it. When it was first published, she was so angry at me. We didn’t speak for almost two weeks, and if not for Mary she would have stayed angry at me for even longer. If you don’t mind, we can go back to this another day, when she's not here.”

Understanding completely, Betty nodded, not pushing it. She couldn't imagine what being left by a parent, dealing with a drunk parent, or having to struggle to live every day, felt like but she could understand why JB didn’t want to talk about it.

“Of course, Juggie. We can do something else.” She paused, thinking. “Actually, besides reading and movies, what do you like to do in your free time?”

Jughead gave her a devious smile, and before answering, he yelled for his sister. “ _Jelly!”_

A moment later, his sister yelled back. “ _What?!”_

_“We're playing Scrabble!”_

Of course, Betty thought to herself. What else would a writer like to play? Surely it wouldn’t be Monopoly.

It turned out to be _the_ most frustrating game Betty ever played. Although she had always been very good at Scrabble, something she played with her family very often, being used to win every now and then, playing with Jughead was something else entirely.

They played two games that lasted for almost 3 hours, and during the entire time, Jughead had the same mischievous smile from before in his face and devilish spark in his eyes that shone with each victory, no matter how small or big. When he won the last time, Betty was beyond impressed and a little upset, the last one being her mother's fault for having grown a competitive spirit in both her daughters.

“Are you sure _Zymurgy_ is really a word?” She asked looking at the board.

“You can find the Oxford dictionary on the third shelf, left side.” He replied, grinning at Jellybean who was quietly laughing.

“Poor girl, Jug. Are you really making her do this?” She heard JB say between laughs.

“It’s the funniest part.”

Turns out it was a word. _Zymurgy:_ the study or practice of fermentation in brewing, winemaking, or distilling.

For Jughead, the funniest part was making people check the dictionary, and taking from his and JB's words, it wasn't the first nor the last time he was doing it.

“I missed this.” He commented as they put the pieces and board away.

“Of course you did. No one else is dumb enough to play with you twice.” JB argued, eyes rolling. “However, you did very well Betty. Keep practicing and maybe you can be the one to defeat the undefeatable and wipe that smug smile from his face.” At that, Jughead threw a pillow on her face, and the three of them laughed as kids.

 

_Jughead_

“Oh no. What do you want?” He asked taking in the lost puppy look in JB's eyes.

“Why do you assume I want anything?” He rolled his eyes, marking the page he'd been reading with his fingers.

“Whenever you want something you have this same look. What is it?”

“Well… Thanksgiving is almost here.” Jughead eyed the calendar on the wall warily. “I spoke with Mary. She and Fred will be back in the city for it, and we discussed having dinner at my place, along with Connor's family, Archie and you, obviously. And before you can try and think of an excuse, you know that A: this is very important for the both of them. B: Mary will drag you by the hair if you even dream about missing it.” Rolling his eyes, Jughead gave her a resigned nod.

“Just write down the when, the where and what wine and dessert I should take.” He turned his attention back to the book he had been reading before her interruption, but she kept standing there, looking at him.

“What now?”

“You should invite Betty.” She said slowly. As he looked at her, JB pulled a chair to sit in front of him. “I thought it would be great if she came. Mary's been wanting to meet her.” Jughead arched an eyebrow at her.

“Why would Mary be wanting to meet Betty?” Jellybean gave him a sheepish smile.

“Archie's got a big mouth. And, okay, I myself may have said a thing. Or two.” So, it was hopeless. Mary Andrews was going to want to meet Betty either way.

“Does she know about _his_ girlfriend? Veronica?” Jughead asked with a mean grin on his face, and JB laughed.

“Just like you did back in High School. I like it. But I don’t know. Call her and ask.”

After they started living together, it was very common that one or the other would like to tell Mary and Fred about what the other had done, which usually led to an avalanche of gossip and embarrassing secrets being spilled over dinner. Jughead still remembered when Jelly took home her first boyfriend, and how he and Archie had shared some of the skeletons in his sister’s closet, and also when he and Jelly had joined forces to notify him in front of Valerie, one of the only, between the many girls he dated, he had taken home. Even Mary had helped, showing Valerie Archie's baby pictures.

It took him a while, but after some considering, Jughead ended up inviting Betty.

The next two weeks flew by, and soon, it was the last Thursday of the month, and the annual parade was happening, and he was getting ready to head over to JB’s, where the dinner would take place.

As previously agreed, Betty arrived a little before six, looking dashing even in a black sweater and a flowery embroidered skirt.

“You look beautiful, Betts.” He said walking to give her a kiss.

“Your cast is off!” She noticed with surprise. “I thought the doctor said it had to wait until Monday.” Jughead nodded, grinning, as he closed the door.

“That she did, but with some convincing, I got her to do it today. I need to be able to run away if need be tonight.” 

 

_Betty_  

She laughed at that, watching him as he grabbed the wine and his jacket.  

At first, when Juggie asked her to come with him to Thanksgiving, Betty hadn’t been so sure about it. The whole meeting parents thing seemed like a big step, and although the both of them had been happy and comfortable as they were, they hadn’t really talked about where they stood.

On the other hand, she was far from looking forward to another drama filled Cooper dinner, so, she decided to accept Jug’s invitation. To avoid any questions from her mother and sister, Betty simply told them she was going to spend Thanksgiving with Veronica and her family. It was easier to lie, then to mention she was seeing someone.

“You ready?” JB had given her the address and she would be driving them. Once they were inside the car, Betty couldn’t help but feel a little nervous. “So, who am I meeting tonight?” She needed to distract herself from something.

“Well, you already know JB and Archie. JB’s husband Connor will be there, and Archie’s parents, Mary and Fred Andrews, they are the ones who took me and Jelly in when we were teens. And they are all pretty normal and cool people, you don’t need to worry.”

When they arrived at JB’s, the door was already opened, and an older woman with red hair involved Jughead in a hug. “My boy!”

He hugged the woman back and Betty had never seen Jughead smile so big and look so happy and carefree. Letting go, he kissed the woman’s cheek. “Hi, Mary.” In return, she tapped his shoulder, smiling and turning to Betty.

“And you must be Betty. I heard wonderful things.” She briefly hugged her.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Andrews.”

 

_Jughead_

He watched as Mary shook her head at Betty. “No, none of that Mrs. Andrews nonsense. You can call Mary. Now come on in. I want to hear all about how you stole my Jug’s heart.”

He followed them inside, and Mary threw Betty’s coat to him, ushering her to the kitchen, and leaving him to do the hanging. “Mom’s never letting her go,” Archie commented, coming to his side.

“Don’t worry. She’ll meet Veronica in no time.” Jughead replied, teasingly. “By the way, how are you and Veronica?” He hadn’t seen much of his friend lately, according to his notes.

“We’re doing great, Jug. And actually… I’ve been wanting to talk to you about this for a while now. I think she could be the one.” The first thing Jughead noticed was the look on Archie’s eyes. A dreamy, and shiny look that one could only describe as an in love look. He had seen the look before but never accompanied by such serious words and tone.

“Are you serious?”

“As an aneurysm.” Jug couldn’t help but laugh at the joke, certainly fruit of some hard thought, before giving a half hug to his best friend.

“I think that’s great, Archie. I’m happy for you.”

“Have you ever stopped to see where we are? Grownups, who work hard, or in your case, already made a fortune, and who have a serious life, with responsibilities and all. I mean, I’m thinking about settling down.” He said with a laugh and wonder in his face. “We’re getting old.”

“I realized that when JB got engaged.” Jughead sourly replied, eyeing his sister laughing and kissing Connor with an intimacy that made him both glad and disgusted at the same time.

“We all did.” A new voice said from the door, and he turned around, to see Fred Andrews, holding what they knew to be dessert – the best pumpkin pie ever made, the same one they bought every year. They hurried to help him with the bags of last minute groceries. “I mean, who would have thought she would be the first one to do it?” He paused, taking his coat off. “Now the question is, who’s next? You boys better hurry. You ain’t getting younger.” They laughed, following him to the kitchen, where Mary and Betty had gone since they’d arrived.

At seeing her husband Mary took the pie from his hands, kissing him quickly. “You brought the ice cream, the tomato paste, and the thyme?”

“Yes, yes and yes.” Fred paused, handing over the bags. “You must be Betty.” He said offering a hand to her, before turning around to Jughead. “She’s pretty, son. You got lucky.”

 

_Betty_  

Jug half smiled, a hand to his neck, and knowing he was a bit embarrassed, Betty went closer, putting an arm around his waist. “We both got lucky, Mr. Andrews.”

For a moment the Andrews exchanged a look and seemed to be about to say something, but Jughead intervened.

“Can we go back to the living room? Betty has yet to meet Connor and speak with JB.” As he led her out, Betty gave him a knowing smile.

“You were nothing but subtle back there.” He returned her smile.

“I know.”

Less than half an hour later, Mary was calling them to the table.

So far, Betty had been nearly fascinated by seeing Juggie buoyant around his family. He joked, he laughed and it just seemed that a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. And it was then that she really comprehend what the people on the website had said, about how loving someone with an issue made a difference.

“Betts?” Jughead called from her side, offering her a hand. She'd been distracted by her thoughts and hadn’t heard Fred about to say the prayer.

“Sorry.” Much to her surprise, Mary giggled.

“Worry not dear. I can imagine Jug's handsomeness is quite distracting.” Everyone at the table laughed and she could help but feel her face getting red. Somehow, during her spacing out, she had been staring at him the whole time, something everyone noticed.

“Guys. Come on. You’re embarrassing the poor girl.” Fred tried, even though he too had laughed.

“Come on, Dad. You know it’s tradition.” Jellybean argued. “I still remember what you all did to my poor husband.” With that said, JB closed her eyes, a peaceful face as Jug and Archie nearly choked up laughing about what she had just said, certainly recalling it.

Fred waited another moment for the boys to settle before he closed his eyes and prayed.

“Dear Lord, today we thank you for being here, as family and friends. We thank you for our lives, for the food on this table and for the happiness gifted to us each and every day. Please, bless those in need and bless us too. Amen.”

A collective _“Amen”_ followed and a moment later, Mary was clapping her hands. “Dig in, everybody.”

As Fred carved the Turkey, Betty leaned onto Jug’s shoulder. “Your family is amazing, Juggie.” She whispered in his ear, and he pressed her hand smiling widely.

“Yes, they are.”

Conversation flowed freely around as they ate, another difference from her house, where her mother usually preferred everyone to eat in silence.

Later, after dessert, which consisted of the most delicious pumpkin pie Betty had ever had, Mary and JB gathered them all in the living room, to do what Archie had called the “Traditional Board Game and Talk Moment”.

“We used to do this every Sunday night,” Jughead explained. “Now we leave it to special dates and Holidays.”

Mary, as expected, led the Talk, starting with Archie. She asked about his job and told him she was looking forward to meeting Veronica that weekend, and Betty knew for a fact her best friend was equally anxious for it.

Fred and Connor talked about his latest visit to England and Mary asked JB about her work at the museum. Apparently, she was in charge of organizing some big exposition in the next months and had a lot of work ahead.

“Jug, Jelly mentioned you’ve been looking for experimental treatments again.” Jughead turned sharply to JB, and Mary picked on the tension immediately. “We can talk about this later.” She suggested calmly, and Betty noticed the discrete look she gave in her direction.

“I-I can go grab a glass of water or something.” She offered, not wanting in any way interrupt the family moment. However, before she could get up, Jughead stopped her with his hand in her leg.

“It’s okay, Betts.” He paused, nodding. “Uhm, yeah. I started researching and Jelly already had a couple things… I’m going to talk to my doctor soon. See what she thinks about it.”

“Next week.” JB filled in. “There are a couple of ongoing treatments and who knows, maybe something will be a fit for Jug.”

Nothing more was said on the matter that night, Mary changing the subject to his accident and to the both of them dating, but even as she answered the questions, Betty made a mental note to herself to look experimental treatments related to memory loss and brain injuries when she got home.

 

_Jughead_

“I hope you had a good time.” He said as Betty parked in front of his building.

“I did! They’re wonderful, Jug.”

“I’m sorry of Mary was a bit too much, taking you to the kitchen and all. I hope she didn’t make things awkward. JB takes after her in that sense.” In fact, he was curious to know what they talked about alone in there.

“Oh. Don’t worry. She didn’t say much. Just a few things about how amazing you are.” She leaned in, hands in his neck to kiss his mouth, and when their lips touched, Jughead lost his train of thought.

They broke away for air, Betty smiling. “I should get home.” Jughead kissed her again, a few more times, before finally agreeing.

“You should. Call me when you get there?”

“Of course.” She paused, seeming to want to say something, but shaking her head slightly, she smiled again. “Thank you for tonight, Juggie.”

“Thank you for being so great. Good night, Betts.” With a final kiss, he got out of the car, to stand in the sidewalk, waving as she drove off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the fluff and the Andrews making an appearance.  
> Oh, and I nearly forgot, I'm posting this on Wattpad as well, so if any of you are there, look it up, or something, if you want, of course. :)


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! As always, I'd like to thank you all for the comments, bookmark, and kudos! 
> 
> (PLEASE READ THIS!!)  
> IMPORTANT NOTE ABOUT THIS CHAPTER: I'm no doctor or expert, and any medical stuff here is a blend of some research and mere fiction.
> 
> On a side note, I'm terribly sorry for taking so damn long to update, I kinda had a bad week, and my head wasn't really in the right place to write.  
> Anyways, I'm back now, and with enough inspiration to give it a try and write another story! I'm very excited about it, and about the next chapters to come in this story. 
> 
> Once again, thank you all for reading, and I hope you'll enjoy this chapter.

 

* * *

 

_His heart was beating fast, and his head was pounding at the same rhythm, as he looked around, disoriented, not recognizing where he was._

_"Juggie?" The sleepy voice startled him, and he moved away, his breaths getting heavier and faster, as he nearly fell trying to get out of bed and away from her._

_"Who are you?! W-where am I?" The woman sat up, raising her hands._

_"Jughead, you need to calm down. It's okay." Her soothing voice had the opposite effect. He shook his head, not only because of the pain there but also because of the void in his mind, why couldn't he remember? Where was he? Who was this woman, and why was she in bed with him? What the hell was going on?_

 

**10 days earlier...**

Sunday afternoon, Betty came home from a study group, to find Archie and his parents on the living room, enjoying a coffee with Veronica.

V had told her they were going to have lunch there, an arrangement to make up for the fact that she hadn’t been able to be with them on Thanksgiving last Thursday. Everything had been planned down to the minimal detail, one of her parents’ chefs had come by to do the cooking, and by the looks of it, the whole thing had been a success, despite her best friends initial agitation.  

Not wanting to intrude, Betty went to her room, after saying the “hellos" and such. She had a lot to do – picking up her research from where she’d left it last night. And hopefully, she would be able to find something that could help.

Not long after Betty went to her room, Archie and his parents left, him promising to return on the next day after he’d dropped them at the airport. As he drove to his apartment, he noticed his mother looking thoughtfully at the window, whilst playing with the pendant in her necklace – an old habit, that had always told them when Mary had something troubling her mind.

“You alright, mom?” He asked, reaching out to briefly take her hand as he stopped at a red light. She just sighed, smiling, and nodding.

After a moment, his father spoke from the backseat. “Your mother is worried about Jughead.” Archie looked back at his mother.

“Why mom? Jug’s doing better.”

“I know honey. I just don’t want to see him getting hurt. He’s been through so much already, more than anyone should have, and…” She trailed off, sighing again.

“Jug’s in a good place, right now. With work, and his life, and Betty. She’s great, mom, I mean, I’ve seen them together for a while now, and I’d even go as far as saying they are made for each other. And besides, Jelly’s been taking good care of him.” At that, Mary shook her head.

“So, I take it he doesn’t know about her declining that job offer once again.” It wasn’t a question. It was a statement. Archie took a moment to realize what his mother was talking about.

“The job in Paris? The one JB always wanted?” Around two years or so ago, when JB had just finished her post-graduation degree, one of her teachers had been so taken up with her talent, that he had offered her to join him in Paris, as his right arm, working at the Louvre. The timing couldn’t have been worse, though: Only a year after Jughead had the aneurysm, and was going through one of, if not the worst, phase of his life. The teacher had understood, of course, but he said that whenever she wanted, the position would be waiting for her.

“Yes. Professor Smith was back in town for a lecture a month ago and he met with JB. She told me on the phone, and I said she should take it. I told her we could move back here to help Jughead, but you know her.” Archie nodded, knowing, besides that, how Jughead was. He would never want her to miss out on that, especially not because of him. “I just wish they could be happy, Archie.”

They didn’t say much after that, but Archie knew Jughead and Jellybean would be in his mother’s mind, as they always were, ever since the day she found the two sleeping in a church, in a cold Winter night, more than fourteen years ago.

 

_Betty_

Two days later, Veronica woke up to find a zombie Betty, making coffee and looking like death. Or looking like someone who hadn’t slept in a while.

“B?”

Betty looked up, sighing. “Good morning, V.”

“Are you okay? You look like you didn’t sleep at all.”

“That’s because I didn’t. I’ve been doing some research, and at first, I lost track of time, but then I finally found something and basically, I got caught up and when I saw it was already morning. I also have an early shift today, Kevin had to run an errand and he asked me to open the shop for him.” At that, she looked at the clock. “Shit. I have to get going!” She was running through the house before Veronica could say anything.

As she walked to the flower shop, Betty called JB.

 _“Hey, Blondie!”_ Jellybean was always so chirpy, and it made Betty smiled even if she felt like she needed coffee in an IV.

“Good morning, JB. Do you have a moment?”

_“If I’m gonna be honest, no. I’m up to the ceiling in work, but you’re on speaker, so go ahead.”_

“I can call back if you’re too busy.” On the other side, Jellybean laughed out and hard.

“ _Truth be told, I’m always too busy. But don’t worry, for you I have a moment, two or even three.”_ Betty smiled.

“Okay, so the other day, you and Jug were talking about experimental treatments. I did some research of my own, and uh, I don’t know if it could help or…” She trailed off, unsure.

“ _Really Betty? That’s great! Uhm, if you could send me that research, I’d love to take a look at it.”_ JB paused. _“Do you have a place where you can write down my email, or is it better if I text you?”_

“It’s better by text, since I’m at work, and the research is back at home.”

 _“Alright. I’ll be waiting for it.”_ There was a pause, and then, _“Thank you so much, Betty. For everything.”_

“Please. Don’t thank me. I’m happy to help in any way I can. I’ll get out of your way now.” JB laughed again.

_“Worry not. Talk to you soon. Kudos, Blondie.”_

On the next day, Betty was leaving one of her classes when she got a text from JB.

_"What u found is amazing, Blondie! I'll talk to Jug and the doc tomorrow. Tkx!"_

_Jughead_

He was anxious. It had been a while since the last time he had felt anything other than contempt for medical appointments or anything related.

Jellybean was by his side, reading the files she had brought. When the doctor called, she pressed his hand, smiling, as they walked to the office.

Jughead listened quietly as JB spoke. Then, the doctor turned to him. "Mr. Jones. I'm happy to hear you are again interested in being part of experimental treatments." She said with a nice smile. According to his notes, this was the only doctor he actually didn't hate.

"Yes, I guess you could say I had a change of heart." Doctor Lanter smiled again.

"Changes of the heart can be good, Mr. Jones. So, as I'm sure one of my colleagues have mentioned, a safe treatment is still in the works, which will take time. What we have now, are experiments, that can or cannot work. Those experiments may have risks and unforeseen results. No matter how much we would like to be able to work miracles, what we have is science and sometimes science can be... unpredictable. You should be prepared for that." Jellybean looked at her brother. Jughead met her eyes, as she silently asked if he was okay with this. He nodded, giving her a reassuring smile.  “As I’m sure you know,” The doctor continued. “I’ve been keeping in touch with your sister, and she emailed me some of her research, the ones that caught her attention. Do you have them with you?”

JB handed the files to the older woman, and they waited as she went through them quickly. Minutes later, Doctor Lanter closed the last file and set the four on the table, one, two together, and the last one, side by side, in that order. Jughead couldn't take it anymore.

"Doc? What do you think?" At that, Jellybean put a hand on his bouncing leg.

"Upfront, I can say that this one," she put her hand over the first file. "Is not recommended for you. Sure, electroconvulsive therapy has been giving some interesting results, as far as helping reactive certain areas of the brain are concerned, but it has also had some side effects, such as memory loss. It could activate some of the hippocampal activity, but we can’t risk you losing more than you already have. And that’s only mentioning one of the many side effects.” Jughead took in her words. He had read about it. Some of the other effects included cognitive impairment, structural damage on the brain… it wasn’t worth a shot, not in his case, and what she was saying, pretty much confirmed most of his findings. 

"These two," She continued, moving her hand. "To be taken into consideration, if you decide we should get in touch with the doctors in charge, of course. In both, some heavy drugs are being used, we would need to tread with care, considering everything. We can get in touch, show interest and see where we go from there." 

"What do you think, Jug?" JB asked softly. 

"We can do that. Show interest I mean." He paused. "What about the last one, doc?" Jughead hadn't read that file. Jellybean had mentioned it was something she'd come by accidentally, two days ago. She said they could set another appointment, so he could have time to read it, but trusting her, he agreed on showing it to the doctor, even without knowing what it was about. He would find out now. 

"In the past ten years or so, this has been one of the most prominent studies. Initially, most were reluctant, since it’s a surgical procedure, with several risks. However, in its first year, the success rate was good, high even, comparing to other procedures. Unfortunately, this clinical trial is no longer accepting patients." 

"What? What do you mean?" Jellybean asked, confused. 

"Truth be told, some clinical trials, such as this, have a tight budget, and complicated finances. As such, they have a limited number of participants, the right number to get approval from the medical board and federal agencies. They already filled their quota." She explained with an apologetic expression. "However, there are still these options we can consider." 

Jughead took a deep breath. He still had other options. It was more than he could have asked for, and they should work with what they had. "Sure, Doc." 

 

“You feeling okay?” JB asked as they walked out of the hospital. Jughead thought about her question for a moment before nodding.

“Yeah. I mean, I don’t want to get my hopes too high, but if something works… it would be incredible. No, cross that. It would be more than incredible.” Jellybean smiled at his words, her heart tightening in her chest, as she sent a silent prayer to whoever was above, asking for her brother to get better.

“Oh, and I should probably tell you something. That last treatment, the one I came by two days ago? It was Betty. She found it.” She watched his face concernedly, letting her words sink in. “At Thanksgiving, Mary asked about you looking for treatments again, and Betty heard it. My guess is that she researched about it afterward. She sent what she’d found two days ago, and it was something I hadn’t heard of before and well, you heard the doctor.” She paused, looking at him again. “I hope you don’t mind. I thought you wouldn’t since she is part of your life as your girlfriend and all.” She saw the exact moment his face changed like he had suddenly sucked on a lemon. “What?”

Jughead rubbed the back of his neck, as he always did when nervous. “She’s not my girlfriend. We, uh, we haven’t discussed titles or commitments of any kind.”

“Are you kidding me? You sound like Archie. You ought to do it. That girl is head over heels in love with you, you moron.” Jughead rolled his eyes at her reaction.

“I know, okay? I know, and I’m in love with her too, but… titles complicate things. And the last thing I want is to trap her in this situation because of a name society demands we give to our relationship.”

“Did you listen to what I just said? Betty is not trapped in a situation. She is in love with you. Just talk to her, Jug. Tell her how you feel, what you fear… and just ask to be your girlfriend, asshole!” She yelled the last part, shoving him hard on the arm.

Jughead pushed her back, and anyone who looked at them, laughing and playing, would be able to see the love and the ties that bind them, so much deeper than just blood, a picture of what family should really be.

Jughead took some time to think about what his sister had said, and after realizing he really had no idea of how to approach the subject of a serious relationship with Betty, he decided to keep letting things take their course.

 

_Betty_

Once again, she was at Jug's place, having dinner. Ever since the week that followed Thanksgiving, he would invite her to have dinner with him, either at his place or in some restaurant she liked, or someone had recommended.

It was nice, and her heart had warmed when Jughead explained that he had the need to see her every day because he wanted to meet her in person after reading all the things he wrote about her. _“I don’t know if it makes sense, but after I read, I feel like I know you, but I don’t – not really – and at the same time I have to know you, you know?”_

He then joked that should she ever get tired of him, she should let him know, but truth was, every moment spent with him was extraordinary, and Betty felt like she couldn’t get enough of him. She didn’t mind coming to see him every night. Especially because when he opened the door and looked at her, she felt as if being able to melt under his clear eyes and the way his gaze seemed to take in every detail about her. Even if every night was new for him, for Betty they were taking steps in their still undefined relationship.

That night was particularly cold, winter announcing itself with a promise of being rough, as the forecast had been predicting, and after dinner, when Jughead suggested they should watch a movie, Betty had snuggled closer to him, trying to warm her feet.

“Do you want to go to my room? There’s a fireplace there.” His offer had been innocent, and shy, and when she didn’t say anything at first, he spoke again, trying to explain himself. “I mean, I often get cold feet, and the fireplace really helps. After I lower the heating, otherwise it would be like summer in Rio or Mumbai.” He laughed a little at his own joke, before looking at her with apprehension in his expression.

Before he could continue, Betty put a hand on his face, smiling. “Are you trying to get me into your room, Jughead Jones?” Her tone had a teasing to it, enough for him to know she was messing with him. 

When he spoke next, his clear eyes, staring holes into hers, and the rough and velvet edge in his voice, as he said each word slowly, awoke a heat deep in her. “Why, Ms. Cooper? Would you be interested in going to my room, if that was the case?”

Betty felt her face get warm at the veiled innuendo in his voice and words, and he seemed to notice it as well, because instead of waiting for her reply, Jughead put his hands on her face, leaning in to kiss her.

The kiss, like the ones they’d shared lately, wasn’t chaste at all. It was hot, and even a tad hard, as the desire for each other grew, unable to be kept in anymore.

Pulling apart just enough to breathe, Betty felt her face get warm again at the intensity in his eyes. “A fireplace sounds wonderfully hot right now.” Her words had no innuendo, but a second later, she realized what they sounded like, and blushed again.

“You're gonna be the death of me, Betts.” He spoke in her ear, planting a kiss on her cheek before pulling away, and sitting straight. “But you’re right. The fireplace would be wonderful. Come on.”

To his credit, after starting the fireplace, Jughead set up the computer and the TV, putting on the movie they had been watching.   

Betty was too self-conscious of their proximity in his bed, and when their eyes meet briefly, she could see he was too. The next time she looked at him, Jughead wordlessly leaned in, to kiss her. It started off chaste and gentle, just a kiss. Then, his tongue came into the scene, and as it slid inside her mouth, dancing with her own, Betty threw caution to the wind.

She wasn’t sure how it happened or what possessed her to do it, but a few kisses later, she ended up straddling his lap, pressed closer to his body, the movie completely forgotten.

His hands were on her waist, firstly just there, but just as his kisses got heavier, deeper, the taste of the wine they'd had earlier in his tongue driving her crazy, one of his arms curled up, pulling her even closer, and she shuddered at the full feel of his hardness against her when he moved his legs just a little and their centers aligned properly.

Betty had her hands on the back of his neck, her fingertips playing with his hair, while his hands roam more boldly, inside her shirt, she felt heat slowly spread through her body, making her ache for more of him, as she gasped for air before their mouths crashed again.

 

_Jughead_

After so long, his body reacted almost immediately to Betty. Having her in his arms, over his lap, kissing him back like that, made him lose every single coherent thought. It wasn’t until he felt the hem of her bra that he realized they were nearly in collision course.

“Betts.” He tried to say between kisses. “Betts. We should stop.” At last, she looked at him, confusion in her eyes. “We should stop because if we don’t, I won’t.” Jughead heard how hoarse his voice had sounded, how awkward his words had been, but he was trying to hard not to think about her short gasps for air, nor about how swollen and red her lips were, to be more eloquent. “I just don’t want us to move too fast.” He was able to explain a moment later. “When this happens, I want it to be more than just the come out of a heated make up session.”

Betty pressed her forehead against his, the confusion gone from her eyes as they shine with something else. “Okay.” She replied, smiling, and giving a small and innocent kiss on his lips, before getting off of him. “Can we just get comfy to finish the movie?”

“Of course. Here.” He moved, so they could get underneath his comforter before he played the movie, that had been frozen in minute 9:37 since they’d come to his bedroom.

It could have been the wine. Or maybe choosing _“The Godfather”_. Or how comfortable they both were against each other on the bed. Whatever it was, Jughead and Betty were sound asleep before the movie was halfway.

 

Jughead came to with a tremor. For a moment, he had been back to his early teens, sleeping in the dark and merciless streets. As the tendrils of the dream started to dissipate, taking the terrible memory back to the depths of his mind, his heart was beating fast, and his head was pounding painfully at the same rhythm. He looked around, disoriented, not recognizing where he was. 

Closing his eyes again, he remembered being at JB’s when a blinding pain made everything go dark. He grasped that he must’ve passed out, but it only increased his confusion and agitation. What happened? Where was he?  

"Juggie?" A sleepy voice said startling him and he noticed he wasn’t alone in the bed.

Automatically, he moved away, the confusion making his breaths get heavier and faster, and he nearly fell trying to get out of bed and away from her.

"W-who are you?!” He managed to ask. “W-where am I?" The blonde woman sat up, raising her hands.

"Jughead, you need to calm down. It's okay." Her soothing voice had the opposite effect. He shook his head, not only because of the pain there but also because of the void in his mind, why couldn't he remember? Where was he? Who was this woman, and why was she in bed with him? What the hell was going on?

 

_Betty_

Due to being sleepy, it took a moment for her to understand what was happening. She had woken up because of his brusque movements, and when Betty finally looked at him through her heavy eyelids, a sense of alarm filled her, waking her up at once. Jughead’s body was shaking, his eyes were wild, and he looked scared stiff.  

"W-who are you?! W-where am I?" Slowly, she sat up, raising her hands.

"Jughead, you need to calm down. It's okay."

He shook his head, and then grasped it between his hands. As fast as she could, Betty grabbed her phone from the nightstand and dialed JB’s number.

_“Hi—”_

“JB, I’m at your brother’s. We just woke up, and he’s disoriented.”

 _“You stayed the night?_ _! Shit_ _!_ _How disoriented?"_ Betty didn't answered the first question, knowing it was rethorical. 

"He's shaking, and scared, breathing heavily."  

 _"Shit!”_ She cursed again. There was a small pause and a noise, and then Jellybean spoke again, her tone dry and harsh. _“Listen to me. You’re going to put the phone on speaker, and then you’re going to go to the living room and stay there. Okay?”_

Albeit reluctantly, Betty agreed. “Okay.” She did what JB told, sliding the phone across the bed, as close to where Jughead was, now sitting on the floor, knees to his chest, as possible.

“ _Jughead? It’s Jelly. Can you hear me? Talk to me, big brother.”_ The gentleness was back to her voice, and as she left the room, Betty saw Jughead reaching for the phone. 

Nearly an hour later, the front door opened, and Jellybean entered, wearing pajamas.

“Are you okay, Blondie?” She asked, closing the door.

“Y-yeah, I—”

“It’s better if you go home.” She said cutting her off. “I’ll make sure Jug calls you later.” With that, Jellybean entered his room, and Betty heard the sound of the door being locked.

Alone again, she wasn’t sure what to think. The only thing she did know was that despite JB’s words, she wasn’t going anywhere. Not wanting to sit there like an idiot, Betty went to the other side of the apartment, to the kitchen, and decided to make breakfast. She started with the coffeemaker. It was nearly eight o’clock, and she was desperate for a cup, for obvious reasons. Then, after going through Jughead’s cabinets and fridge, she went for some toast and bacon and eggs.

Mindlessly watching as the food fried, Betty’s went over what had happened. Was every morning like this? If so, what did it mean for her, for them? Could they be in a relationship if waking up by her side made him look like that?

“You didn’t leave,” Jellybean said from behind a spark in her eyes and a content expression on her face, and Betty didn’t know what to make of it, after their short exchange from earlier. She looked behind her, wondering if Jughead was coming. “He’s taking a shower,” JB replied. “Listen, Betty. What happened today…” She trailed off unsure of how to start.

“Is every morning like this?” Betty asked quietly, pouring coffee in two cups, and offering one to her.

“Thanks. No. Today was out of the ordinary. Jug had what is called anxiety dreams. Mostly fragments of everything he went through, growing up. It makes him wake up feeling anxious, and panicked, and it adds up to the daily confusion which he always has. Usually, when I or Archie or Mary and Fred stay over, we leave him to wake up alone, at his own time and pace. It wasn't a good call letting you sleep over, without a warning.” Betty shook her head.

“We didn’t plan it. We fell asleep watching a movie.”

Jellybean took in her words, taking a sip of the coffee before speaking again.

“I’m sorry if I came off as a little rough over the phone or when I got here. I’ve been doing this pretty much alone, and I thought you were freaking out and honestly I just didn’t want to have to deal with you on top of everything.”

“I understand, JB. I freaked out a little at first, I’m not going to lie, but I'm not going to run at the first sight of trouble. I really care for your brother, and as I told him if he'll have me, I’ll be here for better or for worse.”

Jellybean surprised Betty by taking one of her hands and giving her a thankful smile.

“Thank you, Betty.” She paused. “You are probably going to have to tell him that again. And again. As you can imagine, he’s upset about what happened, you saw him like that and all. I thought you had left, so let’s see how he deals when he gets out of his room.” JB walked over, opening the frying pan. “This looks delicious, Blondie.”

“I hope it tastes that way.” She replied, laughing a little.

 

_Jughead_

After his shower, he found himself looking at the photos his sister had taken from one of the files he had to read every single morning. As he saw the blonde woman in the pictures, he remembered the scared look in her eyes, as she had gotten up from the bed, and the pessimist in him was telling him that he had most likely caused her to run for the hills without looking back.

Feeling bad about it, he left his room, registering the smell of bacon waking up his stomach.

When he got to the kitchen, he was surprised to find Betty sitting there with Jellybean. She looked at him, eyes filled with care, and it nearly brought him to his knees. “You're still here.”

Betty nodded, leaving the chair and walking towards him. “And I'm not going anywhere, Juggie.” She wrapped her arms around him and while she hugged him, Jughead could only thank God, the Universe, Fate or whoever it was that had put this amazing woman in his life.

He wished he could speak out the feelings in his chest, but JB was there, and it was something he needed to do with Betty alone, so he settled for hugging her a little tighter, and pressing a kiss on the top of her head.

“I hope you are hungry. I made enough toast, eggs, and bacon for an army.”

“Come on, Betts. I’m sure you’ve seen us eat before. We can handle it, right Jelly?” JB nodded.

“Definitely.”

After breakfast, Jellybean left, knowing the two of them would be fine, and that they needed to talk.

Finally alone, Jughead watched as Betty dried the dishes – despite his protests. “I'm sorry about what happened, Betty.” He began, and she turned around.

“Juggie, you don’t have to apologize.” He shook his head, getting up from his place at the table to wash his mug. Standing so close to her, Jughead watched her and again, that feeling beating harder in his chest.

“I don’t deserve you, Betty.” She turned to face him, a protest already in her mouth, but he continued. “Wait. Just listen. You are an incredible woman, in every way. The fact that you didn't leave, actually, the fact that you are with me at all, it baffles me. You said you are not going anywhere, and I don’t deserve it,  but at the same time, you staying… nothing makes me happier.” He leaned in to kiss her, hoping the kiss would be able to demonstrate what words couldn't really describe.

They ended up going out for lunch later that day, and while walking hand in hand with her, Jughead remembered something JB had told him.

“A penny for your thoughts?” Betty asked from across him, while they ate.

“I’m thinking about the treatments I'm waiting for… Jelly mentioned them this morning, and I can't help but get hopeful. I mean, I could be normal again, and now that I have an amazing woman by my side… it would be more than I ever asked for.”

“It will be, Juggie. It will be.” She corrected gently, kissing the top of his hand.

Jughead allowed himself to hold on to her words and to the hope that had already started to sing inside his soul. And when an unexpected storm poured, it caught him off guard, threatening to suffocate away that hope. 


	10. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mirror, mirror on the wall, who's the worst story writer of them all? *I raise my hand*  
> Thank you for the comments, kudos, and bookmark.  
> Again, I apologize for taking so long to update. This time, I'll blame it on summer and the stupidly hot weather that has made me spend more time than I like on the beach.  
> Anyways, I do hope you are still interested in reading this. Oh, and I'm sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes.

 

* * *

 

 

_Betty_

She was feeling happy, walking inside Jughead’s building, breakfast in hand. Although she had a lot of work to do this weekend, Betty had taken the time to come and stay with Jughead for a while. Maybe he could even help her with some of it like he had done the other day when proofreading one of her papers – which started out for fun but ended up with him offering to help her more and anytime she needed or wanted.

Betty was a bit distracted, trying to equilibrate the baked goods and the coffee as she rang the doorbell, so it took her a moment to register who opened the door. A woman. Wearing nothing but a very familiar ‘S’ t-shirt and panties.

“Can I help you?” Betty just stared at her, confused, but just as she was about to speak, the woman, who had an unusual pink hair, slapped her own forehead. “Of course! You’re the girlfriend! Please, come in!” She said, stepping aside. “Let me help you with those.” Before Betty could say something, the woman had grabbed the coffee tray and walked back to the apartment, to the kitchen, as if she owned the place.

Betty knew very well what the standard reaction for finding a barely dressed woman inside your… Boyfriend? No. Even if the woman had called her ‘ _the girlfriend’,_ they hadn’t spoken about it yet. Anyhow, by now, another girl would be either screaming, kicking or demanding an explanation. However, Betty found herself reaching inside for the lady Alice Cooper had raised.

Calmly, she set the baked goods on the entry table, eyes searching for Jughead. Who – thank goodness – came out of his room in perfect timing.

She felt the moment he set his eyes on her, the moment that always took her breath away, heartbeats growing faster.

“Betts.” He said with a gorgeous smile on his face, and she walked to him.

“I know it’s early,” She began in a hushed tone, knowing how mornings could be confusing. “and this can be… confusing? But, uh, why is there a half-dressed girl in here?” His eyes widened with shock, and he took a step aside from her, looking around his place. When he didn’t say anything, Betty spoke again, ignoring the weird feeling inside of her. “She has pink hair, a goddess body, is using your t-shirt…” She trailed off.

Jughead’s reaction was not what she expected. Instead of saying something, her assumptions were pretty clear, he laughed. Hard. “Jughead?”

“Ah! No! That’s just Toni!” She must have had an interrogation point on her face, because he continued, explaining. “Toni is my best and oldest friend. Which she should have explained when you walked in. Ton!” He yelled, taking Betty’s hand so she could follow behind him.   

Toni came out of the kitchen, smiling. “Morning, J. I crashed here last night.” She clarified, and Jughead shook his head.

“Don’t scare people like that! For a second I thought I’d done something stupid. _Betty_ thought I’d done something stupid.” Toni narrowed her eyes, tilting her head, as she studied Betty.

“You would never do something stupid or fucked up like that, J. And I mean it, Blondie. If there’s something you don’t have to ever worry where Jughead is concerned, is about that kind of stupid. His brain might have been fried, but not his integrity.” She paused, offering a hand to Betty. “Now that’s out of the way. I’m Toni Topaz, at your service.” Betty shook her hand, a relieved smile finding her face. “And not to be annoying, but I’m hungry as hell, and the stuff you brought is smelling heavenly.”

Betty walked to the door, grabbing the bags she had left there.

“What carried you here last night, Ton?” She heard Jughead ask, a discreet worried hint in his voice.

“Penelope and Clifford. They came for a fucking ‘surprise weekend’.” She paused, sighing and rolling her eyes. “Anyway, can we eat? I need food before talking about them.”

Betty trailed behind them to the kitchen, where she helped Jug set the table.

“She’s even more gorgeous than what you described, J,” Toni said from where she had been standing, drinking coffee, as she watched them.

“Stop checking her out, Toni,” Jughead replied, and Betty knew she failed to hide her thought from her face when Toni laughed.

“Yeah, we forgot to mention it.” She said, still laughing. “Another reason why I wouldn’t be doing the dirty with Jughead, besides his honor, is because I’m more into girls. _And,_ I also happen to be happily compromised to an amazing woman.” Toni took a silver chain from inside the t-shirt, moving closer, so Betty could see the diamond ring hanging on it.

“It’s stunning, Toni.”

“Hell yeah. Just like ma Cher. Let me show you.” She went back to the living room, and while alone, Jughead came closer to Betty, his hands on her waist.

“I’m sorry if you thought there was another thing going on in here.” Betty put her hands on his neck, smiling.

“I’m sorry for even thinking you would something like that.” Their mouths met until Toni cleared her throat behind them.

“Bedroom’s that way.” Betty felt her face get red for a second.

“Sorry.” She muttered sheepishly, but Toni shook her head.

“You don’t have to apologize, girl. Your man is hot as fuck, I’d be kissing him all the time too.” She paused, holding out two photos. “Here.” There, much to Betty’s surprise was the dashing redhead she had seen before in interviews with Jughead. “This is Cheryl, and this little guy here,” Toni pointed at the other photo, where she was standing with Cheryl, a baby boy between them. “is our boy, Thomas. He’s bigger now. Getting out of the terrible twos to enter the awful threes and all that.” Betty couldn’t help but feel surprised that Toni already had a family.

“If he takes after his mumsy, you’re screwed.” Jughead joked, getting a punch to his arm.  

“Damn right I am. Can we eat now? I’m starving.”

They dug in, and between Jughead and Toni, the food didn’t last long.

 

_Jughead_

When Toni left the kitchen to call Cheryl, Jughead stole another kiss from Betty. “So, what do you think of Toni so far?” She smiled.

“Well, I can certainly understand why you guys are best friends. I mean, she’s pretty much a female version of you. How did you two meet?” A flashback of that day passed in front of his eyes, and Jughead smiled.

“We met at a kitchen soup. I was trying to get another plate, and she was behind me, waiting to eat for the first time, and told me to get lost.” He watched as Betty took in his words.

“How old were you two?”

“We were teens,” Toni replied returning to her chair. “And I followed him from there, and we have been friends ever since.” Jughead smiled again at the many memories they shared. “Actually, we’ve been family ever since. Jughead has saved me more times than I can count. It was because of him that I met Cheryl, the love of my life.” She paused, drinking more coffee. “Now, Betty, J has told me a lot about you, but I’d like to hear it all from you.”

Jughead watched as Betty and Toni talked, pitching in every now and then but mostly feeling happy about the two of them getting along. Ton was a sister to him, just like Jellybean and a voice in his head commented it was important that the parts of his life aligned.

Soon, too soon for his liking, Betty told him she had to go. Homework stuff. “Are you sure you can’t stay just a little longer?” He asked with a pout, pretending not to notice Toni shaking her head and muttering something while laughing.

“Unfortunately. I’m swamped with work and there are things I didn’t even begin. And I’m trying not to think about this interview one of my professors asked me to do.”

“An interview?” He asked curiously.

“Yeah. We’re supposed to interview someone that uses words for a living. Something about words being powerful.” Jughead thought for a moment.

“Well, you could start with one of my favorite quotes: ‘ _Words are, in my not-so-humble opinion, our most inexhaustible source of magic. Capable of both inflicting injury, and remedying it.’”_ Betty stared at him for a second.

“Did you just say that one of your favorites quotes is from Harry Potter?” Jughead smirked.

“I happen to be a very proud Potterhead, thank you very much. JK Rowling is brilliant. Now back to your interview, you can start with that, talking about the power of words, and how amazing it is for someone to be able to work with it. However, regarding the interview itself, I’m afraid I can’t help more.”

“Of course you can, dumbhead,” Toni said entering the room, after going to the balcony for a smoke. “You can let her interview _you_. Last time I checked you worked with words.” She huffed, rolling her eyes.

There was a brief silence and then Betty spoke, shaking her head. “You don’t have to. I mean, if you don’t want it. I can just find someone else.” Jughead studied her face for a second, understanding she was afraid to be imposing or for it to bother him in any way.

“I’d love to be interviewed by you.” Immediately a smile appeared on her face, and she hugged him.

“Oh, Juggie! Thank you so much! I need to get home, prepare some things, but I’ll back. For the interview.” She hugged him again, and pressing a kiss on his lips, Betty walked out, her excitement showing in the way she seemed to be fluttering while walking.

“So…” Toni began not a minute after Betty left.

“What is it, Ton?” He asked, turning the TV sound off.

“Nothing. I was just wondering why the fuck haven’t you asked that girl to be your girlfriend. _And_ don’t give me that ‘ _I hate social labels'_ bullshit.” Jughead wasn’t able to ignore the pointed look she was giving him. He knew he couldn’t get away either because Toni would just come after him.

“I’m giving it time, Ton.”

“Time? Are you serious?” She demanded, crossing her arms. “You, better than most people, know how time's fleeting. You can’t rely on it, Jug. If you two are in love, don’t wait. What we have is here and now. What comes after… it's not in our hands. Just do it. You two can figure it out from there.” Toni paused, studying his face. “I had never pegged you as a coward.”

Jughead had to admit, Toni’s had a way with words. After their talk, her words never left his mind. She was right. And he was going to do something about it.

He had the whole week to prepare since Betty was busy with school work and had even postponed the interview. Toni helped as she could, giving him ideas and suggestions, even after going back home after her devilish in-laws were gone.

When Saturday came, he was feeling both happy and anxious at the same time.

 

_Betty_

"Are you ready, Betts?" Jughead was staring at her, a devious glint in his eyes, as he walked inside the flower shop. "We should get going." He said looking at his watch. 

"I think so. It would help if you could tell me where we are going." She told him, checking for the last time if everything was in its place before closing down early. It was a cold Saturday, and the day had been slow, as usual during winter time, and besides that, Jughead had called Kevin, that week, asking for her to be released earlier today, because of a surprise he'd prepared for her.

When they had been walking for a while – He hadn’t told her where they were headed, just that they could get there in time by foot if they walked fast enough – Jughead spoke again. 

"I'm not sure if I told you before, but I've always liked sunsets. No matter what happened, how bad my day had been, I knew there was something beautiful at the end." Betty felt touched by his words.

"I never thought about sunsets in that way." He gave a short laugh.

"Well, there was a time when I had a lot of time to... spend outside." It pained her to think about all he had been through in his life, and while she knew a part of his sardonic humor was just who he was, Betty knew it also helped to mask the hurt he would always carry in a part of his heart. 

"So, I take it your surprise has something to do with sunsets?" Jughead laughed loudly this time. 

"It has everything to do with sunsets. But don't spoil the surprise. We're nearly there."

Betty felt her anxiety grow when they got to the Empire State Building. "Juggie?"

"This is the best place in the city, dare I say in the world to watch the sunset." She hugged him excitedly.

"Jug! I can't believe this!" He smiled, and they went to the top of the building. There were a few brave tourists that dared to be out in such a cold day, but it was less crowded than the first time she'd been here, which may have been his idea all along. 

The natural spectacle soon began, the sky turning to beautiful shades of gold, salmon, orange, and pink. It was breathtaking. A moment later, Jughead wrapped his arms around her, so Betty could stand in front of him, his head resting on the top of hers, whilst the warmth of his body helped with the early December freezing wind.

"I'm not sure I'll be any good at this, but... there's a reason why I brought you here today." Betty turned in his arms, enough to be able to see his face and still watch the sun going down. 

"What is it, Jug?" She watched him take a deep breath. 

"I thought about this a lot, and... although I'm all for not letting labels or social conventions dictate what I do, after these past few months, after really knowing you... I would really like to be able to call you my girlfriend." He paused. "If you want that, of course. I mean, we're doing this in an unconventional way, so–" Just like she had done in their first date, Betty cut him off, by getting in her toes and kissing him. 

"Nothing would make me happier than becoming your girlfriend, Jughead Jones." He lowered his head kissing her again, and she felt his arms tightening around her. 

"We better watch, otherwise we'll miss the best part." 

Even though she wanted to kiss him some more, Betty was happy that he stopped so she could watch the last moments of the sun, as it said goodbye for the day. 

 

_Jughead_

He had watched the sunset thousands of times before, but never had one been so… remarkable. Wanting to keep it in his mind and heart, he took out his phone, taking a picture. Then, he asked Betty to stand in front of him, the sunset in her back and took another. Ending up with a clumsy selfie of the two of them in the same position.

He took her to have dinner afterward, at a nice Mexican place Toni had recommended and took her home since unfortunately she had to finish some papers for Monday and couldn’t stay with him.

Back at his house, Jughead printed the photos, adding them to the separated file he had named _‘Betts'_ , one he read every morning along with the other Jellybean had made. It was how he remembered her. With photos, recordings and small notes, he wrote on the back of those or in post-its.

As the night went on, he allowed himself to dream a little, picturing him and Betty together. Jughead knew that for many people, not only was he unable to have a relationship but he was also somewhat naïve for moving so fast with Betty, whom he had only met for a little over four months. However, when he thought about it, he began to understand something he had mostly only seen in fiction, that moment when two characters seemed to connect with each other, in ways that sometimes even the authors had trouble describing.

That Wednesday, Betty came for the interview. She said they should do this as professionally as possible, but he couldn’t help but smile at watching her setting everything in perfect order over his dinner table.

“We haven’t discussed what am I taking out from this.” He teased. Betty looked up from her papers and smiled at the way he was looking at her.

“Well, I can certainly think of ways to repay you afterward.” She teased back, leaving her things to come and sit on his lap.

“I thought we were doing this in a professional way?” At his joke, she slapped him, leaving his lap.

“Of course, Mr. Jones. I apologize for my behavior. I'm sure you'll feel good in knowing you helped a poor student like me. And that’s the best thing you can take from this.” Jughead laughed, and getting up, he put his arms around her, hugging her from behind.

“No, no, no. Please. I’m all for an afterward repay. We don’t have to be professionals then. But for now,” He pressed a trail of kisses from her earlobe down her neck, pausing over her pulse point, before turning her and kissing her mouth with all he had. “I'll behave.”

They hadn’t slept together yet, but just as their make-out sessions grew heavier and bolder, so did the tension between them, and Jughead knew soon, very soon, they wouldn’t be able to wait.

He wasn’t sure if it was because it was Betty, or if it was because he hadn’t done this in a long time, but the interview was great. It felt good to talk again about his work, his books… It reminded him of better times when he didn’t know how to handle the unexpected fame that came with being published and took some things for granted. When she left later that night, he was left with that same feeling of missing the past, while wanting to do something about it.

Not feeling tired, he went to his desk and cracking his fingers, Jughead started to type.

The next days were quiet. Betty came to see him almost every night, and they would talk, watch movies, play Scrabble or just be with one another, relishing in the ever-growing feelings they felt. She was keeping the interview under wraps, wanting it to be perfect before he could see it, and Jughead trusted her enough to wait. 

In literature, inside what’s called the Hero’s Journey, there’s a point, a moment, known as the Belly of the Whale, when the hero is swallowed into the unknown. For Jughead, a better way of describing it would be by saying it was a shit storm. Although not the nicest way of putting it, it certainly felt that way. A small part of him, the pessimist and skeptical one, had been expecting that very moment, but the rest of him had been filled with hope, love, and the joys of the days spent with Betty, dreaming, planning, hoping, writing. And coming down to reality hurt like a bitch. 

 

Hearing the doctor had felt almost surreal. He was unfit for one of the treatments, something about an allergy. Fine by him. But the other... well, it was worse. He had gotten in and would be one of the subjects if he signed  the forms, but before, a meeting was scheduled, so he could know everything about it, who were the responsible, what was their goal, how the subjects had been chosen, what the treatment was, which drugs were used and for what, and finally, what were the side effects and the conclusions they had until now. 

So far, the subjects who had different degrees of memory loss caused by injury or deterioration in the brain had shown signs of improvement - they seemed to be able to remember more things than before the trial, which was incredible. However, a number of the patients - a rather substantial number -  had also presented symptoms of ataxia commonly known as coordination issues. It started off with tremors, dizziness. Now, a few, the ones who had been doing the trial for longer, had presented visual difficulties and trouble walking, as well as other problems.

"What does that mean?" Jughead had asked Doctor Lanter, who had been sitting next to him and Jellybean during the said meeting with the medical team in charge of the clinical trials. 

He saw her exchange a look with the doctor who had done the talking so far, but before she could say something, someone beat her to it - one of the doctors who had been quiet up until that moment.

"It means, Mr. Jones, that although successful so far, this study has a downfall. The other subjects after learning of the possible side effects, chose to do it, because they decided that remembering their loved ones, their memories was more important than the other outcomes." 

Jellybean pressed his leg under the table, but Jughead ignored her. "How bad? The coordination issues?" 

"It's too soon to tell. Another research has been started in order to find out whether they are progressive or not, and how connected they are with the continued use of the trial drugs." The first doctor said, using the same straight, impersonal and clinic voice he had used the whole time. 

"Mr. Jones. We understand this is no easy choice." The second doctor said, managing to sound just a little bit more emphatic. "We can give you as far as a whole week to consider everything, and we will be available at any time to respond to further questions you or your family may have." 

"We appreciate it, doctor," JB said, already up on her feet, offering a hand for him to shake, letting them know it was over. "Thank you all for your time." 

Doctor Lanter took over from there, and brother and sister were quiet as the medical team exited the room, leaving them alone.

There was a pause, the silence loud to the point of becoming deafening.

"Go ahead, JB. Lay it on me." He could hear her thoughts almost as if they were screaming.

"You can't be honestly considering this." Jughead shook his head.

"What other choice do I have?" 

"Jesus! We waited for so long, we can wait longer. It can't be a trade. Either your memories or you using your body properly. No. You have another choice. We can wait." She paused, her tone a bit softer when she continued. "And I'm sure Betty will agree with me." Using Betty's name was a low blow, but he knew that was the point.

"I don't think I can spend more years like this, Jellybean." His voice was quiet and resigned. 

"Could you spend years feeling your hands shaking, or having to walk around with help? 'Cause that's what's waiting for you on the other side of this."  _Ouch._ Trust JB to not go gentle on him. Or on anything for that matter. 

"I'm not putting this to the side just yet." Jellybean sighed.

"You are telling Betty about this, or I will. Got it? Hopefully, she can shove some sense into your thick skull." With that, she grabbed her bag and walked to the door. 

 

_Betty_

She knew there was something wrong by the way he'd sounded over the phone when asking her to come to his apartment so they could talk. That and the ominous way Jellybean said she should speak with Jughead when asked about the meeting regarding the clinical trial.

She found him sitting at the table, an untouched bottle of bourbon in front of him. 

"Juggie?" He looked at her, and although his expression was blank, his eyes were downcast and disturbed. 

"Hey, Betts." Even if the words were the ones he always said to her, they didn't sound the same. 

She came to sit beside him. "What happened?"

There was a long moment of silence and then he slid a paper from the pile in front of him over to her. Betty read quietly the page titled _'Possible Complications - Side Effects'._

"I don't think you should be even cogitating this." She said understanding why both him and JB were like this, so worried and disappointed.

"Has Jelly spoken with you?" He asked sounding slightly annoyed. Betty shook her head.

"No. I did call but she said I should talk to you." He was reticent for another moment. "We can search more, find something better-"

"Do you know what this means? For us?" He asked interrupting her. "It means that either I'm staying like this or I'm getting better at the cost of actually getting worst. As for us... You didn't ask for any of this. Without an opportunity for me to get better, life with me will always be literally one day at a time. I'll understand if you decide to leave." 

Betty took his words in mind, going back and forth in her head, and she found herself, for the first time, angry at him.

"Why do we always come back to this?!” Her tone was quiet, but the anger in it was palpable. “When are you going to understand that I chose to be with you, I chose to be your girlfriend and I chose to stay? I am not going to let everything bump in the road make me rethink what we have or tempt me to turn around and leave you! Look at me." She asked putting a hand on the side of his face as to make him turn. "I told you before. I’m in love with you, Jughead Jones. And that hasn't and will not change. However, you need to stop offering me a way out every time something doesn't turn out the way you imagined. It bothers me when you do it because it makes me think that you don't believe me when I say I'm going to be here." There was a pause, and she got up. “Have you eaten yet?” He shook his head no, which didn’t surprise her at all. “I’m going to make something for us.” 

He knew better than to follow her to the kitchen when it was crystal clear that she wanted to be left alone.

Betty returned to the living room nearly an hour later, having made some mac an’ cheese.

She set two plates on the table, one in front of him, another on the opposite side, and went back to get the casserole. Jughead was watching her the whole time.

“I don’t know what to say.” He said at once. Betty looked at him, taking the imaginary white flag he was waving.

“You don’t have to say anything.” She replied, taking a deep breath. “But you need to understand what I said, write it down, so you can always remember. I want to be here. I’m not leaving. Believe that. Believe in me. Okay?”

“Okay.” He replied after a moment.

“We are going to find something else, Jughead. You’ll see.”

 

Even at the expense of her studies, Betty took the next days, to find what she was looking for. It took time, and if not for Veronica speaking to her father, she probably wouldn't have been able to be where she was now: sitting at an expensive restaurant, waiting to have lunch with no one other than the head of the administrative board of the Mount Sinai Hospital.

Betty watched apprehensively as the Hostess lead a tall and elegant man to her table. He barely gave her a look.

“Excuse me. I’m having lunch with Mr. Hiram Lodge. This must be a mistake.” The Hostess looked between them, and Betty jumped to speak, not wanting to cause the poor woman any problem.

“I apologize. It’s not a mistake, Mr. Pearson. My name's Elizabeth Cooper, I’m a friend of Mr. Lodge's daughter and he set this meeting up for me.” He stared at her for a long moment. The Hostess was still waiting by, nervously.

At last, Mr. Pearson nodded. “As a courtesy for Hiram, I will give you ten minutes, Miss.” He turned to the Hostess. “Please, bring me tonic with ice and lemon.”

The Hostess left, and acting like a gentleman, he gestured for her to sit first. “Alright, Ms. Cooper. Why am I here? Your ten minutes are ticking.”

“Yes. Here.” She said putting the file JB had given her some time ago, over the table. “This is Forsythe Jones. Three years ago he had an aneurysm that leaked into his hippocampus and damaged his short-term memory.” Betty pushed the file a little, but Mr. Pearson didn’t move.

“And?” He asked sounding not impressed. She took a deep breath, to calm herself.

“There’s a clinical trial happening at your hospital. A surgical procedure that is using microlasers in damaged areas of the brain, whilst boosting the regeneration of cells in those same areas.” Mr. Pearson nodded.

“Yes. Doctor Caldwell is the responsible for that.” A different waitress set his drink in front of him, and once she was gone, he continued. “What does that have to do with me and being here with you today?”

“The clinical trial is no longer accepting patients, and I was hoping you could help me get Forsythe a place in it.” Under the table, Betty had balled her hands in fists, her nails digging into her palms. “Please. You don’t understand. He is a writer. Uh, maybe you’ve heard about one of his books, _The River's Edge_ or _The Sweet Hereafter._ He's brilliant. And he lost everything. He has spent these years, just surviving, closed to the world, and all I want is for him to have a chance. A chance to get better. To go back to being who he was.”

During her speech, his face had remained impassive. “Who is he to you, Ms. Cooper?” He questioned, hands touching the file.

Betty sighed. “He…” Who was Jughead to her? “He is the man I love.” The declaration came out of her mouth while bursting in her heart. Yes. Jughead is the man she loves, and right now she would do anything for him.

“Listen. Ms. Cooper. The clinical trials have a specific set of rules in place, coordinating how the trials must work, and while I am on the board, I don’t really meddle with the doctor's business.” Mentally, Betty was bracing herself for the big fat ‘ _No'_ that was sure to come.

“Mr. Pearson–“ He raised a hand stopping her.

“Allow me to finish, Ms. Cooper. As I was saying, I don’t meddle with what happens in the hospital as long as it doesn’t hurt the hospital's image and reputation. However, because of my decades-old friendship with Hiram, and the fact that your arguments were… satisfactory, I will arrange a meeting between you and Doctor Caldwell. That’s all I can do.”

“Jesus. Thank you. Thank you so much, Mr. Pearson.” He only nodded, grabbing his cell phone, and getting up.

“Have a nice day, Ms. Cooper.”

 


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! As customary by now, thank you all for the comments, kudos, and bookmarks. You guys are the reason why I'm doing this. <3
> 
> WARNING: This chapter gets... hot. You've been warned.

* * *

_Betty_

“Juggie!” She exclaimed, hugging him as he opened the door. Betty felt him laugh in her neck.

“Betts. What’s got you so happy?” He asked, as they entered his apartment, and she leads him to the couch, pushing him gently, so he could sit, and she could sit on his lap, hands around his neck.

“You won’t believe what happened today. The interview we did? My professor gave it the highest score in the class!” Jughead hugged her.

“I’m so happy for you!” Betty smiled, sending a pray upstairs for what she was going to tell him next.

“And there’s more. It happens that professor Haggy is familiar with your work, and of course, she asked how I managed to get an interview from you. I didn’t get into many details, just said we were friends, and she wondered if you would be interested in giving a lecture at the University one day. Either a lecture or something a tad more informal. Whatever you wanted. She said the faculty would be honored to have you.” Being so close to him, Betty felt his body tensing up underneath her. She waited for three heartbeats, before speaking again. “Of course, it was just an informal invitation, you don’t even have to acknowledge it at all. I just thought you would like to know.” Another pause. “Jug? Are you upset?” That finally seemed to get his attention.

“Oh, No. No. I’m not. I was just… surprised I guess. I mean, it’s been quite a while since I was… around, per say.” Amazed at his words, Betty took his face in her hands.

“Jughead. You are an incredible writer. Your books were awesome. Just because you haven’t been around lately, it doesn’t mean you were forgotten.” She finished with a gentle kiss, and they sat there together for another moment.

“I think it could happen.” He said after the silence. “The lecture. I’m not sure how it could work, but it could happen. I haven’t done things like that in years. Truth be told, I never gave a lecture. Just interviews. Very few interviews. However, I don’t know. Speaking with students sounds different than reporters or critics.” Betty smiled, happy that he was at least taking it into consideration.

“You can take your time, and we can keep that door open. Whenever you feel up to it, I could talk to my professor, to set everything up.” He opened a big smile, kissing her again.

“Would you like to stay for dinner? Jelly’s coming over as well.” Betty thought for a second.

“Are you sure? I don’t want to impose on you two.” Her answer made him laugh.

“Of course. You wouldn’t be imposing. JB really likes you, Betts.”     

Less than an hour later, they were all together, eating what had to be the most delicious Italian food Betty had ever had. They had been talking casually, when Jughead turned and mentioned, to Betty’s interview and her professor’s offer. He told it all, and all the while, Betty had a smile on her face because he sounded happy, and actually excited about the whole thing. However, as he spoke, she also noticed JB’s face changing.

“So? What do you think?” He asked concluding.

There was a pause, and after sighing, Jellybean gave a small and polite smile that contradicted the seriousness in her eyes. “I… I think it’s great, Jug.” She took a sip of the wine in her glass, finishing it in one gulp, and getting up. “I’m going to get more wine.” She said with the same smile, before excusing herself and going to the kitchen. She returned a moment later, and although the conversation continued, the air was heavier, and not as carefree as before.

Once the dinner was over, Jughead went to the kitchen to get the dessert – petit gateau and ice cream – and taking advantage of his absence, Betty turned to Jellybean.

“Is everything okay, JB?” She asked, trying to understand what had happened.

“Honestly? No. It’s not.” The brunette replied, looking up from where she had been setting the dirty plates on a pile and shaking her head. “Did you, even for a second, considered what this interview of yours, and that invitation can do to my brother? I mean, you saw the look on his face. You got him all worked up about something, and when it doesn’t work out, what happens then? What are you going to do if someone decides to ask about why he stopped writing? He’s going to be out there exposed unnecessarily. Do you have any idea how hard it was for him to have to step away from everything in the first place? What if he has to wait more years for some treatment to appear, how is he going to deal with losing more opportunities like that? What if he has to step away from it again?”

“JB,” Betty said shaking her head. “That was never my intention. I just thought it could be good for him, to do something, every now and then, or even if it’s only once.” At that, Jellybean crossed her arms.

“Right, because even though you’ve only been around for a few months, you already know what is good for _my_ brother.”

Betty was going to tell her she was wrong, that it wasn’t what she had meant, and that she never intended to put him in an uncomfortable spot, but Jughead beat her to it.

“That’s enough, Jellybean.” His voice was low and serious as he walked back from the corridor to stand by the table.

Brother and sister stared at each other for a minute, and then JB snorted, breaking the staring contest. “You know what? Yeah, it is. It’s definitely enough.” She muttered something else Betty didn’t understand under her breath and walking to where her things and coat were she grabbed them and left without saying more but making sure to slam the front door for good measure.

As JB left, Jughead ran a hand over his head, letting out a heavy breath, frustrated.

“Juggie… I’m sorry. I never wanted to make you two fight.” Betty said from where she was with an apologetic tone. “And my intentions…”

“Betts.” He sighed again, interrupting her. “No. I know you only had the best intentions. JB… for the longest time it has always been me and her. Everything was just so hard on both of us, and when she started to take care of everything… I guess getting overprotective was the only possible outcome. It’s not the first and it won’t be the last time we fight because of it. It’s not your fault.” Jughead paused. “Sometimes, she doesn’t realize how her shielding makes me feel… useless, but I can’t hold it against her. I can’t. It’s just who she is.”

That was another moment when Jughead Jones made her heart beat faster yet again. She knew he was an amazing guy, in every sense, but yet, he found ways to surprise her while amplifying the meaning of what being an amazing guy meant.

Even if his sister's behavior bothered him to some length, he couldn’t bring himself to chastise her for it, and Betty was amazed by the goodness in his heart.

 

_Jughead_

“You are a good man, Jughead Jones. And a wonderful brother.”

Betty’s words left him speechless for a moment since he’s always used to not regard himself highly, because of how he grew up. And when a voice in his mind questions yet again if he is worthy of this, Jughead decides to shut it up.

“And you are an incredible woman, Betts.” He replies instead. “You make me feel so… ordinary. In the best of ways. Like… myself. I can be myself when I’m with you. You don’t treat me any differently because of this,” He says tapping the side of his head. “and somehow you accepted to be with me… and I don’t think I’ll ever be able to understand it. Or thank you enough.” While speaking, he walked the small distance between them, and as he finished, Jughead pulled her closer, his left hand rested below her ear, his thumb caressing her cheek as he leaned in to kiss her. Her hands on his back, her fingers running down his spine, pulling him closer until there was no space left between them and he could feel the beating of her heart against his chest.

Breaking away for air, he stood where he was, studying her beautiful face. “And that’s why I love you, Betty. I know it might probably be too soon, we’ve only been together for a few months, and in no way do I want to scare you off or put pressure on you but… I love you, Betty Cooper.”

The silence that follows only lasts a second, but it almost feels like he can count the milliseconds in between.  “Jughead Jones.” She says breathily, raising her hands to his face, and Jughead couldn’t help but wish he could be able to hold this instant, her face, the way her eyes seemed to shine, and the rosy pink of her lips, curving in a shy smile in his mind forever. “I love you.”

And then they were kissing like crazy. Like their lives depended on it. The kiss obliterated every thought. He had no wish for it to end. A kiss like this was a beginning, a promise of much more to come.

 

_Betty_

Jughead slipped his tongue inside her mouth again, and it's gentle and demanding at the same time, and it doesn't feel like anything Betty has ever felt before, the way her heart seemed to be beating faster, nearly exploding, since the moment he had said "I love you, Betty Cooper", and her mind kept replaying it in a _fireworker-y_ loop, as the heat grew inside her, throbbing in her veins as it spread through her body. She suddenly understood why sometimes kissing was described as melting, because she could swear they were melting into each other at that very moment.

Somehow, just as Betty grips his hair, pulling Jughead closer, they are taking small steps, and the back of her knees hit the couch. Again, the gentleness gets intertwined with the hurry when he pushes her, so her back could rest against the arm of the couch, as he hovers above her.

The weight of his body on top of hers is singular. Special. While she can feel him, all of him, pressed against her, Betty breathes in what she can only describe as the most pleasing smell - the subtle way his shaving cream and his minty shampoo blend with something that's just... him.

His tongue delved into her mouth, and she can taste the wine they had before and chocolate with every push against her own in a battle she would gladly lose. He feels wonderful. His hands are everywhere, and it doesn’t matter that his mouth is already on hers, that he is already on top of her. Betty only wants him closer.

She taps his shoulder gently, and he pauses their kiss, an unasked question in his eyes, but she just gives him small pecks on his mouth, as she pushes him from her to a sitting position, and she straddles his lap, an ever-small moan leaving her lips when the change brings their bodies closer making them even more aware of each other's arousal. Her arms reach up and around his neck, as she presses herself against him, for another hot and passionate kiss. The tension that had been growing between them was at its exponent, and the way his hands felt on her waist, brought Betty to a realization.  She pulls apart, taking a shaky, shallow breath. "I need to tell you something."

"What?" He asks although his mouth is still against the crook of her neck, in a way that makes her knees feel weak. "What is it?" Jughead asks, this time studying her face with worry in his expression.

"Nothing." Her voice is breathy. "I just... want you. I want all of you. Tonight."

Their eyes meet again, and barely an instant later, Jughead gives her a soft kiss, and they are up on their feet and he's pulling her to his bedroom. They stand by his bed, his hands on her face. "Even if I don't remember, I want this to be a night you will never forget." His rough and heavy voice in her ear caused chills in her spine and it made the flame inside burn brighter as if someone poured fuel in it.

Unable to contain themselves anymore, Jughead pulls her into a fiery and passionate kiss. Next thing she knows, she's laying on his bed, and he's on top of her again.

Her hands work their way inside his t-shirt and around his body, feeling the lines of his lean and perfect physique, the way his muscles were tensing up. They break apart again, this time, so her hand can push his t-shirt up and off. Jughead has a small smirk on his lips as he unbuttons her shirt, and she doesn't miss how his breath wavers at the sight of her pale pink bra.

Jughead kisses her, and his hands venture over her curved body, exploring. Open over her abdomen and in shells as they close over her breaths, feeling her. At the same time, he sucks in her lower lips, his fingertips make their way inside her bra, finding her already hard nipples, and she moans in the kiss as his thumb and forefinger tease the hard nub. Another moment and they pull apart, opening their eyes. No words are needed as they look into each other's eyes, and Betty arches her back, so he can open and take off her bra, leaving her bare as she had never been in front of him before.

"You're beautiful, Betty." He says in the same rough voice as before. "The most beautiful woman I ever saw."

Then, he's making his way from her mouth, down her neck, in open and sloppy kisses, until his lips reach her nipples, and she's breathless again, lost in goosebumps and fire and lust. 

Their clothes sound found the floor where her shirt and his t-shirt already were, leaving them only in underwear, and even though Betty had done this before, with two of her past boyfriends, she couldn’t help the heat that came over her face at the sight of his hardness beneath his black boxers.

For the next moments, Jughead proceeded with driving her crazy with his talented mouth and incredible fingers. He kissed, sucked, grazed his teeth over her clit and curled his fingers inside of her until she reached her climax, and was nothing but a moaning mess in his sheets. No one had touched her like that, and when he raised his head, to stare at her, he had a smirk in his face, and Betty pulled him for a kiss, the taste of herself in his lips, heat pooled in her lower belly again.

As they kissed, one of her hands went lower in his abdomen, feeling the soft lining of muscles there, to palm his erection. Jughead groaned in her mouth. And she felt bold enough to reach inside and wrap her hand around him.

“Betts.” He said groaning again. He kissed her, before moving to take off his boxers. As he went to remove her panties, he made sure to kiss her legs thoroughly with full open-mouthed kisses.

When one of his hands went for the nightstand, Betty took him in her palm again, iron and velvet, encouraged by the sound that came off his mouth, and the way he closed his eyes at her touch. She took the silver package from his hand and kissed her way down his body. She pumped him again a few times, before leaning forward to take his cock into her mouth. As she swirls her tongue around his tip, Jughead hissed and she repeated the action, whilst she bobs her head up and down, taking what she can inside, as her hand massages the rest of him. “ _God, Betty.”_ His hands found her shoulders, pressing gently to get her attention. “I need to be inside of you.”

Before she can move, Jughead is moving the both of them, grabbing her tights, and rolling her beneath him. She half smiles as he quickly tears the package left in the bed and rolling the condom over his shaft. Betty moans when he positions himself, her nipples harden as their chests touch, feeling him hot and hard between them. One of his hands is by her head supporting his weight, while with the other, he guides himself to her entrance, the first contact almost too much for the both of them.

Betty drew a breath when he entered her. 

“ _Jesus,_ Betty. You’re so tight.” His clear eyes were burning as he fully entered her, his fingers digging into her skin, and didn’t move at first, kissing her with passion and love.

Once he started moving, every coherent thought left her mind, and the whirlwind of sensations completely took over, all she could feel was him, all she could think was him. “Juggie. Don’t stop.”

Their bodies moved as one, and he took her to the edge and over it once, before quickening his pace, and with his fingers over her core, he took her to the edge again, this time following closely.

Jughead kissed her again as they came down from the high. He stayed there with her just for another instant, before slipping out of her, to go to the bathroom. “Be right back.”

Betty lay there, still relishing in the sensation and in the way her entire body was tingling from his ministrations. He had said he wanted it to be a night she wouldn’t forget, and undoubtedly, she would never forget how mind-blowing this night had been.

 

_Jughead_

“You okay?” He asks coming out of the bathroom, wearing another pair of boxers and a satisfied smile.

“I’m more than okay, Juggie.” Sitting up, she raises her head to kiss him. Betty goes to the bathroom too, and when she comes back, Jughead has put a comforter over the bed, and a blanket by the feet of it.

“So our feet don’t get cold.” She smiles.

“You said that the first time we made out.” Jughead tilts his head.

“Really?” Betty nods.

“ _Uhum_. You used it as an excuse to get me to your bed.” She laughed a little before joining him under the covers. He offered his arm, and she laid her head on his chest, snuggling as close to him as possible.

“I love you, Betts.” He said after a while, kissing the top of her head.

“I love you too, Juggie.”

Jughead watched as Betty succumbed to sleep, and one more time he thanked the universe for having her. Before he too could close his eyes, Jughead grabbed his recorder, trying his best to describe what had happened between them. By morning, he would have had forgotten it, but at least, he had a way to remember it.

 

_Betty_

She woke up to her alarm. Last night she had set it, wanting to wake up before Jughead, to make him breakfast. She got up slowly and as quietly as possible to not wake him up and grabbing the t-shirt he had been wearing last night, she headed to the kitchen, where she set the coffeemaker and decided to do pancakes.

She was finishing the last pancake when Jughead got to the kitchen, and she smiled, her heartwarming at the way he looked at her. “Good morning, Juggie.”

“Morning, Betts. You look beautiful.” She laughed a little, shaking her head.

“My hair’s a mess in this bun, I’m wearing your t-shirt and my polka-dotted socks. I’m far from beautiful, right now.”

It was his time to shake his head. “I beg to disagree. You’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen, Betty. Messy bun and polka-dotted socks or not.”

While they ate, Betty was mindlessly checking her phone, as she usually did, and much to her surprise, there was a notification reading she had an email from Dr. Caldwell. It didn’t say much. She asked her to call the office and schedule an appointment at her early convenience, so she could meet Mr. Jones to talk about his situation.

Her mind ran wild for a moment, as she thought about the whole thing. This could be it.

“Betts?” Jughead called, noticing she had spaced out for a moment. “Is everything alright?” She looked down at her phone again before replying.

“Uh, yeah. Actually, there’s something I need to tell you.” Betty paused, taking a sip of her coffee. “Remember that treatment I found? The one your doctor said wasn’t taking more patients?” Betty continued telling him about how Veronica had asked her father to set up a meeting between herself and Mr. Pearson the head of the hospital where the clinical trial was happening. She told him about their talk, and finally, she showed him the email that had just been received.

Jughead was silent while he digested everything she had just said. “I know it is just a meeting, but what if it works?” Betty tried, studying his serious face.

“I can’t believe you did all this for me, Betts.” He finally spoke, and she took his hand across the table.

“I told you before. We’ll keep trying. And I’ll be here. By your side. If this isn’t it, we won’t stop looking.” Jughead nodded, putting her phone on the table.

“I need to tell Jellybean.” He said getting up, to get his phone.

Around an hour later, after Jughead had helped her clean up the kitchen, they were sitting on the couch when JB opened the front door, an annoyed expression on her face as she took off her jacket. “Brother,” she started, sitting down unceremoniously in front of them. “What was so important that you couldn’t tell me over the phone?” By her tone, Betty guessed she was still angry.

“Betty can explain it better—”

“No. You talk.” JB said, cutting him off. “I can’t be mad at you, you don’t remember what happened exactly, but I can be mad at her. So, you do the talking.” Yes, Betty thought, still angry.

“JB—” His sister shook her head, crossing her arms. Finally, he indulged her, trying his best to tell her everything Betty had said.

“Okay, so let me get this straight, you pulled some strings, with your friend and her father, and you got them to schedule a meeting with us?” The question was directed at Betty, and she nodded.

“Yeah. Uh, the meeting is not scheduled yet, that’s something you guys have to do, but basically, yes.” Jellybean watched her soundlessly for a long minute.

“I don’t know what to say. Thank you, Betty. Really.” She paused. “And, I… I’m sorry about last night.”

“You don’t have to apologize, JB.” Knowing the sibling had a lot to talk about, Betty decided to give them space to do so. “I think I’m going to head home, Juggie. I have some things I need to do...” She trailed off, shrugging.

 

_Jughead_

Understanding that Betty wanted to let them talk, he didn’t disagree when she said she had things to do, back at her place. “Will you be back tonight?” His tone had a small teasing to it, and she laughed shyly, avoiding JB’s face.

“Yeah, I will.”

“Good.” He walked her out, kissing her slowly and lovingly until the elevator arrived. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Back inside, Jellybean was ogling him from her place on the couch. “I take it you two had a good night after I left.” She said nonchalantly.

“Jesus, JB. Limits, okay? Limits.” His reply made her laugh hard.

“Oh, so you _did_ have a good night.” She teased. “You go, big bro.” Jughead shook his head.

“I am not talking about this with you.” Jelly looked at him with mocked disgust in her face.

“Ugh. Gross. I don’t want you to talk about it. You already said what I needed to know. Again, you go big bro.”

She caught the pillow he threw at her mid-air, laughing. He laughed too, glad to be having these moments with her. He was happy to have had those moments with Betty and infinitely happier to have told her he loved her. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I now have a Tumblr! Yay!!!! My hope is to use it mainly for writing, fan fiction, prompts, etc.  
> You can find me here: https://itsmarscosta.tumblr.com/  
> On a side note, I need help with it. Volunteers?


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delayed update. Thank you all so much for the comments!  
> And a special thanks to those who followed me on Tumblr. 
> 
> IMPORTANT NOTE:  
> About this chapter, let's keep in mind this is a work of fanfiction, and although I did some research, I'm no doctor, and this is still fiction. 
> 
> I hope you like this, and that this chapter can live up to your expectations!

 

* * *

 

_Jughead_

“Are you ready for this?” Betty asked, pressing his hand between hers, and smiling.

Jughead breathed in. “Yeah. I think I am.” He returned her smile, even though feeling tense about the meeting that was taking place in a few minutes. “Thank you for being here, Betts.”

“I can believe you got them to let me in.” Only one familiar and a doctor were allowed to tag along, and in the books, Betty wasn’t either, but that didn’t stop Jughead from energetically arguing over the phone with the assistant that was setting things, until he finally got her to understand how important it was for Betty to be with him in the meeting.

“I’m nothing if persistent.” Betty's reply was another smile and a gentle kiss on his lips.

“Jug?” His sister’s voice broke them apart. “They are ready for us.” He felt his _girlfriend_ press his hand once again as if trying to give him strength. Jughead kissed her again, knowing that her words had a deeper meaning, and they got up to follow his sister to the doctor's office.

His neurologist, Doctor Lanter, had come with them, and she had already spoken with the doctor in charge of the treatment, to explain his case and full medical history, as had been requested after they had scheduled the meeting. Now, was the second part of the meeting, where they would meet _him_ , and let him know whether this was a go or not.

As they entered the room, a small Asiatic woman with sharp features was beside Doctor Lanter, waiting for them by the door. Behind her, stood a younger man in scrubs, with a notebook in his hands.

“Mr. Jones.” She said with a nod, as they shook hands. “I’m Doctor Caldwell.” She turned to Jellybean, doing the same. “Mrs. Jordan. Ms. Cooper. Please, have a seat. Let us begin.”

Once they were all seated, Doctor Caldwell spoke again. “Mr. Jones, I’m going to be straightforward with you. In a normal situation, I wouldn’t have considered this. The places were filled, and we had started the first part of the treatment. However, when Mr. Pearson brought your case to my attention, I couldn’t say no. And, after Doctor Lanter emailed me your tests and scans… well, with the type of injury you sustained from the aneurysm, you happen to be a very good and interesting candidate.” She paused, opening her computer. “You need to understand the implications of this. Even though my team and I are trying a groundbreaking procedure, that doesn’t involve long-term drug dependency, it does have all the risks implicated in an open brain surgery.”

An image appeared on the whiteboard behind her. It turned out to be some sort of 3D animation, that showed the step-to-step of the procedure.

“We go in, and we use a specific type of laser on the dead areas, and once cleaned and stimulated, new cells can grow, to hopefully, replace the others, assuming their lost function.” She paused, looking at him. “Are you still with me, Mr. Jones?”

_Are you still with me?_ Her voice echoed inside his head, and as Betty and JB studied his face, he replayed the conversation mentally.

“Yes.” Jughead finally replied after a few seconds. _He was still with her._ Doctor Caldwell gave him a short nod.

“Good. Any doubts, or questions you have, please, do ask.” She continued, first explaining the laser they used, its functions and benefits. Then, she started to explain the procedure, using the animation that had been playing behind her.

“You mentioned implicated risks.” He said as she finished her explanation.

“Yes. I was referring to the risks of brain swelling, seizures, infection in the brain or at the wound site, coma. All possible and more common than we would like in brain surgery.” She trailed off, looking at him.

“The success rate so far?” At that, Caldwell turned around, gesturing to the doctor in scrubs, who hadn’t said a word so far.

“From the initial six subjects, we have three fully successful cases." He started. "A fourth subject has presented a few signs of improvement, which our team has been studying.” Jughead tried not to be bothered by the way this doctor had spoken about subjects, and not persons.

“A fifty percent success rate?” Betty asked, not being able to hide the hope in her voice.

“Well, if the fourth subject continues to improve the rate would be higher than fifty percent.”

“That’s… That’s a lot.” Jughead commented, and the doctor nodded.

“We are good at what we do, Mr. Jones,” Caldwell replied. “In my team are some of the most preeminent and talented doctors of this country. And I don’t say that to reassure you. It’s a fact. And our hope is that after this round of patients undergoes the procedure, our rate will increase enough to perhaps allow us to extend this new technique, making it available to more patients.” She paused. “The other patients, they had at least a month to consider everything. However, since we have started this round already, we're working on a bit of a tight schedule, and your case was brought to me under extraordinary circumstances, I can only offer you a few days, one-week maximum to ponder, and make a decision.”   

“Just one week?” Jughead looks at his sister, understanding her concern. For such a difficult decision, a week hardly seemed like enough time. But then again, he had to wonder how much time could possibly be enough for making life-changing choices?  

“Yes, Mrs. Jordan. That’s all I can offer.”

“And how long until you can extend this treatment and for it to be available for more patients?” Jughead saw the doctors exchanged a silent look.

“Best case scenario, Forsythia, they’re talking years.” Doctor Lanter replied in a gentle tone, already having gone through this.

Again, lost in his thoughts, Jughead replied with a nod. “Do you have any questions?”

“Actually, what happened with the other two patients? From the initial six?” He questioned, interrupting her closing.

“Unfortunately, one of them didn’t show any cell regrowth. And the other suffered a seizure mid-procedure and we weren’t able to continue. But we believe it had something to do with the patient’s old age and long-term lesion. My team will email you every single piece of information we have, and we will be open to any other questions you may have.”

Again, they shook hands, and as the medical team left, and they strolled back to the parking lot, the three of them were silent, and lost in their minds.

 

_Betty_

Jellybean dropped them off, but when Jughead was getting out of the car, she stopped him.

“Can I have a word with you?” Betty knew how to take a hint, so she smiled and asked Jughead for his keys, going to wait for him in the lobby.

Just five minutes later, he entered the building, looking a bit agitated.

“Is everything okay? What was JB saying?”

“She’s… uh... she's concerned.” He said after a moment. “We only have one week to considered, and as she put it, some of the things they said are no walk in the park.” He paused as they walked out of the elevator to open up his door. Once inside, he continued. “She doesn’t want me hushing into things.”

“And are you? Hushing into this?” Jughead sighed, falling against the couch in an exasperated way.

“I don’t know, Betts. While I’m not looking forward to having my head cracked open again, the results are… incredible. As for Jelly, I get it. But I’m afraid that if I let this chance go, I won’t have another one so soon. Or maybe ever. I already wasted too much time.”

She sat beside him, hands on his face so he could look at her. “Don’t think about the lost time. You need to think about the here, and about the future. Okay? The results are incredible, yes, but you don’t have to do this unless you are one hundred percent sure.”

_Jughead_

As he took in the unquestionable love in her eyes, and the concern in her face, his mind began to clear up, directing him to something he had been thinking since they had driven back.

" _And I'd give up forever to touch you because I know that you feel me somehow._ Have you ever heard that song? _Iris_ , by the Goo Goo Dolls?” He didn't wait for her to reply. “If this is the only chance I have to get better, to remember my sister, my family, to remember you, to not forget how much you mean to me... Betty, I have to do this. Before I met you... I had given up. I was resigned that my life would be miserable until the day I died, but when you came along... you changed me. You gave me hope. You made me want to fight again, and that's why I have to do this. For you, and for the hope you've given me. I don't want to miss you, anymore."

An instant of silence fell before Betty looked into his eyes, tears glistening on hers. “Jughead.” She whispered, putting her hands around his neck. “You’ll never truly miss me because I’m always here,” Betty said putting her hand over his heart before their lips met in a passionate kiss.

“I love you, Betts.” She smiled against his lips, eyes meeting as they breathed.

“I love you too, Juggie.”

They stayed there, together in a quiet embrace for a while. “So, I was thinking,” She started. “They gave you a couple of days. To think and study the procedure. Why don’t we go over the files they sent, while also hearing what you recorded from the meeting? It can help us find with any questions we might still have, and then you will be surer about doing this.” She suggested, smiling. “We can order Chinese if you like.”

Jughead smiled, kissing her. “Oh, Betts. You do know how to convince me.” Betty laughed.

“Well, it’s just the way to your heart. Through your stomach.”

Next morning, after going through every day’s motions, Jughead called Jellybean. His sister was already on her way, and upon arriving, she saw what he and Betty had done.

“That one is definitely a keeper, Jug.” She said offhandedly while reading the small notes Betty had made in post-its over the papers they had printed the night before.

“I think so too.” Jughead found himself saying, and only at JB’s gasp and surprised expression did he understand what he had said.

“Really?” Her question had him running a hand through his hair, his usual nervous tick.

“I guess. I… I hope so. I love her, Jelly. For real.” Jellybean’s response was to hug him tight.

“I came here today, to tell that I spoke with Mary and Fred, because I think that as family, they should know and help you in your decision, but I think we already know the answer to that, right?”

Her words caught him off guard, and Jughead wasn’t sure of what to say. “JB, I—”

“Listen. I’m just worried, and I will always be worried about you. It’s my job as your sister, to worry. And it’s also my job to support you. So, this is me, supporting you. We are going to Skype with Mary and Fred after lunch, and we’ll go on from there.”

As any mother, Mary was apprehensive, torn between happiness and uneasy. She wanted to know if it was possible for them to talk to his doctors as well because it was important that she and Fred, who had been equally concerned, were fully aware of the situation.

When Jughead expressed his sureness, he had made his decision, his adoptive parents promised to return to New York City as soon as possible because they wanted to be by his side every step of the way.

That night, Archie came by, two new video games, and a six-pack in his hands.

“You’ve been owing me some bro time.” He complained, entering. Jughead laughed.

“I’m the one owing you? Did you forget that I can’t owe anything to anyone, because I don’t remember?” Archie laughed hard as he set the beers on the fridge and grabbed the menu for their usual pizza place.

“That doesn’t work with me. We’ve been doing the video game, pizza and beer night since we were what? Twelve?” Jughead shook his head, taking the menu from Archie’s hands.

“No, Archie. It was only pizza and video games until college, and you know it. Mary would have murdered us if we drank any type of alcohol before.” 

“But we did drink alcohol before going to college,” Archie stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

“Yes, we did, but the point is that your mother never knew. What she didn’t know, didn’t hurt her. Anyways, the pizza is the usual, right? Extra everything?” Archie nodded, already busying himself with the PlayStation and its wires.

“How’s life? Veronica?” Jughead asked, mindlessly looking at the games his friend had brought. Upon learning Archie was coming over, he went over some of his notes, so that his friend wouldn't have to repeat himself. 

Archie looked at him, sighing. “She’s great, man.” When Jughead laughed, Archie just ogled him without understanding. “What?”

“Nothing. She’s great, and you my man, are wiped.” He said still laughing. Of course, he knew one day they would grow up, and Archie would find a way to settle, but still, seeing _Archie The Ginger Player Andrews_ looking like this for a girl was too good to miss and not laugh.

“I’m the wiped one? Why don’t we talk about Betty, then?” Jughead raised his hands in mocked surrender. “But, when I say she’s great, I mean it, Jug. My mom really likes her. Cross that, my parents love her, and Mrs. And Mr. Lodge invited mom and dad to spend the summer with them at their house in Martha’s Vineyard.” Archie paused what he was doing, to look at his friend. “And there’s something I wanted to tell you. I haven’t told anyone yet. I was going to wait, but I just have to tell someone.”

“What is it Arch?” He questioned, half worried.

“It’s something good. The firm has been talking about making me one of the partners.”

“Good? That’s awesome, Archie! It’s everything you always wanted! Congratulations, man!” Jughead was beyond happy for his best friend. His brother. Making his dreams come true.

“I don’t know when they’ll make it official, but it’s happening. And it made me think about the future. Ronnie says she doesn’t want to get married just yet, but I had this idea… I mean, asking her would hurt, right?”

Jughead dropped the games, awestruck for a second. “Wait. What? Did you just say what I think you said? Are you going to propose to her?” Archie smiled, nodding. “Archie, you’ve only known Veronica for a few months.”

“Five and a half to be exact, but Jug, I know what I feel. Just like I’m sure you know what you feel about Betty – your _girlfriend_. Veronica _is_ the real deal. It doesn’t have to happen now. Maybe in five years, or even ten, but the thing is, I see her in my future. I can see myself spending the rest of my life with her.”

“Come on. Get up.” Archie looked at Jughead with a question in his face. “Just get up so I can give my brother a proper hug. I’m happy for you, Archie. I really am.”

They hugged, and just in time the doorbell rang.

As they ate, Archie finally asked the question he had been wanting to ask ever since he arrived. “So, you are going to be part of a clinical trial?”

Jughead shook his head in a yes, swallowing the bite with a sip of beer. “I haven’t said anything because it’s still fresh. I’m supposed to call the doctors tomorrow to confirm it.”

“I think it’s great, Jug. Although what Mom said sounded a bit scary, I think it’s great.”

“This can actually work, Archie, and like you, I have been thinking about the future as well. Which is one of the reasons why I’m doing this.” He paused. “But you’re right, it does sound scary as hell.”

“If it helps, we can all be scared together. You, me, JB, Mom, and Dad.” Jughead had to blink away the tears that came to his eyes, because those simple words, spoken in such a lighthearted tone, hit him hard and deep.

“Thanks, man.”

“Don’t thank me. This is what family does.”   

In the morning, with Jellybean and Archie – who had stayed last night and had called his firm to let them know he was going to take the morning off, to be there – by his side, Jughead called Doctor Lanter, and Doctor Caldwell to let them know he was doing the procedure. The later than invited him to go back to the hospital that afternoon, to sign the paperwork and to do the initial tests.

Afterward, the trio had gone to Williamsburg, where the best pancakes in the city could be found. They looked like children mocking each other and doing silly things in the metro and while walking in the street, but it had been a while since it had been just the three of them, just being siblings.

“I swear, I feel like I’m about to go into a sugar coma.” He complained, hands on his abdomen as JB drove them to the hospital. Unfortunately, Betty had a presentation that afternoon and hadn’t been able to tag along.

“Not my problem, big bro. I told you morons, to not do that stupid _who-can-eat-more competition_ , but as ever, you both ignored me. I hope Arch is feeling just as bad.” Jughead rolled his eyes.

“You’re mean, Jelly.”

“And you two are idiots.” She replied laughing.

After signing the paperwork, both him and Jellybean – since she was his next of kin, and responsible in case he was unable to make a decision – Doctor Caldwell herself had taken him to another floor, where for over an hour, he had his blood taken twice, and underwent a full battery of tests: CT scan, fMRI, PET scan, EEG, and MEG.

It happened while he was waiting for the last exam. A young man, perhaps his age, with glasses, wearing a burgundy bowtie that matched his pants, called his name.

“Mr. Jones?”

“Yes?” The man smiled politely, offering his hand.

“My name’s Dilton Doiley. I’m one of the psychologists working in Doctor Caldwell’s clinical trial.” Jughead had to resist his urge to groan. He had never had a good experience with psychologists or counselors, and besides that, he had never been a fan of bearing his thoughts to the world.

“Nice to meet you.” He said after a moment, keeping it civil.

“Would you mind if we talked for a few minutes?” Doiley asked, taking a small notebook and a pen from the back of his pants.

“Uhm, usually I do this kind of things with my sister present. Since I won’t remember this in the morning, and all.” The argument that usually worked with everyone, didn’t even make the guy budge.

“I just want to make a few questions. I can give you a piece of paper and a pen if you like. This works better without a third person.” Jughead had his own notebook inside his sherpa jacket. That wasn’t the problem. “Also, I’ll be making notes as well, which I can show you in a later date.”

Knowing this was clearly part of the treatment, taking by how empty the waiting room was and how he had pretty much been ambushed, Jughead swallowed and consented. “Okay. You can ask your questions, Mr. Doiley.”

“You can call me Dilton.” He said smiling while opening his notebook and clicking the pen to start writing. “Alright. Mr. Jones. You decided to undergo this procedure a couple of days ago. How are you feeling about it?”

“Okay. As okay as anyone can be in a situation like this, I guess.” He replied, this time unable to bit back the dryness in his voice.

“What about your family? Are they supporting you?”

“They are great. Yes.” Jughead knew from experience nothing annoyed more psychologists, therapists, and counselors, than vague and generic answers. And from the way, Doiley looked at him…

“Next question. Do you have a plan? After the procedure works?” Betty’s face was the first thing that popped into his mind, and Jughead couldn’t help but smile.

“Yes. I do.”  

“Plans are good, Mr. Jones.” There was a pause as he wrote something. “Did you also make any plans for the possibility of failure?”

“What do you mean?” Jughead asked, uncertain.

“In case the procedure doesn’t work as expected. Do you have a contingency plan?” Dread suddenly woke inside of him. In his mind, Jughead answered the question. _No. He didn’t have a contingency plan. This_ was _going to work. He wouldn’t need a contingency plan._

“I’d rather keep the optimism going if you know what I mean.” He finally said, forcing out a fake smile.

Doiley wrote something again and closed his notebook.

“Well, Mr. Jones, I don’t mean to be a pessimist, I just find that it’s very important to be ready for anything. A contingency plan is crucial, not only for you but also for your family. You and them, need to be ready in case something happens. It’s a way for you to support and care for them while they are supporting and caring for you.” He paused, taking a card from inside his notebook. “Here’s my card. I’d advice you to think about this.”

“I will.” And Jughead meant it. Doiley seemed to notice it too and smiled again before getting up.

“It was a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Jones. Until the next time.”

Jughead kept his fake smile on until the man left. His thoughts were now rushing through his head. He barely managed to relax during the last exam, which made the process take a bit longer than the usual.

“And we are done for today, Mr. Jones.” Doctor Caldwell said as the technician informed he had all they needed.

“Thank God.” He made no effort to hide his relief and to his surprise, Caldwell laughed.

“My team will call you with results by the end of this week, and from there we'll move on to the next stage.” Her tone was more serious when she those words. “I hope your conversation with Mr. Doiley went well.”

“Who’s Mr. Doiley?” JB asked by his side.

“He’s one of the many psychologists we have involved in this.” At the doctor’s reply, Jellybean studied her brother’s face, before looking at the older woman.

“I like to be present during my brother’s appointments, Doctor Caldwell.”

“I understand, but this was just an informal meeting, part of the process, and to establish some initial trust it’s important if patient and therapist are alone.” Jughead felt JB tense by his side, and without letting his blank face waver, he put an arm around her, fingers pressing her shoulder ever so lightly.

“It’s okay, Jelly.” She narrowed her eyes at him, but understanding, she nodded.

“Well, I’d appreciate if I was made aware the next time.” The doctor nodded back.

“Of course, Mrs. Jordan.” She replied with a smile. “I guess I will see you both next week.”

“Yes. Thank you again, Doctor.” The three of them shook hands and parted ways.

JB waited until they were in the parking lot. “It wasn’t okay, was it? I know how much you dislike those things.”

“No, but we both know it’s _part of the process.”_ He said trying to mimic Caldwell’s voice. They laughed, getting in the car.

As Jellybean drove and they made small talk, Jughead could not shake Doiley’s words. He knew he would have plenty to do when he got home because the bowtie dude had been right. He needed a contingency plan. For the sake of his loved ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And if you haven't found me on Tumblr yet, and want to, you can find me at  
> https://itsmarscosta.tumblr.com/


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (PLEASE READ THIS)
> 
> Hi everyone!  
> First of all, a huge apology for taking so damn long to update. I'm back at University, and settling in was a bit too much initially, and at the same time a nasty writer's block found its way to my head, and the result was over a month without a new chapter. For all of you still around for this, thank you so much for all the comments, and the kudos and the bookmarks, and pretty much all the love this small story has been getting. 
> 
> Now, before we move ahead, I'd like to thank ExMachina187, who looked over this chapter for me. 
> 
> Also, a gigantic thanks (and shout out) to Cyd, @squids for the awesome aesthetic! 
> 
> Oh, and did you notice? The story now has a final number of chapters...*just saying*

  **[SEE THE AESTHETIC HERE (BECAUSE I'M TOO DUMB AND TIRED TO FIGURE OUT HOW TO INSERT IT ON THE CHAPTER)](https://itsmarscosta.tumblr.com/post/179328306062/update-these-are-the-moments-i-remember)**

* * *

 

 

_Jughead_

He wasn’t sure if it was because the days were shorter and colder, or if it was because he was actually truly living like he hadn't in a while, but time seemed to pass faster than usual.

Jughead was sure Betty had something to do with it as well. Her presence in his life was something like autumn colors. It started with a single leaf, that went from vibrant or dark green to a softer and yellowish color, before going full-on red, or orange gold. Then, the other leaves would follow suit, and soon the world was bursting with the rich riot of colors. Betty Cooper had burst into his life and gradually turned his black and white world into a place filled with color and love and happiness.

He had come to that conclusion when she convinced him to watch a new tv show. Usually, Jughead never watched new movies, much less tv-series, because what was the point? He wouldn’t remember anyway.

It was _pointless_ . However, Betty persuaded him otherwise, saying he could take notes and/or record comments about the episodes as he did with everything else. _“You don’t have to put your life on pause, Juggie.”_ After that argument, she went on and on about how good the show was and when he told her he had actually read the book that inspired the series, Betty had been set on it. Less than an hour after their talk, he found himself watching “ _The Handmaid’s Tale"_ with her.

When he mentioned over the phone to JB that he had started to watch a new tv-show, his sister cried. It worried him at first, but she told him she was crying happy tears. She was happy that he was happy and finally in a good place.

It was moments like this that made Jughead realize how he and his choices had gotten in the way of everyone else's lives. It made him more sure about his decision to try and get better. He asked for some time off from work, dedicating himself fully to every test and evaluation he had to do while in the clinical trial.

Just ten days before Christmas, Doctor Caldwell told him they could set a date for his procedure. At first, he was a bit surprised, imagining that the procedure itself was still somewhat far, but then, thinking about it, he realized it was a good thing. Getting better was closer than ever.

_January 5 th ._

In exactly three weeks he would be entering an OR, to hopefully get out fixed, and back to himself. The day the date was decided, Jughead took Betty out for dinner. It was the same pizza place she had taken him to when they first met, and he had spoken with the owner and after explaining their story, he convinced him to set a table for them in the back, and with his help, Jughead organized a romantic table, with flowers, candles, and an expensive wine.

 

_Betty_

When Jughead had said he had a surprise for her, Betty had been immediately anxious. The last time had surprised her, he had taken her to watch the sunset from the top of the Empire State Building where he'd asked her to officially become his girlfriend.

She was speechless upon seeing what he had done in the place where their first date had happened. Without having words, she had wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into a kiss that said what words couldn’t.

“I love you.” She whispered with her forehead against his.

“I love you too, Betts. So much. And I wanted this night to be our second beginning. This was where we came together when we first met, and you nearly blinded me with all the sunshine you carried around in you. Now that I have a date for the surgery, a date that I hope will be a new start for me, I wanted this moment to be special. I want this to be another beginning for you and me, the start to a normal relationship. I know we are in a good place, but I just want to celebrate this.”

As always, his words made her heart explode with love and warmth. “I want as many beginnings with you as possible, Juggie. I want to celebrate everything with you. And this? This is perfect.”

Together, they talked and ate, and anyone that could see them sitting there, hand in hand by the light of the candles and the moon that had made an appearance despite the cold evening, would be able to say they were two people hopelessly in love.

He took her to his home, and in his bed, they had made love, and something seemed to be different as their bodies moved together. It felt more intimate if possible as if it wasn’t only their bodies in sync, but their minds and souls as well.

After they came down from their ecstatic high, they laid together. For a while they just stayed there, basking in the afterglow, in relative, comfortable silence, but then Jughead broke the quietness. “I know it’s still too soon, and there are still things we can’t control that could happen, and that could go either way, but… I want this… I want it with you, I want… you. For as long as you’ll have me.”  His words sank in, and after a moment, Betty sat in the bed, pulling the sheet closer to her naked chest.

“What are you saying, Juggie?” She could see the struggle on his face, as he tried to find the right words to explain what he had said and what was going on inside his head.  

“I… I’m saying that I love you. For now, that’s what matters.” Betty didn’t push through his reluctance, knowing he would explain what he had meant when he felt comfortable.

“Okay. That’s what matters.” Laying back next to him, with his arms around her, she felt as if she was in the best place in the world, between his arms, her head in his chest, the warmth radiating from his body, feeling as if there was nothing, no one more precious or important or loved than her.   

 

_Jughead_

Three days later, he had an appointment with Doiley. From the many notes, he had written in his notebook, Jughead knew the guy was annoying and nosy and just a pain in the ass as most of the psychologists and therapists he had seen were. But since his reports were vital for the clinical trial, he tried not to complain.

“How are you feeling today, Forsythe?” Oh, yes. Another annoying thing: He always used his full name, never his preferred nickname. Not Jughead, not Jones, or Mr. Jones, no. He always called him Forsythe, and it drove Jughead crazy.

“Just the same as last time.” He replied with a small smile.

“You said that the last time we met.” Jughead looked at him, surprised.

“Well, I don’t really remember it, but if I said it, it must be true.”

“Forsythe, I know you aren’t fond of what I do, but this could be a lot easier if only you allowed me to help you.” Shaking his head, Jughead replied.  

“Seriously, Doc. I’m fine. I’m better than I’ve been in a long while. I’m not alone anymore, I’m doing things I wasn’t doing before due to my… situation… And  I couldn’t ask for more.” Doiley wrote a few things down, before getting up, and taking a file and a pen drive from his desk.

“I think you should see this. We discussed it two sessions ago, but we need to talk about it now.” He brought the laptop to Jughead. “I will give you a moment. Would you like some coffee?” Disliking the cryptic thing Doiley had going on, Jughead simply shook his head. _No_. He didn’t want any coffee. He just wanted to get this over with.

Once alone, he started to read the document opened in the computer.

He was used to this feeling. The feeling of finding something out for the first time. He felt it every single morning. However, this was different. When Doiley returned fifteen minutes later, Jughead's expression had changed visibly.

“You said we talked about this two sessions ago?” The psychologist nodded.

“After our first conversation, I encouraged you to consider a contingency plan of some sort, an alternative in case the procedure goes wrong, not only because of you but also because of your family. You took my advice. And after learning a few hard things, we started to consider those options you are seeing now. I have all of our sessions recorded if you'd like to see it.” Jughead shook his head. Doiley grabbed a file from his desk and handed it to Jughead.

“Here’s a copy of the email you sent me that day.”

As he read his own words, he started to put some pieces together. He had called Mary, asking about everyone, but more specifically, about Jellybean. At first, his adoptive mother didn’t understand why he was asking her instead of asking JB herself, but he had told her it was because he knew there were things they didn't talk about. Things he didn't know, because she didn't want him to worry.

Mary had started off small. She’d first told him about Jellybean’s work, the success of the exhibition she had organized, and how JB and her husband seemed to be in a good place even with a few arguments here and there. Then, she finally relented, after all the small talk.

The email said he had been proud at first. His sister had been offered a job at the Louvre. How incredible was that? – but then, at learning she had declined the offer, something else seemed to grow inside him as he considered that Jellybean was compromising her future, because of him.

 

_Mary, my mother, told me I should try and understand why my sister didn’t say anything to me. Because leaving me had never been an option to her. And because Jellybean knew the second I learned about this, I would blame myself, like I'm doing now. She told me JB loves me, and she doesn’t want me to think that I'm holding her back._

 

Looking up from the papers, Jughead stared blankly at Doiley for an instant. “Does anyone else know?” He questioned despite already knowing the answer. No one knew, because had he told anyone he wouldn’t have heard the end of it.

“No, Forsythe. As far as I know, you haven’t told anyone, and the only reason we are looking at this today is because this is our last appointment before your surgery.”

Running his eyes through the paper again, his frustration builds up.

“Is this what working with fucked up brains looks like?” He saw the change appear in Doiley's face but continued to talk before giving him the opportunity to reply. “What am I supposed to do?”

“The last time we talked about this, you asked me what other options were available, in case your surgery doesn’t work as the doctors expect it to go, or if anything else happens.” He paused, opening the notebook where he always wrote during their sessions. “You told me you didn’t want to keep weighing on your family's lives.”

Jughead nodded, agreeing with his own words even if he had no recollection of it. Doiley tried to say more things, but as distraught as he was over this, Jughead asked if they could postpone and continue the session tomorrow.

On his way home, he called Jellybean and Archie, asking if they could come by to have dinner and talk.

 

After dinner, JB couldn’t take it anymore. “What do you want to talk about, Jug?” She had been wary of him the entire night, sensing something was going on from the moment he had hugged both her and Archie when they’d arrived, up to when he said he bought her favorite raspberry cake – because usually he would just tease them and order _his_ favorite _chocolate_ cake.

“I saw Doiley again today.” Archie narrowed his eyes at that.

“Doiley the psychologist? I thought you said he was annoying and pretty much useless.” Everyone knew of his _love_ for therapists, it was no secret. He had hated them with a passion since his teenage years and the sessions he had to attend because of the adoption process.

“I kind of have to, because of the study.” Jughead paused, contemplating how to say what he had to tell them. “I just need to Skype Mary and Fred. They should hear this as well.” Immediately, as he went to grab his Mac, JB and Archie exchanged worried looks.

“Any idea of what’s going on?” She shook her head.

“Not a clue.”

He came back already talking with Mary and Fred.

 _“How are you, kids?”_ Fred asked as Jughead finished setting the computer on the coffee table in front of them.

“I’ll know how I am when Jug spills his beans, Dad.” Jellybean replied with a hint of annoyance in her voice as she crossed her arms and stared at her brother. “He asked us to come, has something to tell us, and is now trying to beat around the bush.” Jughead rolled his eyes.

“I am not beating around the bushes.” He replies, again rolling his eyes.

“Yes, you are.”

“No, I’m not.”

"Yes, you are."

"No, JB. I'm not."

“You two still argue like kids.” Archie pitches in only to be instantly shut off by Jughead and Jelly simultaneously.

 _“No, we don’t.”_ They say at the same time, and for some reason, it makes Mary laugh and her laugh infects Fred and the three of them, and soon they are all laughing together.

Watching his family, Jughead is reassured in what he’s going to tell them.

 _“Jughead? What is it, dear?”_ Mary asks after another moment, noticing his face as their laughter dies out.

“Well, I spoke with the psychologist working my case. And we talked about what I’ll do after the surgery. He said it’s important for me to have a plan, whether it works or… not.”

Jellybean came to sit beside him, taking one of his hands. “Jug. It will work. You need to have faith. You can’t be always thinking about the worst, about what can go wrong. It will work. That’s all you gotta think about, Jug.”

Pressing her hand between his, Jughead shook his head. “Trust me, Jelly. Guys, I’m not being a pessimist. I’m being ready. Look, it will work. I believe that. And when it does, having a backup plan won’t matter, but until then, having one won’t hurt either.”

 _“What’s your backup plan, Jug? That’s what this is about, right?”_ Fred asked, ever the rational out of all of them.

“Yeah, Fred. That’s what I wanted to talk to you.” He paused, taking a sheet out of the folder Doiley had given him earlier. Jellybean reached for it first, and her reaction didn’t disappoint – it was exactly what Jughead had been expecting.

“What the fuck is this?!” She demanded angrily.

 _“Jellybean?”_ Mary asked, making it sound like a reprimand and a question at the same time.   

“It’s a _fucking_ mental institute!” She cried, throwing the sheet on the table, turning to him, as Archie took the paper and read it.  “You can’t be serious, Jughead! You clearly lost your mind for good!”

 _“Jelly. Take it easy.”_ Fred’s calm words didn’t work.

“No, Dad! I’m not taking it easy. He can’t just consider something like this!”

“Like you didn’t consider the offer to work at the Louvre?” Jughead asked, his quiet tone is the opposite of her explosive reaction. Jellybean stared at him for a second. “Yes.-” He answered her question for her before she even asked. “-I know. We – _I_ – need to take every possibility into consideration. I have to think of every possible outcome.”

“Paris is out of the question. I’m not leaving you. And this-” She pointed at the paper with the information about the clinic. “-is exactly why I didn’t say anything.”

“I’m not angry,-” He started, but when Mary cleared her throat, he acquiesced. “-Fine. I was angry at first, but now… I understand. I get why you did it and I’m not upset about that. This…-” he gestured to the paper in Archie’s hand.”- is your turn to understand, JB. If the surgery doesn’t work, I won’t do this anymore. I can’t spend the rest of my life holding you back.”

“You’ve never held me back, Jug. You are my brother.” She argued, but he ignored her, continuing to speak.

“Today it’s a job. Tomorrow can be what? You starting a family? I never wanted you to pause your life for me, Jelly. Look, we’ve been through so damn much. From Gladys leaving, to FP’s drinking and ending up on the streets… For some reason, this happened to me,” Jughead pressed a hand to the left side of his head, where the scar of his first surgery was hidden by his hair. “And it put a stop on my dreams. But I don’t want that for you. I want you to be happy. You deserve to be happy. Whether it works or not, I want you to at least consider this job.” He paused, taking a deep breath. “Truth be told, you aren’t the only reason that I can’t keep doing this. The endless loop of appointments, pills, scans, and exams, always depending on having to record and write down everything. I need a break. And… and this place, this institute can help with that.”

For a couple of minutes, no one said anything.

“Jug.” Jellybean said slowly, trying not to lose her composure again. “The procedure will work. Ok? I refuse to consider any other options. And I don’t want to talk about any other options. Not unless we have to.”

“JB—” He tried, but Mary cut him off.

 _“Jug. Jellybean is right. We heard about your plan. It’s good that you have a plan, and it’s good that we know about it. But… let’s not get ahead of ourselves and argue over something that is not in our control.”_ Whereas Fred always tried to be rational, Mary had the role of pacifist. Jughead knew better than to insist, and so did Jellybean.

“ _Son, we’ll be arriving on the 21_ _st_ _. It will be better to discuss this in person.”_

“Yeah. You’re right. You both are.”

JB left as soon as the video call ended, and when Jughead tried to talk to her, Archie – who had been silent throughout – finally spoke.

“She just needs time to cool off, Jug. You know JB. She just needs to think about it.”

“And you?” Jughead asked, eyeing the paper still in Archie’s hands. “What do you think about this? You haven’t said anything.”

In his best lawyer style, Archie shrugged a little. “I don’t know, Jug. At the end of the day, it’s your life, it’s your call, but… I guess I just don’t understand.”

“What don’t you understand?” Jughead questioned grabbing the bottle of water from the table and drinking straight from it.

“You said this is what you’ll do if the procedure doesn’t work, but before, you said you wanted to try, that you weren’t giving up. Okay, maybe the surgery doesn’t work, but what about trying? And what about Betty? You haven’t said anything about her. Does she know you’re thinking of going to this place? Are you two still going to be together even if the procedure doesn’t work?”

“Easy, man. One question at the time.” Jughead suddenly understood that this was like a case and that Archie had built his argument over the number of questions because he thought his brother and best friend hadn’t considered any of those valid points.

He had been thinking about Betty. She had never left his mind. He saw flashes of her in his head. _Her smile. Her lying next to him. The way her hair seemed to be made of gold when the sun hit it in a certain angle. The sound of her laugh, and the sound of her voice when she said ‘I love you, Juggie’._

Truth was, he was afraid. If the procedure didn’t work, he was afraid he would become a dead weight in her life. He feared that if she stayed with the current damaged version of himself, she would end up losing all the opportunities life could give her.

 _What kind of life can I give her?_ He asked himself. How could she be in a long-term commitment with someone who doesn't remember her? Could love even grow in such a situation? What would it mean for her to live her life with someone cursed to only having 24 years of past and no present?

“I have thought about her. And no, she doesn’t know.”

“You better talk to her, Jughead. She needs to know.” Knowing Archie was right, he only nodded, sighing.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, and for those of you who thought I was done with the angst, brace yourselves. That's all I can say.  
> *insert evil laugh, then run and hide*


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!   
> Once again, I apologize for the wait - university sucks. Thanks so much for the comments (I promise to reply to all of them soon), the kudos, and bookmarks. 
> 
> A gigantic thank you to Cyd (@squids) for betaing this chapter for me! You're awesome! <3
> 
> I hope you like this chapter and I promise to try to update in less than a month the next time.

 

* * *

 

 

_ Jughead _

People made lists for several reasons, from grocery lists to wish lists. Most lists, however, demanded an ability that was a struggle for Jughead--memory. If he had the ability though, to make a list, it would definitely be a list of regrets and on the top of it, would be written  _ Not telling Betty about the clinic upstate. _

In hindsight, he should have followed Archie's advice and talked to her, like, as soon as possible, but it felt like everything had just gotten out of hand as the days passed. 

Christmas was Betty’s favorite time of the year, and he loved to see her excitement over the lights and decorations, the cold, and the overall Christmas spirit that took over New York City in an almost scary way. The first time they went shopping together--somehow she had convinced him to go with her--her happiness and passion involved him in a way that was completely foreign to him.  

“Look, Juggie! It's Rudolph!” She exclaimed in the middle of the store, grabbing a stuffed animal from one of the shelves. “Santa's favorite reindeer.” He smiled, amused at her reaction. 

“Santa's favorite? But is Santa allowed to have favorites? Isn't he like…  _ Santa? _ ” Jughead joked, grabbing one of the stuffed animals, and pressing the red nose between his fingers. 

“Of course Santa has favorites! Why do you think there's a naughty list?” Betty was about to put the toy back, when he stopped her with a hand on the wrist, using his height advantage to grab a bigger version of Rudolph. 

“Here. You should take it. My treat.” Her eyes lit up as she took it on her arms. 

“Oh, Juggie! Thank you.” She put a hand on his neck, pulling him into a kiss, and they stay there, lips locked, until someone coughed behind them, an older couple who frowned at them for a moment before moving down the aisle, leaving the two of them laughing like kids. 

She spent the next couple of days busy with assignments and exams, and in the blink of an eye it was the 21st, and Mary and Fred arrived, bringing the de facto Christmas preparation Jughead was so familiar with. Between Mary and JB, with their  _ buy this, do that, fix those, don't eat these, _ they would drive him, Archie and Fred crazy. 

When Betty called the following night to tell him she was finally done with university, Jughead was exhausted. 

“We spent the entire day shopping for a tree, Betty! The  _ entire  _ day,” he complained, “and, as if JB wasn't enough of a drill sergeant when it comes to holidays and parties, Connor's family will be joining us this year. They're just terrible and posh and, as expected, it sent her on a spiral!”

On the other side, Betty laughed.  _ “Would it help if I told you I'm going to be spending Christmas Eve with you? I spoke with my parents, I'll only head home early on Christmas day.”  _

“You don't know how happy I am to hear that.” Christmas was an important Holiday in every relationship, and it meant the world to Jughead to have her by his side, especially if he considered the amount of people who would be joining on their usual small and family only dinner. “Do you have plans for tomorrow, Betts? JB's making me chauffeur her around town for some last minute gifts and I would really, really love to have you tag along.” 

_ “Of course!” _

It turns out that the invitation bit him in the ass. Joining Betty's love for Christmas and JB's sergeant skills was a combination that led to sore feet from extensive walking and sore arms from all the bags they had him carry. 

Once they went to the Andrews’ house, Jughead was pretty much banned from the kitchen as Mary, Betty and Jellybean started some of the preparations for the dinner the following night. Standing there, he couldn't help but think about how Betty seemed so at ease with his family, like she belonged there and his heart beat a little faster as he found himself, yet again, hoping that everything would work out. 

“Mr. Head in the Clouds? Can you grab those lights for me?” Veronica's voice brought him back to reality, and he hurried to help her. Since she had refused to help in the kitchen--something about delicate hands not being able to handle heavy objects--Jellybean had entrusted her with decorative duties. “You seemed pretty distracted. What were you thinking about?” 

Jughead looked at her for a moment before replying. “I was thinking about Betty.” Veronica smiled at that, turning her attention back to the lights. 

“She's really loves you, you know?” Just then, Betty's laughter was heard and they smiled at each other.

“Yeah… And I love her, too.”    
  


 

Sitting on the couch, watching his family as Frank Sinatra played on the stereo, Jughead was feeling…happy. This was everything he could have asked for and he was grateful for having it. When this time of the year came, it was impossible to not think of his childhood. When he was a kid, he had never thought he would actually have a traditional Christmas Eve dinner, much less a family to eat with. 

A pair of arms appeared around him. “What’s on your mind, my brooding brother?” He smiled at her tone.

“How lucky we are. To have this. A family.” If anyone understood the feeling inside him, that someone was Jellybean. 

“I don't think it's all luck. I think it was destiny. Or maybe the Universe? Or something bigger? Because the odds were never in our favor and yet, here we are.” Jughead leaned his head back a little to be able to look at her face.

“I'm just glad that even though there's a lot I forget, at least I still have you, and our family. At least I don't forget you guys.” Tightening her arms around him, Jellybean rested her chin on his shoulder.

“You will always have us. And soon, you will have even more, Jug. You'll see.” Sighing, he didn't say anything, just focusing on the feel of her arms around him. 

“I love you, JB.” He said just loud enough for her to hear. 

“Oh! Please. Don't get all mushy on me. Get up and go get a drink. The other guests will be arriving soon.” 

“Who? Connor and the Addams Family? Please.” Jellybean couldn't helping laugh at his words, before shaking her head. 

“You're mean, Jughead. I was actually referring to Archie, Betty and Veronica. But anyway, get your ass up and stop brooding.” 

He did as she said, laughing and shaking his head, wondering to himself how in the world his little girl with gapped teeth had grown into this amazing woman in front of him. Maybe she was right. Maybe something bigger had been in the works to bring them here, to this moment, to this...life. 

He was grabbing a drink, when Betty found him.

“You should wear green more often. Looks good on you.”  

Pulling her closer, Jughead kissed the top of her head, enjoying the sweet strawberry smell of her shampoo. “And you should definitely wear red more often.” Her red dress had been tempting him ever since she had arrived with Archie and Veronica. “You look amazing.” 

“Wait until you see what I have under it.” She said those words with a sultry tone instead of her usual sweet voice, making his eyes widen and waking a warmth inside of him but before he could come up with a proper reply, the doorbell rang and a loud and annoying  _ Merry Christmas  _ was heard, making him groan. 

“What?” Betty asked, taking a step back from his chest, looking up at his face.

“That would be Geraldine. Connor's mother. Just wait for it.” Right on cue, Jellybean popped her head on the kitchen’s door.

“Come say hello, Jughead.” She hissed, before plastering on a huge smile and walking down the hallway to the living room. 

Betty smiled at him, passing a smoothing hand on his sweater. “There. No head mark.” 

“Well, don't worry. I'm going to need to wash this at least three times afterwards.” Betty looked at him with a questioning look. “You'll see.” With that, Jughead leaned in to press a small kiss on her lips. He finished the rest of his drink, following after JB.   
  


 

_ Betty _

Up until she actually met Connor's family, Betty thought Jughead was just being his usual overdramatic, sardonic self. However, he had been more than right. Unlike Veronica's family, the only close example of wealthy people she knew, the Jordan's were the stereotypical posh family she'd seen in movies.  

When they got to the living room, she heard Connor's mother talking to Mary about the wine.

“Oh, Mary. You just have to serve this. We brought it from our trip to the Lore. You know how French wine is just…better than everything else.” Her voice was loud and shrill. 

“It's kind of you, Geraldine. However, Connor was in charge of the wine for tonight, so I'm sure you'll agree with me when I say it's perfect. You should try it.” 

Just as Geraldine was about to say something, Connor stepped in. “It’s your favorite, mother.” She smiled at him, tapping his face in a way that reminded Betty too much of her own mother, turning around to where she stood with Jughead. 

“Forsythe, dear!” Just as he took an uncomfortable step forward, Connor's mother was hugging him, and immediately Betty was struck with the strong scent of Chanel No. 5 . That's why he said he would need to wash his sweater. “And who's this lovely creature by your side?”

“This is Betty, Mrs. Connor. My girlfriend.” 

The next half an hour was…awkward to say the least. Geraldine had something to say about anything and everything. According to Jughead, she wasn’t a bad person, she was just...a snob. As for her husband and younger son…they were worse. Three times during the conversation, one of them had said something about Jughead. The first time, it was a joke. Mr. Jordan asked about her, and after Jughead replied he hit him on the shoulder playfully. “She’s good looking, boy. Just make sure you don’t forget her.” 

Even though Jughead had laughed, Betty had seen in his eyes that the joke had bothered him. The other two times, Connor’s brother, Nick, had said something along the lines of “Why tell him? He’ll forget either way.” The second time he had said it, Connor had hit him on the back of his head, telling him to shut his trap up, and Betty was glad he did it, otherwise she would have felt compelled to do it herself, because his insensibility had been rude and downright stupid. 

At some point, while Jughead was talking with Jellybean, Veronica wrapped an arm around Betty’s shoulder, smiling as they watched the others. 

“Imagine how nice it will be when we marry into this family and make these sort of things even more official, huh?” Her best friend’s words surprised her for two different reasons, and for a second Betty had to think of what to say. 

“What are you saying, V?” She asked, her eyes widening. “Marriage?” Veronica looked down, taking a sip of her wine, before looking at her again, this time with a little blush on her cheeks. 

“I know it’s soon, and I’m not saying I’ll get married in a couple of months, but...we’ve been talking. And...I love Archie, Betty. He’s the one. I just know it.” Betty hugged her friend tightly. 

“I’m so happy for you, V! You’re going to be a beautiful bride when the day comes. And I’ll be by your side, to make sure you have the wedding of your dreams.” She knew how Veronica had been planning her dream wedding since she was just a little girl. It was something they had talked about before, and she couldn’t be happier for her friend. 

“Don’t tell this to anyone, B. But…I’ve been asking around. I know it’s still a few years away, but…I looked into Chelsea Piers and St. James’ Church...just to be...you know, informed.” At that, Betty laughed, hugging her again. 

Soon, Mary was calling them to the table. 

Fred said the prayers, Mary made a toast, and soon everyone was eating and talking, enjoying the perfect Christmas Eve dinner. 

At some point, Archie asked her to pass the salad, and Betty, in a clumsy moment, dropped her fork on the floor. She got up before Mary could, going to the kitchen to get another one. She was re-entering the room, ready to say something to Jughead, when she heard Mr. Jordan speaking, and what he was saying stopped her dead in her tracks. 

“...You should look into Switzerland, Forsythe. Clinics there are the best in the world.”  

“Juggie? What’s he talking about?” Betty saw the way his face paled upon looking at her. Before he could say something, Mr. Jordan turned around. 

“I’m just saying, since he wants to go to a clinic, he should check the best clinics available before making a decision.” Dread immediately washed over her.

“What is he talking about?”   
  


 

_ Jughead _

The second Connor’s dad started talking, Jughead felt like hitting JB. Or Connor. Or both, for having such a big mouth. He already hated when people wanted a say in his life, and to have Mr. Posh giving his input? It was even worse. 

“It’s just an idea, Mr. Jordan. I don’t know what I’ll do.” He said, trying to end the conversation before Betty got back from the kitchen.

“I’m just saying, you should look into Switzerland, Forsythe. Clinics there are the best in the world.” 

“Juggie?”  _ Shit.  _ “What’s he talking about?” His blood ran cold seeing Betty standing in the doorway. 

“Oh, I’m just saying, since he wants to go to a clinic, he should check the best clinics available before making a decision.” Mr. Jordan said turning around, making matters worse.  _ Shit.  _

“What is he talking about?” She asked again, her face hard and for a moment, he was at a loss for words. She wasn’t supposed to find out. Not now, and certainly not like this. 

It didn’t help when Archie looked at him to ask “Didn’t you tell her?”

“Betty I--” Mary suddenly got up, stopping what he was saying. 

“You two should talk in the office, Jug.” She offered with a serious face, eyeing the people at the table. With a nod, Jughead got up, following Betty down the hallway, to Mary’s old office. They entered, and he closed the door behind him. 

“What was Mr. Jordan talking about, Jughead? What haven’t you told me yet?” 

Taking a deep breath, he told her about Dilton, their sessions, about Jellybean and the offer to work on the Louvre, and about how hard the past three years had been, everything weighing down on him, and finally about the clinic. “This place is specialized in all types of brain injuries. The facilities are great and they have an excellent program.”

Betty stared at him for a moment, silent. 

“Jug. I don't understand.” 

“Betts. If...If the surgery doesn’t work, I...I don’t think I can do this anymore. I’m just so tired.” Betty shook her head, taking a step closer, to take his hand between hers. 

“We can go through this together, Jug. You don’t need to shoulder all this alone, not anymore.”

It pained him to hear her words. This amazing woman was willing to stay with him despite everything, and he loved her for it. However...he didn't want to have her giving up other things in order to stay by his side. 

“If the procedure doesn't work, I can't have other people carrying my burden, Betty. Not anymore. Look at JB. Look at how much she's given up just to help me. I can't keep doing that to her, and I certainly don't want to do the same with you.”

“What are you really saying, Jughead? I don't understand where all of this is coming from. I thought we were fine, I thought we were going to go through this together.” 

Jughead shook his head, taking his hand from between hers, running it over his face. 

“I...I don't want us to get ahead of ourselves, there's still a lot to happen...things that are out of our hands but...if push comes to shove, Betts...I need to do this.”

Again, Betty stared at him, her face pensive.

“Why does this feel like a one-sided conversation?” She asked after a moment, studying his face. “ _ Oh.  _ It  _ is _ a one-sided conversation.” She stated, a hint of incredulity in her tone. “You've already made this decision.” Betty shook her head, taking a deep, exasperated breath. “I…I can't believe this. How many times am I going to tell you that I want to be here? That I want to be by your side? How many times are we going to argue about this, Jughead?”

“Betty. Please. We have to be real here. If I don't get better, if I have to be like this for the rest of my life…You need a man who can remember you. I'm not that guy, Betts. I'm not what you need.”

The second her eyes shone in the dim light with unshed tears, Jughead felt like an idiot, the pain in his heart hurting even more. 

“You know what?” Betty said with heaviness in her voice. “I refuse to argue about this. I…I have to deal with my mother tomorrow, and I just can't.” She moved to the door, but he stood in front of her. 

“Betty just--” 

“Let me go, Jug. Please. I need some time, okay?” 

Hating himself for being unable to say the right words, to make her understand, to stop her from leaving, Jughead just takes a step aside,  away from the door, watching her leave.   
  


 

_ Betty  _

Closing the door behind her, Betty struggled not to cry. She didn't want anyone to see her like this. Taking a deep breath, she took her phone from her pocket to call herself an Uber, not wanting to disturb someone just because she needed to leave early. Of course, from all the days she could ran out of battery, it had to be today. Frustrated, she took another deep breath before walking back to the dinner table. 

Jellybean was standing at the end of the corridor and seeing Betty emerge, she took a step on her direction looking anxious. “Betty. Are you guys okay?” 

Again holding back her tears, Betty just shook her head no. “Uhm, can-can you lend me your phone? I…I need to call an Uber.” As JB opened her mouth to argue, she shook her head again. “I just need to go home, JB.” 

“Okay.” Jellybean replied after a moment. “But I'll take you. No arguments.”

Once the two of them were inside the car, driving away from the Andrews’ house, Betty finally broke the silence that had fell between the two of them since they left the hallway.    
"Why is he doing this?" Jellybean was quiet for a minute, considering her question.   
  
"Well, I have two theories. First, Jughead is an idiot.” She paused, shaking her head. “Or second, he's a hard-headed selfless idiot. Take your pick.” After another minute of silence, JB spoke again. “When my brother makes up his mind about something, is nearly impossible to make him change it. And unfortunately, it pains me too, but this is his decision."   
  
"What do we do, JB? What do  _ I _ do?" This time, a tear escaped the corner of her eye, and Betty quickly wiped it away, hoping Jellybean didn't notice.   
  
"For now, you cool your head, Blondie. Think about what you want. You also have a choice. You can jump ship now, if you think it will be best for you, instead of going through all of this. I don't expect it to be easy for you and no one would blame you for giving up. On the other hand, you can wait until the anger dies out, and...you stay by his side, waiting. Waiting for the damn procedure to work. That's all you can do.”

 

 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello  
> I hope you all had a lovely Christmas! Thank you so much for the comments, kudos and bookmarks! 
> 
> Thanks, Cyd (@squids) for betaing this! ❤

 

* * *

 

 

_Jughead_

Laying on his childhood bed, Jughead was in one hell of a bad mood. He hadn’t moved from the spot since Archie had come to check on him after Betty had left, and he was thankful for the fact that, in the past hour and a half, no one had bothered him. After making Betty so upset, he deserved nothing more than to wallow in his own misery. Of course, leave it to him to ruin the best thing he currently had in his life. He was an expert on this sort of thing by now.

Another hour had passed with him lost in thought, laying in the dark, when the door burst open, the light blinded him for a moment. Blinking a couple of times, he saw JB's stern face as she stood there, her arms crossed over her chest.

“Go away, Jellybean,” he muttered weakly, not in the mood for hearing whatever it was she had to say.

“You're an idiot, Jughead.” At that, he groaned, rolling his eyes.

“You think I don't know that?”

“If you know, why did you act like that? You were being what, a _conscious_ idiot?” It was in moments like this that he hated the sass and sarcasm Jellybean had learned from him.

“Go away, Jellybean.” He repeated, tired.

“That girl loves you. You're making a huge mistake.”

_Fuck._

“I love her too, okay? And that's why I need to think about what's best for her and for everyone involved.”

“ _Ugh!”_ She groaned, half yelling in frustration. “Don’t you understand? This isn’t what’s best for us! And it certainly isn’t what’s best for you!” she screamed, unfazed by the fact that everyone else could hear them from downstairs. “Why the hell are you being so fucking dense about this?!”

“JB,” Mary said from the corridor. “That’s enough, dear.” Her voice was soft as always, but she had that motherly tone that screamed _Stop this right now._ “Your brother should rest, and you should get back to our guests.”

“Mom! He shouldn't be resting!” JB replied loudly. “He should be going after Betty and fixing this mess. He should be thinking about getting better and not about going to some loony bin because he feels like he's a burden to everyone!”

At that, Jughead had enough. Maybe it was how Jellybean said it. A part of him knew she was pissed, and he couldn't really hold it against her, but even so, he just didn't want to argue anymore.

Getting up from the bed, he ran a hand through his hair.

“Mary?” He called knowing she was standing by the stairs. “Can you ask Fred to drive me home?”

“What? You're going home? Tomorrow's Christmas!” Jellybean argued, but he didn't reply, looking at Mary when he spoke next.

“I'm tired. And I want to go home.” JB opened her mouth to say something, but he raised a hand to stop her. “Just leave me alone, Jellybean.”

Sighing loudly, she purposefully pushed past him, even though he wasn't in her way. “Idiot.” She said going back downstairs without looking back.

Mary looked at him for a moment, an unreadable expression in her face, before shaking her head and following JB.

Jughead didn't grab his things, he could come for them later, taking only his keys and his cell phone. He was closing his duffle when a knock sounded on the door. Fred.

“Mary said you want to go home.” Jughead nodded.

“How about we take a walk first?” Back in his teen years, Jughead had had a difficult time adapting to the new school he attended after being adopted by the Andrews. He was bullied and even got into fights, and whenever that happened, whenever he had a bad day, Fred would come home and they would go on a walk around the neighborhood. He knew why Fred was asking him to go on a walk tonight, and he couldn't say no.

“Yeah. Sure.”

They walked in silence for quite some time, Fred waiting patiently for Jughead to feel comfortable enough to voice his thoughts.

“I never meant to hurt anyone,” Jughead said quietly.

“I know, son.”

“I wish JB could see that… first of all, as of now, this is just a backup plan. And if it turns to be needed, this decision will be good for everyone.”

Fred shook his head, his mind going back to when he had first met Jughead and Jellybean. “Remember when Mary first brought the two of you to our house? I never forgot how you were willing to leave, in order not to bother us, as long as we took in JB. You were ready to sacrifice the first good thing that happened to you because you wanted your sister to be happy. You were barely thirteen.” Shoving his hand on his pockets, Jughead looked at Fred, a small reminiscent smile appearing in his face before he looked down at the snow-covered ground again. “And… I also remember how Jellybean came running, saying she was going to leave with you. She couldn’t care less about a warm house or even food. You were the only thing that mattered. JB’s still that ten year old girl, Jughead. You’re the most important person in her life and in her mind, leaving you, for whatever reason, isn’t an option.”

“But it’s not about me leaving! It’s about her having something of her own… it’s about not being strapped to this situation. You can understand that can’t you?”

Sighing, Fred nodded. “I’m a father, Jughead. It’s… my job to try and understand my children. And just like I understand you, I understand Jellybean. If it comes to deciding whether to stay or leave, you must decide that for yourself, and not because of JB or because of us. It has to be what you want, regardless. You can’t make a decision based on what you think is best for other people. It has to be about what’s best for _you_ .” He paused, and Jughead could feel his eyes on him. “What do _you_ want, Jug?”

“I want to get better.” He answered in a beat. “I want to remember. If I can’t remember, I can’t really live. I want to be able to remember my days, my life… I want to be able to remember the woman I love.” Jughead paused, taking a deep breath. “If only I had met her three years ago…” His voice trailed off, disappearing into the silent street.

“You should talk to her again, son. Before anything else, you two need to talk.” Jughead nodded.

“She said she needed some time, and I’ll give it to her. Then… we’ll talk.”

“Just don’t wait too long, okay?” Fred said studying his face. “Now, how about we get back and ask Mary for a hot chocolate, uh?”

“Sounds great.”   


_Betty_

Between playing all day with her niece and nephew, ignoring her mother's hand, and thinking about what had happened with Jughead, she was exhausted. It was late in the afternoon when Polly found her lounging on the couch, drinking tea and watching the quiet, snow covered street.

“Alright, sis. What's going on in that pretty head of yours?”

“It's nothing, Pol. I'm just… tired.”

“Betty. You know you can talk to me, right? About anything.” Betty considered her words for a moment before allowing herself to unburden her heart to her sister.

“I… I fell in love, Polly.” She began. “But... it’s complicated. My god, complicated doesn’t even begin to cover it! And… I love him. I love him, but I’m afraid I’m going to lose him.”

Polly's first reaction was to offer Betty an encouraging smile. “You better start from the beginning.” And that's what she did. Slowly, and even  through tears, Betty told Polly about Jughead. From the first time they’d met at the flower shop, to when he bailed her out at the library, and then all about their relationship.

When she was over, Polly wrapped her arms around her in a hug.

From a young age, Polly was always very calm and thoughtful, of herself, of her actions and of others. It was probably one of the reasons why she clashed so much, even more than Betty, with their mother.

“Well, I don't who this Jughead is, but I can tell from what you said that you really love him, and that means everything. You can't give that up, not matter how hard it is.” Relief filled Betty hearing Polly's words, and she hugged her sister again. When they let go of each other, Polly spoke again. “Betty… like I said, I don't know him and all I know about the two of you is what you just told me, and you probably don't want to hear what I'm going to say next, but hear it anyway.” Immediately, Betty braced herself. “Sometimes… loving someone also means letting that person go. And if this is the case, you will need to be ready. Ready to love him enough to let him go.”   


_Jughead_

When Jughead entered the kitchen early in the morning, he was surprised to find Archie already there. Silently, he poured his coffee, sliding it to him.

“That bad, huh?” Jughead asked sarcastically. Archie replied with a shrug, drinking his own coffee. “How come you're up this early?”

“I drove Ronnie to her parents. They're spending New Year's in Paris.”

“Fancy.” He commented mildly interested, while checking his phone.

“They invited me to tag along, but I decided to stay, because of your surgery and all.” Archie's words made Jughead look up.

“That's exactly the kind of thing I've been talking about. All of you missing out on these amazing opportunities because of me. Jesus!” He groaned, feeling angry all over again.

“You don't get it, do you? Jug, no one's missing out on anything. We are _choosing_ to stay with you because we love you, because we're a family. Family sticks together. The only one around here thinking you're a burden is you.” With that, Archie left him alone in the kitchen. Taking a deep breath, Jughead finished his coffee, lost in his thoughts.

About an hour later, he heard the sound of a car outside. Connor and JB opened the door, walking in with bags on their hands, and tension instantly filled the air.

“Morning, J.” Connor said, politely breaking the silence.

“Good morning, Connor.” He replied, not looking up.

Jughead heard his brother-in-law whispering something about going to find Fred, and then he was gone, leaving him and Jellybean alone. He didn't say anything, busying himself with his coffee and phone, actively avoiding to look at his little sister, until he heard her sigh.

“Quit giving me the stink eye, Jughead. Let's just not talk about this again. Not unless it's necessary. Which it won't be. Okay?” She sounded tired, which was unusual for her, but he knew this was the closest to a white flag they were going to get.

“Okay.”

“Tomorrow's a big day for Mary. For all of us. Just…let's keep the spirit, alright?”

“You know I'd never spoil tomorrow, JB. It's a big deal for me, too.” When Jellybean didn't say anything, Jughead got up and after putting his cup on the sink, he went outside. He felt as though the walls were closing in on him, the feeling that everyone was pissed with him caving them even closer.

Alone watching the familiar street in front of him, it was impossible not to travel back to the day when he met Mary, exactly fourteen years ago from tomorrow.

He and Jellybean had been on the street for quite some time, the final nail in the coffin that had been set by their mother leaving them, and by their father's alcoholism, gang involvement and ever escalating violent outbursts.

Jughead remembered all too well the daily struggle to find food and a safe place to sleep, along with constantly fearing being found out either by some passerby or at school. If anyone knew of their situation, Social Services would come, most likely to split them apart for good to be lost in Foster Care.

Winter that year was tough. And one night, just after Christmas, it started snowing. Jughead knew that even though they had made do with stolen blankets from the shelters, and with wearing every single piece of clothing they had in layers, they wouldn't make it in the snow. Going to the shelter was risky, people there knew their faces and they could call Social Services.

The only place he knew would be open all night, and where they could hide out until morning with no fear of being caught, was St. John's Cathedral. That night before falling asleep, he prayed for the first time in his entire life, asking God or the saints or whoever was listening to just do something, anything.

He would wake up to find Mary Andrews wanting to know their names and how they'd ended up there.

Looking back, he knew the Andrews were a miracle. A dream come true. He wasn't exactly a believer, but Jughead couldn't say that his prayer had gone unanswered. So, he found himself looking up and praying for the second time in his life. Hopefully, someone upstairs still had one last miracle saved for him.  


_Betty_

Upon parking in front of the Andrews’ house on the night of the 27th, Betty wasn't sure  what she was doing. Since talking with Polly, her words had been swirling in her head, weighing on her chest.

When Archie, of all people had called asking her to come to dinner, she hadn't known what to say at first. Eventually, he talked her into it, using his gift as a lawyer, but now, she was having some difficulty coming to terms with the fact that tonight, they would need to have the talk. The talk she'd been dreading from the moment she'd asked Jughead for some time.

“Woman up, Elizabeth.” She told herself, gathering all of her inner strength to get out of the car.

When she rang the bell, Jellybean was the one who opened the door. She seemed surprised to see Betty, but before she could say anything, Archie appeared behind her.

“Betty. I'm glad you came.” JB turned to him, eyes sharp.

“You invited her?” Her tone was filled with disbelief, and Betty immediately felt bad. Noticing her expression, Jughead's sister shook her head. “Sorry, Betty. This isn't about you. It's about the shitshow Jughead's going to throw when he finds out someone's been meddling in his life again.” She turned to Archie. “You better be ready to deal with him, Archibald. I'm not touching this one. Not with a ten feet pole. Now, if you'll excuse me.” With a smile, she went back inside.

“I'm sorry about Jelly, Betty. She's been taking the past few days really hard and whenever she and Jug are fighting, their bad moods get insufferable. Please, come on in.”

“Are you sure, Archie?” The redhead nodded.

“Someone's gotta help Jughead take his head out of his ass. I volunteer as tribute.” She couldn't help but laugh at his Hunger Games reference.

Upon walking in, Archie took her coat, leading her to the living room, but as she was about to enter, she heard his voice.

“Betts?” Jughead was coming down the stairs, and she made a mental note about how good and handsome he looked in a black sweater and dark gray jeans.

“Hey, Jug.” She replied with a small, tentative smile.

“I invited her, Jughead.” Archie said, anticipating his question. Pressing a hand on Betty's shoulder, he left without saying anything leaving the two of them standing there, staring at each other.

There was another moment of silence before Jughead spoke. “We can go upstairs. For better privacy and all.” Betty nodded, following him.

The second they entered the room, and she closed the door behind her, Jughead was speaking. “I'm sorry, Betty. I'm an idiot.”

She let the words fell between them. “You should have told me, Jug. I shouldn't have to find out like that, especially not from Mr. Douche.”

“I know. And I'm sorry.” He paused, looking down at his feet. “I wish I'd been able to explain why I'm considering this.”

“You can explain now.” Betty said in a soft voice, sitting on the floor against the door. “I'm ready to listen. I'm not going anywhere this time.”  


_Jughead_

He took a deep breath, looking at Betty, sitting in front of him. “So far, the only person who came close to understanding my decision was Fred.” He started remembering the conversation from two nights ago. “From where I'm standing… it's simple. I can no longer stand in everyone's way. My sister deserves to make her dreams come true and I can't be the reason why she postpones it over and over again. The same works for Archie, and for Fred and Mary.” He paused, studying her face. “And for you.”

Betty stayed silent for a brief second, taking in his words. “I told you. I want to be by your side. No matter what.”

“I know. But… you'll be graduating soon. And the whole world will be yours for the taking. You can go anywhere, do anything, be whatever you want. It's the most wonderful time of your life. And I can't be an obstacle. And as long as my mind remains broken, cursed with not being able to remember, I'll only be in your way.”

Betty got up, and even though she had said she wasn't leaving this time, a part of him couldn't help but eye the door. However, instead of leaving, she walked up to him, reaching his face with her hand.

“You listen to me, Jughead Jones. You could never be in my way. And this?” She asks moving her hand to his head, just above his scar. “This isn't a curse. Most people only fall in love once. It's just a moment, sometimes an instant, that sooner or later gets lost in other moments and other instants. This? This gives me the privilege of watching as you fall in love with me every single morning. It's a gift. And I wouldn't have it any other way." She paused, looking up, into his eyes and taking a deep breath. “However, if… if it comes to that, if the surgery doesn't work… I'll stand by you. We'll do what you want to do. Just don't think, not even for a second, that you’re an obstacle.”

Her words brought tears to his eyes, and he pulled her into a hug.

“I love you, Juggie.” She spoke against his sweatshirt, putting her arms around his waist and hugging him back.

 

\--

 

Sooner than anyone had expected, New Year's Eve came and passed, and soon the 5th was upon them.

“You ready, big bro?” JB asked as they walked into the hospital.

“As ready as I can be, I guess.” She pressed his hand between hers, turning around to say something to her husband.

He looked back to see his family behind him. Fred, Mary, Connor, Archie and even Veronica. For their sake, he hoped yet again for the best.

“It's going to be okay, Juggie.” Betty said from his side, leaning her head on his shoulder.

The entire medical team was waiting for him in the lobby with Dr. Caldwell standing at the front.

“Good morning, Mr. Jones.”

“Good morning.” He replied, suddenly feeling all the nervousness wash over him.

“Whenever you’re ready , we are, too.” She replied, letting him know it was time to go.

The first person he turned to was Jellybean. She hugged him tightly. “This is going to work, Jug.” She said, hugging him again. “I love you, you idiot.”

When she let go of him, Archie gave him a hug. “See you soon, bro.”

Veronica also gave him a hug, followed by Connor and Fred. Mary came next, tears shining in her eyes as she hugged him. When she stepped back, she turned to the doctor. “Take care of my son, Doctor.”

Doctor Caldwell gave her a small smile and a nod. “He’s going to be in good hands, Mrs. Andrews.”

Betty, still by his side, pulled him into a kiss before he could say anything. “I love you, Juggie.”

“I love you too, Betts.” She kissed him again, and when she stepped back, Veronica walked to her, a supportive hand on her shoulder. He looked one final time at everyone, turning to the doctor.

“Let's do this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And since this is the last chapter of the year, I wish you all a Happy New Year! See you in 2019!  
> xoxo


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, a huge thanks to all the kudos, comments and bookmarks. You guys are awesome! <3
> 
> Also, a special thank you to my awesome beta, Cyd (@squids)!
> 
>  
> 
> BTW: The song that inspired me was "Us" by James Bay, the acoustic version or the one with Alicia Keys. I totally reccomend you to listen to it while reading!
> 
> This chapter is... *sighs*   
> I hope you like it!

 

* * *

 

 

_Betty_

As the clock ticked on in the waiting room, Betty tried her best to ignore it. She had read that procedures like this usually took between four and six hours, so she focused instead on either engaging in small talk with everyone else or on the book she had brought with her.

 

When the sixth hour rolled in and they still had no news, ignoring how worried she was became nearly impossible. Across the room, Jellybean started to pace, commenting every now and then that it was taking too long.

 

Exactly seven hours and seventeen minutes later, Doctor Caldwell entered the room. Immediately, everyone was on their feet.

 

“The procedure was a success.” Immediately, Betty felt a weight being lifted off of her chest. “Mr. Jones is being transferred to the intensive care unit, and once he's all set, I'll have a nurse come and let you know. He's still under the anesthesia, and it's not visitation hours, but I'll make an exception for one member of the family to see him, alright? But just for a few minutes. Mr. Jones needs rest and my team will be closely monitoring him all night. Once he wakes up and we move him from ICU to a room, everyone will be able to see him.”

 

“Thank you.” Mary said from where she was standing with Fred. With a nod, they were alone again. There wasn't even an argument about who would see him first.

 

When the nurse returned, JB was up on her feet ready to follow, but she surprised Betty by coming to her first, and holding her hands, she asked “Anything you want me to tell him?”

 

“Tell him I love him.” Jellybean smiled.

 

“You got it, Blondie.” As JB left, Betty allowed herself to leave the waiting room for the first time since they'd arrived hours earlier. She was about to get coffee from a machine when Veronica materialized beside her.

 

“The coffee upstairs is better.” She saw the hesitation in Betty's eyes. “It'll only take ten minutes. Archie will call me if anything happens.”

 

Agreeing, the two friends walked the corridors to the elevator. “He's going to be okay, B.”

 

Not wanting to miss JB, Betty insisted they grabbed their coffee to go. About ten minutes after they'd returned, Jellybean was back.

 

“How is he?” She asked, not being able to hold back her anxiety and worry.

 

“Sleeping. And if not for the machines, the bandage and the swollenness, I'd say that's all he's doing. Sleeping.” At that, Betty smiled. “He's going to be all pissy about his hair though. They had to shave one side, so now he has one of those trendy haircuts, long on one side, shaved on the other. Man, it's gonna make for some great new material.”

 

Archie laughed along with her, shaking his head. “That's just mean, Jelly.”

 

“Mean? Says the one who started all the jokes about him forgetting.”

 

As the laughter died down, Fred spoke from where he was standing beside Mary. “How about you girls head home?” He said eyeing Betty and JB. “Take a shower, have a nap. Come back in the morning.”

 

“Dad. I need to be here when he wakes up.” Jellybean replied immediately, beating Betty to the punch.

 

“Last time you did that, you only made him worry about you, dear.” Fred replied in his usual calm voice. “We'll be here all night. And I'll call if anything happens or if he wakes up.”

 

“B, some rest would be good. You've been here all day.” Veronica said from her side.

 

Albeit reluctantly, both Betty and Jellybean agreed to go home and come back in the morning. After saying their goodbyes, JB left with Connor while Archie drove the pair of friends home.

\--

 

“B. Wake up.” Betty immediately opened her eyes, sitting up.

 

“V? Did something happen? Is everything okay?” Veronica put a calming hand on her shoulder.

 

“Hey. It's okay. Fred called. Jughead woke up and he's already getting visitors.”

Even still hazy from sleep, it only took her half an hour to get ready and be on her way to the hospital.

 

 

_Jughead_

“How are you feeling, Mr. Jones?” Doctor Caldwell asked putting away her flashlight.

 

“Honestly? I don't know, Doc. Other than a headache, I feel fine.” She wrote something down, before speaking again.

 

“Headaches and some confusion are normal, especially in the first few days.” He nodded, still feeling a bit off, as expected.

 

“What happens next?” Doctor Caldwell looked between him and JB, who had been in the room ever since he was given the all clear to receive visitors.

 

“It's important to understand that this procedure doesn't present immediate results. The human brain has some incredible healing and reconnecting abilities. Which means we need to use ways to instigate neuronal activity in the area we revitalized with the lasers. The next few weeks will be about strengthening your brain and that process is crucial. It's what will allow us to understand if there's progress.” There was a moment of silence. “Do you have more questions?”

 

“Not in the moment.” He replied, forcing a smile, as his head tried to make sense of it all.

 

“I will be around. If anything comes up, just ask one of the nurses to page me, alright?”

 

Once they were alone, Jellybean pulled the armchair closer to his bed. “You up for people? Fred and Mary are just outside and Archie's on his way with Veronica and Betty.”

 

_Betty. My girlfriend._ A voice said in his head and he remembered all the words he'd read a moment ago about her, words he had written, and for a second he felt his heart beating faster in his chest.

 

When she walked in, about half an hour later, he couldn't help but smile. Aside from his family, according to his notes, she was the main reason why he had undergone the surgery. He wanted to get better in order to be able to have a life with her.

 

“Jug? Are you listening?” Archie's voice made him realize he had tuned out of the conversation for a moment.

 

“Yeah, I am.”

 

“I asked of we could get to the most pressing issue.” Jughead looked around, from Fred and Mary to JB, and to Betty, who was sitting on the bed by his side, holding his hand.

 

“What pressing issue?”

 

“Your hair, man. It looks like shit.” Although Mary scolded Archie for his words, everybody laughed hard at his joke.

 

_Betty_

 

_Eight days after the surgery..._

 

“What did the doctor say?” She asked as Jellybean came out of Caldwell’s office. She had been in there for almost half an hour.

 

“There hasn't been any progress.” JB said quietly, her face twisted with worry. “She said the scans show some neuronal activity, but not enough. Not what they expected.”

 

“What does that means, Jellybean?” Betty asked in an equally quiet voice, trying to wrap her head around what was being said.

 

“It can mean a lot of things.” She replied with a shrug. “The doctor said we should wait a little longer before making any conclusions. It has only been eight days. And honestly, I don't want to think about what it can mean, Betty. Not now. I gotta be strong for him, and I am not losing hope.” With that, JB walked away, leaving Betty alone.

 

_Seventeen days after the surgery…_

 

“We can’t lose hope, Jellybean! You told me that a few days ago! We need to stay strong for Jughead and we need to keep believing that he's going to get better.”

 

Jellybean finally looked up from the floor, her tear-stained face breaking Betty's heart even more, because so far, with everything that had happened, she had never seen Jughead's sister look so sad and hopeless.

 

“How can we keep hoping, Betty? Even the doctors are saying it. The procedure didn't work! His brain isn't making connections or doing whatever it’s supposed to be doing and that only means that my brother still can’t remember!”

 

Betty sat by her side on the floor, putting an arm around her shoulders. “Caldwell is willing to keep trying. They'll keep doing the tests and the scans and maybe something will still happen.” She paused, taking a deep breath. “Why don't you call Fred and Mary? They can come back sooner and be with you. Family is important in moments like this.”

 

Jellybean wiped the tears with the sleeve of her sweater as Betty got up. “Thanks for this, Blondie.” She said once she was up on her feet. “You don't have to thank me.”

 

Since the visitation hours were over, Betty headed straight home, her heart heavy.

When she was showering, she allowed herself to breakdown. She had told JB not to lose hope, because she herself was struggling to keep it, too. The only thing stopping her was the thought that if she accepted that the surgery hadn't worked, it would mean accepting that she was going to have to let Jughead go and it was just too much.

 

_Twenty-five days after the surgery…_

 

“We could lie.” She said in a rough and dry voice, just loud enough for them to hear her.

 

Just as the words left her mouth, Betty felt their eyes on her. Archie, Jellybean and Connor.

 

“Lie?” Archie asked, his voice somber.

 

“Jughead… He doesn't remember, right? We could lie. So that he doesn't have to go to that stupid place.” When no immediate opposition followed, Betty could tell they were all considering her idea.

 

Jellybean looked at Connor first, silently asking him what he was thinking. “If that's what you want, I'll gladly do it for you, darling.”

 

She shook her head. “Dilton would never let that happen.” JB said, sounding thoughtful.

 

“If Jughead went home we coul--”

 

“You can't honestly be considering this.” Archie said, cutting Betty off. “Lying like this is wrong. We would be taking away Jughead's right to choose. We’d be going against his plan. We can't do this, guys. It's just… wrong. I know you two don't agree with his choice, but you have to respect it.”

 

“Oh really?!” Jellybean replied angrily. “So I just have to let him go off on his merry way to some loony bin?”

 

“It's not a loony bin. It's a top notch facility where they'll take good care of him. Where he will be fine.”

 

“Jughead needs his family to be fine, Archie!” Betty pitched in. He ignored her.

 

“Jellybean, you know Mom and Dad will never agree to this.” He said shaking his head. “I know how much you're both hurting right now, but this isn't the answer.”

 

Without another word, Jellybean stormed out of the room. Connor only shook his head before following his wife.

 

“Betty?” Archie called after a moment. “Maybe Jug will change his mind.” He offered trying to be sympathetic as she cried yet again.

 

Although a voice in her head said Jughead wasn't one to change his mind, Betty believed Archie's words. Even if just for a moment.

 

About fifteen minutes later, Jellybean returned to the waiting room. “Doctor Caldwell is going to talk with Jughead. Dilton the Douche thinks would be better if we were all in there with him.”

 

After a quick stop to the bathroom to try and fix her hair and face, Betty joined them all in Jughead's room, trying her best - and failing miserably - to not look like someone who had just been crying.

 

_Jughead_

 

The moment his family and Betty all entered the room, followed by Doctor Caldwell and Dilton, his suspicions are confirmed. “Let me guess, this is when you give me the bad news?” Upon seeing how everyone looked at him, he shrugged. “I'm not stupid. I know I've been having shitty results on those memory tests.  And I've read some of your reports. At least those on the foot of my bed.” He paused, shaking his head. “The procedure didn't work, did it?”

 

“I'm afraid that so far, we haven't had the results we were expecting.” The doctor began in that dark tone Jughead was sure every doctor learned in Med School. “But it doesn't mean the procedure didn't work. These are uncharted waters. Each brain works differently. Maybe yours will take longer to reestablish the connections.”

 

_Or maybe it won't reestablish anything_ , a gloomy voice said in his head.

 

This, of course, had been a possibility all along. There had never been any certainties regarding the success of the surgery. It was all a big shot in the dark that could either work or not. And as it turned out, it didn't. Looking around, he sighed.

 

“The Mercy Clinic has a wonderful team of specialists,” Dilton began. “From neurologists to neuroscientists and psychologists. You will be in good hands and they will carry on with tests to keep stimulating--”

 

“I’m sorry, but can you just shut up?” His sister said, rudely cutting off the psychologist.

 

“Jellybean!” Mary exclaimed, baffled by her attitude.

 

“He's the one who got us into this mess in the first place! I am not hearing anymore from him.”

 

Jughead was about to jump into the conversation to tell JB to knock it off, that Dilton had nothing to do with his decision, because it was his decision, but before he could, Betty, who had been standing near the door quietly ever since walking in, spoke up.

 

“But there’s something else we can do, right?” As Betty's voice broke the silence that had fallen, Jughead's eyes were drawn to her. “Anything?”

 

“Betty--”

 

“Don't Betty me, Jughead!” She yelled, startling everyone. “There has to be something.” She whispered next, and he could tell she was holding back tears.

 

“Can we have a moment?” He asked, his eyes on her.

 

“Of course.” After Doctor Caldwell, one by one his family left the room until he and Betty were alone.

 

“I can't lose you.” Her quiet voice echoed deep in his heart. “I know we talked about this, and I know I told you I'd stand by you and we would do whatever you wanted, but I can't.”

 

“Betts…” He was at a loss for words, and honestly, what could he possibly say? “I have to do this. This is for the best. For my family, for you. And for me.”

 

“I can't change your mind, can I?” Silently, Jughead shook his head and Betty just walked out of the room crying.

 

When JB appeared at the door, he was crying, too. His sister hugged him as he sobbed. “I never meant to hurt her, Jelly.”

 

“I know you didn't, Jug.”

 

Once he had calmed down, Jughead asked JB for advice on how to say goodbye to Betty. She was in on everything that had happened between them, and he trusted no one else to do it.

 

“I think you two should have a moment to talk and decide what will be best for both you. But from where I'm standing, you do need to say goodbye. She deserves a clean break, Jug. Not that this can be clean in any way, but…as clean as possible, so she can go on with her life.” She paused, taking a breath. “Other than that…I don't know what else to tell you. Especially because I'm still having a hard time understanding why you're doing this.”

 

“Please, JB. I don't want to get into this again.” He couldn't go through another argument.

 

“I'm just saying. Anyways. You should call her.” And call her he did. It wasn't an easy conversation, but at last, they came to an agreement.

 

_Betty_

 

She had known for a while, along with Jellybean, that the procedure wasn't giving the expected results. However, hearing the doctor that day had suddenly made it all real. Unable to hold back any longer, she told the truth, telling him that she couldn't lose him. But just as his sister had warned her, once Jughead made his mind about something…he didn't change it. She had left the hospital, not being able to stand that place anymore.

 

Two days later, he called her. Betty hadn't gone back to the hospital because she was afraid of what was coming. The goodbye. Still, it found her. It was a wonder how she managed to go through that phone call. Once they hung up, she called Polly, needing to talk to someone. Veronica had been incredibly supportive, not only to her, but to Archie, too and she didn't want her best friend to worry about her more than she already was.

 

Polly, upon hearing her sister crying, had hurriedly hang up, calling back thirty minutes later to let Betty know she would be arriving in the morning.

 

“Jesus, Polly. What about the twins?” She asked as Polly took off her coat.

 

“With Jason, obviously. I didn't make those two with my fingers. And besides, he understands how important family is. Now, give me a proper hug and let's sit down and talk, sis. I'm here for you.”

 

Polly was, as always, a great shoulder with good advice and a very welcoming distraction. Even so, Betty could only dread the coming day.

 

Thankfully, when she got to the hospital, Jellybean was the only one there. She offered Betty a nice smile and a comforting hug.

 

“He's waiting for you.”

 

She had been nervous on the drive there, but when she entered the room, it faded away. There was a table by the window with yellow and orange flowers, like the ones from the first time they had dinner at his place, along with a bottle of wine and a pizza box.

 

“Uh, Jellybean says these are the same flowers and wine from when we had dinner at my place. And the, uh, the pizza is from my favorite pizza place, where Archie and I always order from, ‘cause I couldn't find where I wrote down the name of the place we went together. It's half cheese, half Pepperoni. Veronica said it's your favorite.” Betty stopped his nervous rambling with a kiss.

 

“It's perfect, Jug.”

 

As they sat and ate, she looked at him, taking him in, from his bare feet to his dark grey ‘S’ t-shirt to his face, his handsome face with his blue eyes that would surely haunt her dreams and the dark curls she loved to run her fingers through.

 

The silence was a comfort, even if it meant she could hear the fast heartbeats in her chest. After they ate, Jughead asked her if she wanted to play Scrabble or just watch something on Netflix. Betty chose the latter because playing the word game would only be putting salt on the wound. So, they laid on his bed together. He was half seated leaning against the pillows and she was leaning against him. It felt safe. Warm. Comfortable. She nearly cried, but he said something about the Miss Marple episode they were watching that made her laugh.

 

However, four episodes later, it was time.

 

Her head was still on his chest. As his heart beat steadily, silent tears made their way down her face. It seemed to last forever, even though in the back of her mind, a voice seemed to be counting down the minutes until it was over. She felt a kiss to the top of her head.

 

"Don't cry, Betts." His gentle and soothing voice, for some reason, made her angry. She was angry because the man she loved was pushing her away. She was angry because she was letting him do it, and was powerless to do something, anything, to stop it from happening.

 

"Since you're not giving me much of a choice, I am allowed to cry as much as I want." She replied quietly. When he breathed in deeply, moving his hand to her elbow, wanting her to look at him, she knew he had picked up on the veiled anger in her voice.

 

"Betty..."

 

"No. Don't say anything. I don't want to hear it. Please. I… I already know what you're going to say, but this is too hard. I'm not ready to let you go." Betty laid her head on his chest again, and they were quiet for a while, before Jughead broke the silence.

 

"Close your eyes, Betts. Close your eyes." Without thinking twice, she closed her eyes. He pressed another kiss to her head, before speaking again. "In another life, we would be together, you know that right? In a couple of years, after you conquered the world one news story at the time, I would take you to Times Square. Play that lame disco song we danced to when we first kissed. And then, after we danced again, I would get down on one knee with the prettiest ring I could find and I would ask you to be mine forever. To be my wife." The tears started falling through her closed eyelids, but she didn't dare open her eyes. Opening them would take away the vision. The dream, the thing she wanted more than anything else.

 

"You would say yes, of course." He continued with a small laugh. "And we would have an autumn wedding because everyone else gets married in June. Even though nothing is as beautiful as the red, yellow and golden leaves falling. You would wear the most elegant dress, be the most gorgeous bride anyone has ever seen. I'd be blessed to see you in white, about to become my wife forever. As always, you would take my breath away, and I would stumble on my vows, because I'm already so bad with words, and your beauty would be distracting me, but I'd make sure to let everyone know how much I love you."

 

He paused to take a breath, and Betty realized that he had paused because he was crying, too.

 

"Our honeymoon would be amazing. No matter where we went. Paris, Hawaii, Rio, or a charming little cabin somewhere in Canada or the Rocky Mountains. Then,” He leaned in to whisper the next words in her ear. “I would make you scream my name until you're hoarse, while I worship your body and show you how much I love every single inch of you. We would be so happy, Betty Cooper." He tightened his arms around her, his chin resting on the top of her head.

 

"Keep going." She said in a whisper, not wanting the dream to end. Jughead took a deep breath.

 

"We would settle into a quiet life. You would work at a newspaper and I would start writing again. Every Sunday, after breakfast, you'd read a book, while I read the New York Times, and then we would do the crossword together. We would disagree and have arguments, because that's what couples do, but we would never go to sleep mad at each other. And... after a couple of years, I'd watch in amazement as your body changed, to carry our child. The baby would be a beautiful and sweet baby girl, who we would name Juliet. We would watch her grow up to be just as phenomenal as her mother and as the years went on, I would only love you more. And hopefully, you would love me, too, and never regret saying yes to being mine forever."

 

"I'll love you until my last breath, Juggie." Betty said, opening her eyes, their lips coming together in a salty, tearfilled kiss.

 

Their last kiss.

 

Jughead hugged her for dear life for another moment, and in her mind, Betty imagined that moment, even after it was over, would last, backward and forward, on into infinity, becoming immortal in some place where memories of star-crossed lovers were kept and cherished.

 

"It's time, Betts." His voice was just above a whisper.

 

Betty hugged him again, and for a split second she wished she too could forget the pain and heartbreak with her sleep. "Please, my love." She pulled away from him, getting up from the bed, grabbing her purse and jacket.

 

When Betty looked at him, he had tears in his eyes, more blueish because of the dim hospital lighting. There was so much she wanted to say, but no words would be enough. And words would certainly make matters worse right now.

 

"I'm going to miss you, Juggie." He used the back of his hand to wipe away the tears, nodding once in reply.

 

"Be happy, Betts. Be happy, and be amazing. The world is waiting for you." She smiled at his words, and knowing that staying and hearing more would only break her heart further, Betty looked at him one last time before walking out and away from the man she loved.

 

\--

 

Early in the morning, in a last hopeful attempt, Betty went back to Jughead's room. He was awake, eating, and when she entered, she hoped for that lopsided smile, but it never came.

 

He looked at her and his face remained blank, his eyes showing no sign of recognition.

 

“Can I help you?” His voice was the same, but so different at the same time, and it broke her heart to not be able to run to his arms, to tell him who she was. However, she would keep her promise. She had to.

 

_Sometimes… loving someone also means letting that person go. Be ready to love him enough to let him go_. Polly's words rang in her ears and she had to take a deep breath.

 

“Sorry. Wrong room.”

 

Later that day, it snowed. Quickly, the world was covered in a blanket of white. It was one of the coldest days of the year, according to the weather forecast, and even though neither Betty nor Jughead never really minded the winter, it was an unforgiving and indeed very cold day, but for a whole other reason. And the coldness wasn't coming from the outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, and sorry if formatation looks weird or something. I'm posting this from my phone, while waiting for the fog to allow my flight to take off. ;)


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm blown away by your reaction to the last chapter! Thank you all so much for all the comments! <3  
> I should reply to them all soon.
> 
> As usual, this is where I thank Cyd (@squids) for her beta work, but today I want to send her a special thanks and a huge hug. I don't know where this story would be today if not by your work and incentive. 
> 
> I hope you like this chapter as well ;)

* * *

 

Veronica Lodge was nothing if not a patient and practical person. So when her best friend needed her, she stepped up. From making sure the loft had anything and everything Betty could need or want, to clearing her schedule until further notice just to be there and readily available if her best friend ever wanted to talk. Or cry. Or whatever.

 

However, as the days passed by, it became clear that Betty wasn't going to talk. She just holed up in her bedroom, barely coming out at all.

 

Veronica figured she just needed time. Betty was, to some extent, grieving for her relationship. But soon, she grew tired of not being able to do anything while her best friend cried. By week number three, she decided to call in some help. Maybe someone else could get through to Betty.

 

As a practical person, Veronica liked to believe she was the ready-for-anything kind of girl. However, when no one other than Alice Cooper appeared in her door two days later, it caught her by surprise.

 

“What are you doing here?”

 

“Well, hello to you too, Veronica. I'm fine, thank you for asking.” She was about to reply when the elevator opened again, to reveal Polly.

 

“You brought your mother?!”

 

“From what you told me, I figured we needed the big guns.” Crossing her arms, Veronica shook her head.

 

“Yes, big guns, not Little Boy.” Alice gave her a smile that sent chills down her spine.

 

“I will give you points for your creative reference to the atomic bomb, but I did not come here to deal with you. Where is Betty?” She looked at Polly for support, but Betty's sister just shook her head.

 

“Third door on the left, mom.” As Alice barged inside following her directions, Veronica turned her attention to Polly.

 

“What the hell, Polly?!”

 

“My mother has made many mistakes over the years, Veronica, but she's still a mother. And sometimes, all we need is a mother's hug. Trust me.”

  
  


_Betty_

 

Upon hearing a knock at her door, Betty figured it was probably Veronica. She knew she'd been avoiding her best friend, and she knew it was wrong, but these days, V reminded her of Archie and Archie reminded her of _him_ and she didn't really need another reminder of what happened. Not when all her mind did was think about _him._

 

Deciding that maybe she just had to tell her best friend that she needed time to herself, Betty conjured up all the strength she had to get up off her bed and open the locked door.

 

What she wasn't expecting was her mother there.

 

“Mom? W-What… what are you doing here?”

 

“I'm here because my daughter needs me.” Alice replied calmly. “Now, how about you let me take care of you?”

 

Betty had seen many sides of her mother, but this one, this soft and openly caring side was a new one. Instead of any questioning, she just hugged her mom for dear life, tears once again flooding her eyes.

 

Alice lead them to sit, her arms still around Betty and as she cried for the love she'd lost, she feels a comforting hand, caressing her hair. “Do you want to talk about it?”

 

“Oh, Mom! I don't even know where to begin.” Gently pushing Betty away so she can look in her eyes, Alice nods.

 

“First, take a deep breath. We'll go on from there.”

 

“I honestly believed we'd be able to get through it, like we did for a while.” She paused, flashes of Jughead and their moments together passing before her eyes. “I never loved someone like I love him, Mom. And… I don't know if I'll ever love someone like this again.” By the time Betty finished telling everything about Jughead to her mother, she's feeling weirdly exhausted. Surprisingly, there wasn't one judgemental word from Alice. She sat there and just…listened.

 

“Well, before I say anything, I must tell you something, Elizabeth. What I did last year, leaving you to fend off on your own was…wrong.” There was a heavy pause as Betty tried to process the fact that her mother seemed to be apologizing, which was something Alice Cooper never did. Like, ever. “Sometimes, part of being a parent is doing the wrong thing while believing it to be right. Or hoping it will be right in the end.”

 

“It's okay, Mom.” And it was. No matter how hard the last months had been--working her ass off while studying--it had taught her some valuable lessons not only about hard work, but about friendship and life as a whole, and for that, she would always be grateful.

 

“Honey, your first real love won't be your last. It's always going to be important, because it was, after all, the first time you felt like that, but there is more to come. You are young and beautiful, and when time has healed your heart, you will move on. And I promise you, that pain you're feeling, it will get better.”

 

From where she was, laying with her head on her mother's lap, Betty perked up just enough to study Alice's face. “How can you be so sure?”

 

“Because it happened to me.” She simply replied, a small smile on her lips. “And because I'm a mother. Mothers just know this kind of thing. You are going to be okay.”  
  


 

_Jughead_

 

The view from his window was particularly beautiful this morning, with the sun shining on the fresh born leaves--the promise of the spring to come--and as the morning dew evaporated, it created a thin mist giving a magical touch to the whole scene. It felt…peaceful. He could understand why he had chosen to come and live in this place.

 

The Mercy Clinic had everything for their patients to feel comfortable and to have a good life. Jughead had his own apartment--which included a living room, and a suite--nurses and a great medical team, a wonderful restaurant and all sorts of activities to its residents. From cooking lessons to woodworking, a good range of sports and even some travels in the summer. With all that, he was convinced that soon, the loneliness that plagued him every now and then would go away. After all, he had only been here for all of three weeks. He just needed time.

 

“Good morning, Jughead. How are we feeling this morning?” A voice said, breaking him from his thoughts.

 

Turning away from the window, he smiled.

 

“Good morning,” he looked at the badge on her chest, “Theresa. I'm fine.” Just a few feet behind her was a man reading a chart. As if on cue, he raised his head, lowering the chart.

 

“Hello, Mr. Jones. It's good to see you. I'm Doctor Peters. I'm in charge of the patients on this floor.” Knowing that at some point they must have met, Jughead nodded.

 

“It's good to see you, too.”

 

“So, Theresa here has told me you haven't been sleeping well.” Recalling what he had read on his notes this morning, he narrowed his eyes at the nurse. It was true, he hadn't been sleeping, but he had also asked her not to say anything to the doctor, wanting to avoid more medication.

 

“Uh, yeah. But I'm fine.” Realizing how he sounded, Jughead continued. “I mean, it's manageable. Nothing to worry about.”

 

“What do you mean by ‘manageable’?” Peters asked.

 

“I always get a few hours of sleep before these dreams wake me up in the middle of the night, so it's not like I'm not sleeping at all.” Peters looked up from writing on the chart.

 

“Dreams?” Jughead pressed his hand on the back of his neck uncomfortably.

 

“Uh, yeah.”

 

“Well, I can prescribe you a mild sedative to help you sleep. But before that, I'd like for you to do another round of exams.”

 

“Whatever you say, doc.” He reluctantly agreed, knowing that in this place, being stubborn and dodging his meds wasn't going to work.

 

When they left, Jughead turned his attention back to his window. For a moment, he wonders if taking the medication the doctor mentioned will take away the dreams. He hopes it doesn't, because even though he can't really go back to sleep afterwards, he knows that his dreams are far from being bad. Sighing, he grabs one of his many notepads, writing down his question, so he doesn't forget when the doctor returns.

  
  


_Three Months Later…_

  


_Betty_

  


The past few months hadn't been easy. She had tried to hold on to her mother's words about how it would get better, but so far, it didn't. No matter how hard she had thrown herself headfirst into college and work, her mind would still go back to Jughead.

 

Like those romantic movies, the city itself seemed to be a reminder of their relationship. It got to a point, where she started to avoid windows because she couldn't see Empire State Building without remembering the sunset and how he had asked her to be his girlfriend. As the weather faded from cold winter nights to crisp spring days, she went back to Central Park to feed the ducks. Upon remembering him again and nearly crying her eyes out in public, Betty realized she couldn't do this anymore.

 

She had gone back to University to talk with the offices about graduating earlier. It wasn't a surprise when they said that with all her hard work from this semester and her top grades, she would only have to put in a little more work to be able to do it.

 

That had been a month ago. Her parents were beyond proud when she told them she had graduated earlier and had been top of her class. And now, with that done, she had no reasons to stay in the city. She still had to decide what she was going to do afterwards, but for now, all she needed was a break.

 

“I'm really sorry, V.” She said again, looking around the apartment one last time.

 

“Come on, B. Don't worry, okay? You don't have to apologize for anything. I just want you to do whatever is best for you.” Her best friend gave her a hug.

 

“Ready, sis?” Polly asked, grabbing the last bag from the floor. After giving Veronica yet another hug, Betty followed her sister to the parking lot where Jason's truck was waiting to take her back to Riverdale.

  
  


_Five Months Later…_

 

_Jellybean_

 

Sitting in the middle of the mess of boxes that her apartment had become, Jellybean was trying her best not to go crazy. She had known that moving to another country wouldn't be easy, but she wasn't expecting it to be so hard.

 

“Connor!” She yelled from the living room. “Are you sure we can trust this shipping company to have our essentials in before we get there?” He came out of the bedroom, a smile on his face.

 

“Yes, darling. I called them three times. Besides, my mother vouched for them and you know how she is with these things.” Her husband, bless his soul, had been her rock these past few months.

 

“I'm sorry I'm asking again, but you know it'll be nearly impossible to settle in without those, especially because it'll be cold as fuck and--” Her cell phone ringing cut her off.

 

“Hello?”

 

_“Mrs. Forsythia Jones? My name's Valerie. I'm Mrs. Blossom-Topaz assistant, from the Blossom Editor House. How are you?”_

 

“I'm… fine. Thank you. I'm sorry. What's this about?” She asked, not understanding and honestly not wanting to take her focus away from her organization system.

 

_“Mrs. Blossom-Topaz would like to schedule a meeting at your earliest convenience.”_ Why on Earth would Cheryl want to meet her? Last time they'd spoken had been what? When she married Toni? The two women had always been more close to Jughead. _“It's important, Ma'am.”_ The assistant added, and JB sighed pinching her nose.

 

“How about tomorrow? After lunch?” There was a moment of pause.

 

_“Mrs. Blossom-Topaz can meet you for brunch, 11am, at Jean George. Does that work for you?”_ Sighing again, Jellybean begrudgingly agreed.

 

“Yeah, sure. I'll be there.”

 

_“Thank you for your time.”_ As she hung up, Connor was still standing there, noticing the look on her face.

 

“Who was it?”

 

“Cheryl Blossom's assistant. Apparently, the devil's editor wants to meet up with me.” She didn't have anything against Cheryl, but it was no secret how much of a bitch the redhead was.

 

“Why?”

 

“I've no idea.”

 

 

It was eleven o’ five when Jellybean entered the Jean George. Cheryl was, of course in a reserved area, and when the hostess took her there, she couldn't help but roll her eyes.

 

Looking up from her phone, Cheryl shook her head. “You're late.”

 

“It's good to see you too, Cheryl.” She replied, sitting down. “How's Toni? And your boy?” Suddenly her face softened up.

 

“Oh! They're fine! Tommy is such a firecracker these days. What about your hubby?”

 

“He's fine, too.” As she was about to add more, a waiter materialized himself by their side.

 

“Madame Blossom. Ready to order?”

 

“Madame Blossom is my mother. It's Blossom-Topaz, _Jose._ ” Her tone was vicious, and Jellybean saw the fear appearing on his face.

 

“I am terribly sorry, Madame Blossom-Topaz.” Cheryl just rolled her eyes.

 

“I want my usual. What about you, JB?”

 

“I’d like the salad fruit, please.” As the waiter left them, she turned to Cheryl. “Why am I here, Cheryl?”

 

“You are here because I'm about to announce the return of J. Jones. And because TT advised me to come talk to you before anything.”

 

Jellybean took a moment to understand what she had just heard. “Wait. What? What are you talking about?”

 

“Around three months ago, your brother emailed me, wanting to know if I had time to look over something he had written. And obviously, I have all the time in the world for my best author. He sent me a few pages. Well, more like a few chapters, and although different from his previous material, it was equally as good. Maybe even better. I've been working with him on it ever since, and last week, we got it to publishing point. As I always do, I showed TT the manuscript, which was when she demanded I talk to you, even against Jughead's wishes.”

 

As the words sank in, JB felt hurt. “He didn't want me to know? Why?”

 

Cheryl sighed, something close to sympathy appearing on her face. “If there's something I don't meddle with its family business. All I can say is that you should talk to him.” They were quiet for the next few minutes until she slid in an iPad on the table. “I'm not usually this nice, but here. Why don't you take a look? Your brother…he did it again. And I dare say this might be his best work yet.”

  


_Of Dreams and Sleepless Nights,_ a collection of short stories by J. Jones.

**Sample chapter.**

  


Cheryl didn't say anything as Jellybean started reading, busying herself with her phone. Ten minutes later, when the brunette looked up, her eyes were shining.

 

“Where's the rest of it?” She asked in a voice that didn't match her unshed tears.

 

“The rest of it is being kept under the wraps until it's published. But as I just said, you needn't worry. It's his best book yet.” Jellybean shook her head.

 

“You don't understand, Cheryl. I need to see the other chapters. It's important.”

 

“I cannot show you. Jesus, Jellybean! I could get into real trouble for just showing you the sample chapter. Imagine the entire book. It's highly unethical!” She studied the redhead's face for a moment, knowing she would need more to crack her.

 

“Cheryl,” JB began calmly. “Firstly, I couldn't care less about your work ethic. Second, last time I checked, I was still Jughead's legal representative. Last but not least, you just told me you showed the manuscript to your wife. How did you put it? Oh, _“like you always do”._ I could easily accuse you of distribution of an unpublished manuscript.” The half anger on Cheryl's face turned into outrage.

 

“You wouldn't.”

 

“Send me a copy of the full book and I won't have to.” JB replied, shrugging. “Come on, Cheryl. I'm not your enemy. And I'm not asking much.”

 

Leaning back on the chair, Cheryl sighed.

 

“If I give it to you, you will not breathe a word about this to anyone. And you will forget about that ridiculous accusation babble.”

 

“Obviously.” JB had no issues with Cheryl. She just wanted the book. She needed it.

 

One memory card and three killer looks later, Jellybean found herself in her car, laptop open, reading Jughead's new book. As she went through the chapters, she couldn't believe her eyes. Once she's finished, and before she's even sure about what she's doing, JB drives to the Pembrooke, on the Upper East Side.

 

“What do you mean with _she doesn't live here anymore_?” She asked the doorman after he tells her that Betty Cooper no longer lived there.

 

“Miss Cooper moved, ma'am. Early this summer if I am not mistaken. If you'd like I can call Miss Veronica, her roommate, and you can speak with her.” Feeling disappointed, JB shakes her head.

 

“That won't be necessary. I have her number. Thank you for your help, Mr. Smithers.”

 

Outside, she called Veronica, and her future sister-in-law explains what happened.

 

_“I guess that after everything that happened with Jughead, Betty just couldn't stay in the city anymore. It was just too hard for her, so she graduated earlier and moved back to Riverdale.”_

 

“Riverdale? That's upstate, right? Just a few hours away?”

 

_“Yes, Jellybean. But… please, don't take this the wrong way, but I think Betty's better off where she is.”_ Veronica's words didn't impress Jellybean. She can only imagine what Betty went through with losing Jughead, because she has no idea what she would do if the person she loved deliberately chose to let her go. _“She started to move on, getting back to being herself… she even accepted this great internship program in London. I'm sure you understand.”_.

 

“I understand. Thank you, Veronica.” Yes. She understood that Veronica was just being a good friend. Still, she had to find a way to talk with Betty.

  
  


_Betty_

 

She was checking her bags for the umpteenth and final time to make sure she had everything she needed. According to her list, all that was missing was one of her trench coats.

 

“Mom?” She shouted from her room. When no reply came, she got up, imagining that her mother was either doing the dishes and the water running stopped her from hearing, or she was in the laundry room, out of earshot.

 

However, when Betty got downstairs, her mother was talking with no other than Jellybean Jones.

 

“JB? What are you doing here?” She was the last person she was expecting to see, after all this time, and for a moment, she wondered if everything was okay. “Is everything okay?” And by everything, she was referring to him.

 

“Hi, Betty.” She replied with a small smile. “Everything's fine. I came here because I need to talk to you.”

 

For a moment, Betty didn't say anything, wondering what could possibly be so important to bring Jellybean all the way here, when she could have called. “Uh, we can talk in my room.”

 

“Elizabeth. Your room is a mess with all those boxes and luggage. You can talk in the dining room. In the meantime, I'm going over to Polly's.” Before leaving, Alice turned to JB, offering her hand. “It was a pleasure to meet you, Jelly-Bean.”

 

Betty led them to the dining room table, where she sat in front of JB. It felt weird, formal somehow, as if they were strangers. She was never one of those girls that severed ties from the world after a break-up, for example, she still talked with Trev's sister, Valerie, and with his mother, because they had nothing to do with why they'd parted ways.

 

However, in this case, Betty wasn't sure that would be possible. It was too much of a temptation to want to know how _he_ was, and she had decided that since he had forgotten her, she should do her best to not remember him all the time. Just JB's face was already too much of a reminder. She had his eyes and some of her facial expressions were just like his.

 

“I know I'm probably the last person you want to see right now.” Jellybean began, seeming to feel Betty's discomfort.

 

“Oh, no. I mean, I was surprised. But it's not you, JB.” With a sympathetic smile, she nodded.

 

“I know. And it's okay.” She paused, reaching inside her purse. “I have something for you.”

 

“What's this?” Betty asked, eyeing the brown envelope on the table.

 

“It's something I'd like you to read.”

 

Putting her hand over it, Betty felt a chill run down her spine. “Whatever this is…it's about him, isn't it?” She asked in a whisper.

 

“You just have to read it. Please.” Without moving her hand, Betty looked up at her.

 

“Can I be honest with you?” JB nodded. “These past few months have been hell. I've missed him so much that it came to a point where I had to leave a part of my life behind because the memory of him was too painful. I've tried to understand and to wrap my mind around it, but I just can't.” She had to stop and take a deep breath. “I still love Jughead…but he broke my heart and he forgot me.”

 

“Oh Betty! But that's just it. He didn't forget you.”

 

Her heart stopped.

 

Not literally, of course, but it sure skipped a beat.

 

“W-What are you talking about?”

 

Jellybean pushed the envelope to her. “He wrote this. Read it.” As Betty opened the envelope, JB got up. “I'm going to give you a moment.”

  


_Of Dreams and Sleepless Nights,_ a collection of short stories by J. Jones.

  


_A lot has been said on the subject of dreams throughout history, either by scientists, philosophers, or even in religion. From God-sent visions to mystical realms where the human soul wandered freely or glimpses of past lives. Dreams have been all of it. Now, reader, you might wonder if there's is a reason to this prologue and to this book's title, or if it's just another author's reverie. While it is, to some extent a reverie, I am pretty sure all literature is at its end, a reverie, there is indeed a reason to this, and it is quite simple: Dreams are what brought me to this._

 

_And to quote one of my favorite writers, this collection of short stories, is me throwing my dreams into space like a kite, hoping it will bring something back._

 

Betty touched the page, her heart aching not only because of the beauty of the words but also because while reading, she had heard his voice, so clear and so close, he could have been by her side.

 

She turned the page to the first story, and the first paragraph brought her to tears.

  


_Again, she stands in my dreams. The blonde strands falling over her face frame her eyes and her smile in a perfect and peaceful contrast to the rush and the greyness of the city around us. In her green eyes, it felt like time had stopped to watch the beauty of a moment of simplicity and gentleness._

 

There wasn't a chronological order to the stories, but it was all there. From when he asked her to be his girlfriend by the light of the sunset on the Empire State Building, to their discussions on Hitchcock and _The Handmaid's Tale,_ and so much more.

  


_Last night I dreamt you were visiting me at night. You climbed in my bed, ever so quiet, wrapping your arms around me. Closing my eyes, I relive how we were, and again I tell myself it's possible. Somehow. Love has no ceiling and although what we had started with a word it turned out stronger than words can describe._

  


With each page, her heart would beat faster, and the tears would find their way down her face.

  


_I recall you wearing green, and how it made your eyes shine brighter. Undoubtedly, there was something sweet in the air, that late summer night._

_The memories are right here. It's funny. Now that you've come and gone, all I have, for the first time in a long time, are memories. Beautiful memories of you. How you liked to rest your head on my shoulder, because it was the perfect height. Eyes innocent and fiery at the same time. And now I remember your lips, too. Lips generous and warm. You were like electricity running inside, making my heartbeat. I can easily lose my mind, recalling how you would kiss me every time. No kiss was softer. Or sweeter. I believe, or better yet, I hope that there will always be another time for us to fall in love._

  


Jellybean was right. Somehow, he hadn't forgotten her. She nearly ran outside, finding JB sitting on the front stairs. “How? How is it possible?”

 

“I don't know. I found out about the book yesterday morning, thanks to his editor. I went to your old house and Veronica told me you'd moved. I was going to come last night, but Connor thought it was better to drive in the morning. So here I am.” She paused, studying Betty's face. “What are you going to do now, Blondie?”

 

As the words echoed in her head, it felt like time had stopped again. A heartbeat later, she knew what she had to do. “I have to see him.” And thinking about it, as she walked back inside to grab her things and the manuscript, there wasn't another possible choice. Not really.

 

“We can go.” She told Jellybean, back outside.

 

“What about your mother?”

 

“I'll call her from the road.”

  
  


_Jughead_

 

It’s another late afternoon. As usual, Jughead’s getting settled for the night after having finished his daily activities. He’s about to choose a movie to watch on Netflix, when the phone on his room rings. It’s Teresa, the head nurse, letting him know that his sister is on her way. Immediately, he’s worried. It’s not visitation day, and she hasn't called him first, which was out of character.

 

As a knock sounds on the door over half an hour later, he’s still pacing around the room, concerned.

 

Jellybean lets herself in, and the serious look on her face does nothing to ease his mind. “Jelly?”

 

“Everything's fine, big brother.” She says softly, recognizing his troubled expression. “We'll talk later, but first, there's someone here to see you.”

 

And then, as JB takes a step aside, he sees her. Blonde, messy hair, beautiful face, soft and shiny emerald eyes--the woman from his dreams.

 

"It's you." As he says those words her eyes grow bigger, and she walks forward until she's standing in front of him.

 

“Who am I, Jughead?” Her voice is just a whisper.

 

“You're the woman in my dreams.”

 

Slowly, he raises his hand to touch her face with the gentleness of a feather. He takes in her features again, almost not believing his eyes, and that's when images start to flash in his head. He looks at her again, a warm feeling in his chest, making his heart beat faster and it's like he just knows.

 

"Your name's Betty. Betty Cooper. You like yellow daisies, Toni Morrison and milkshakes. Vanilla ones. And you are even prettier than in my dreams."

 

Tears start streaming down her face, but she doesn't say anything, and Jughead raises his finger to dry the crystal pearls at her cheek, and another image comes to him. Betty, head on his chest, crying, whilst saying she had the right to cry as much as she wanted. She was crying because of him then, and she's crying because of him now. "I don't like it when you cry. I made you cry before, and I know I'm an idiot for it. What kind of guy makes an amazing woman, the woman he loves, cry?"  
  
Betty cuts off his wondering ramble with a kiss. She can't speak and she knows it's because no words can express what she is feeling right now.   
  
The kiss takes him by surprise, but it feels so right, so perfect, like for the first time in forever he is exactly where he should be.

 

When the need for air separates them, Jughead takes her face between his hands.  
  
"I love you, Betty.”

 

She hugs him tightly for another moment.

 

“When I saw you standing behind JB, I thought it was a dream.” He says against her head.

 

She pulls back, just enough to look in his eyes. “I'm very much real. And I'm not going anywhere. There's a lot we need to talk about.” He agrees with a nod.

 

“I know, but for now, can I just hold you? I really missed having you in my arms.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, the excerpts of Jughead's book were inspired by some of Vance Joy's songs. In case you guys don't know it, check him out.

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly, welcome to my first Riverdale fanfiction. Second, thank you so much for reading.  
> Last, but not least, feedback is very important, so drop a kudos, comment... Whatever. It'll be great to hear what you think!


End file.
